The Court of Shadows
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: After a silent agreement to keep their adventure in time travel a secret from everyone, including their closest friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are visited by a mysterious figure with an even more mysterious offer. To learn Umbramancy and join the Court of Shadows. What awaits our young heroes down this forgotten road? And what lies in store for Harry in his fourth year?
1. The Emissary

**(Author's Notes)**

**So, welcome to my new story. Unlike BoT and RoSM, this will not be updated at regular intervals. As Shang Tsung would say, this is but a taste of things to come. This story will be updated slowly as, unlike the other two, I know it will take a while for this to catch some interest. For those who take an interest right off the bat, sorry to have to make you wait a while for an update, but I don't want to overtax myself with too many stories. Ideas pop into my head, and I need to right them down before I lose them. Thank you for your understanding, please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

On the night Peter Pettigrew escaped from his former friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as well as Hogwarts third years, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, Harry and his godfather, Sirius Black, were attacked by Dementors. Harry propelled them, but not initially. He had to travel through time with a magical device known as a time turner with his best friend, Hermione, an unspoken secret passing between the two of them to keep their adventure a secret from even their closest friend, Ronald. This would attract the attention of long forgotten magic and begin the reformation of an ancient order.

Harry and Hermione slept in the infirmary in parallel beds across from Ron, the events just an hour prior making them exhausted enough to sleep through Ron's unnaturally loud snoring. As they slept, the shadows casted by the moon seemed to creep over their bodies of the two time travelers. Harry looked around as he found himself no longer in a peaceful life with a beautiful wife with bushy hair and a wonderful daughter, but instead found himself in a black void. "Hello," he called out. With no response, Harry began to wander. It wasn't long before he found a welcoming sight: a light shining in the darkness. Making his way toward it, he stood just outside the light, looking in on a scene that both confused and excited him.

Hermione was in the light he'd been drawn to. In it, she was Minister of Magic. She'd brought an end to the Pure Blood movement and had unified the Magical and Mundane Worlds under a single banner, by her side, a strong looking man with a lightning bolt scar. He wore the robes of an Auror and held her hand which bore a golden wedding band. A quick glance showed a similar ring on the man's free hand. All too soon, the scene ended, and a younger Hermione looked around confused until she saw Harry. "Harry," she asked.

"Minister of Magic, huh?" Hermione blushed darkly as she realized he must've seen her dream. "And were we…?" Hermione blushed even more causing Harry to join her.

"Adorable," said a whispering voice that sounded as if it was coming from everywhere. The two teenagers looked around, their senses on high alert after the night they'd just had. "To find love at such a young age is precious." Both teens blushed once more before Harry shook his head.

"Who are you?!"

"Me? I am Emissary."

"Emissary," asked Hermione. "Emissary of what?" Before them, the void seemed to morph into a humanoid shape. It was feminine in nature and the third year students felt a chill run down their spine from its presence.

"Emissary of Shadows…" The figure floated around them. Hermione could feel a calculating gaze examining them, watching their every move.

"Emissary of Shadows," asked Harry.

"Did I stutter? Or go mute?"

"Well, no… but…"

"Then you heard me correctly."

"What do you want with us," asked Hermione.

"You two have shared a secret that was to be yours and yours alone, Hermione Granger…"

"You know who I am?"

"I know who you both are…" It floated behind Harry, placing hands on his shoulders. Hermione noticed the slight wince from the touch. "The broken and abused champion…" It then floated to Hermione and lifted her chin up to its 'face'. "And the loyal and naïve scholar…" It floated in front of them. "Both of you so brave, so valiant, so loyal. And yet fools. A secret such as this cannot be kept except by two entities."

"Those being," asked Harry, slowly moving in front of Hermione, acting as a shield in case the Emissary attacked them.

"The first is Death, who carries the secrets of mortals to the grave."

"And the second," asked Hermione, moving beside Harry, not willing to let him get hurt alone.

"Take a good look at where you are, child." Harry and Hermione looked around. At first, they saw nothing but the same void they'd arrived in. Then, certain shapes started shifting into focus. They recognized the beds of the infirmary and Ron, everything from the sheets around his body to his hair, different shades of grey. They turned around and spotted their bodies lying in their beds, hands extended to one another as they slept.

"A-are we…?"

"No. You are not dead, child. We have merely moved your consciousness to our realm."

"The realm of shadows," asked Harry.

"Ah, a bright young lad." The figured drifted to Hermione's side. "You've chosen well…" Hermione blushed as movement caught their attention. They turned to the entrance to the Infirmary and spotted Dumbledore, grey from head to toe, walking in, a cautious and worried look on his face. They watched as he uttered a spell, but no words were heard. A light emitted from his wand and the figure moved them away from it, behind the headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked about the room before ending the charm. He turned towards the door but stopped as something caught his gaze. He moved to the bedside of Harry and Hermione and waved his wand, moving their arms back to their beds and folding the sheets under him. "A foolish man with good intentions. A very dangerous combination."

They watched as he closed the doors behind him. Hermione turned to the figure. "Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world! Do not insult him!"

"And yet, the man who displays kindness and understanding refuses to allow your friend to leave the wretched household he… lived in for so long."

"What does she mean, Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry and noticed he'd closed himself off. Suddenly Harry's voice whispered in the air around them.

"_My relatives hold no love for me. They feed me the bare minimum and blame me for their misfortune. My uncle uses violence to try and snuff out my magic. My 'freakishness' as he calls it. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I received my Hogwarts Letter…"_

"Oh, my goodness, Harry!" Hermione covered her mouth as Harry glared at the figure.

"Why did you have to tell her that?!"

"I did no such thing," said the figure. "Your shadow did."

"My…" Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. From where his body slept, a white form was sitting on the bed. Hermione looked down and saw it was connected to Harry by the feet, much like how Peter Pan's shadow was connected to him. The shadow stood up and moved in front of Harry as Hermione spotted a similar form standing beside herself.

"No one can hide from the shadows, dear boy. And no one can keep their secrets from us. It is both a gift and a curse."

"You still haven't answered my question," stated Hermione as she and her shadow turned to the figure. "What do you want from us and why are we here?"

"Your secrets are why I took an interest in you. There are only two ways to keep a secret as you did. I told you the first is death. The second is shadow."

"Meaning," asked Harry.

"I will train you in the arts of the shadows. Learning secrets old and new, keeping them from unwanted ears. Learning of Umbramancy and all of its wonders. And, if you agree, a place in the Shadow Court."

"This sounds like Dark Magic," said Hermione cautiously. The figure floated in front of her face.

"Labeled as such by those who fear its presence and properties. Much like the Mundane people have labeled magic itself as evil several times in the past." Hermione stumbled at the Emissary's words and directed her gaze to the ground, well aware of the fact. Harry took her hand, trying to calm her down. Hermione gave her a thankful smile.

"_Oh, how I so want to kiss him right now,"_ muttered her shadow. Hermione and Harry blushed at its words, but Harry refused to move his hand from hers, despite the embarrassment.

"It is as I said. No one can hide from the shadows. Especially not within the shadows themselves." It floated to a window. "I will give you time to think my offer over. But I will warn you now in case your answer is no. Danger looms on the horizon for you, Harry Potter. You may need my assistance in the days to come…" Before Harry could ask what the Emissary meant, she flew threw a window, their shadows receded into them and in no time at all, they awoke to the morning sun shining down on them from the windows behind their beds.

Sitting up, Harry looked around and turned to Hermione. "Did you…?" She nodded silently, already knowing what he was going to ask. 'Did you just experience the same dream as I did?' Hermione brought her knees up to her chest, a cold shiver running down her spine. Harry moved to her bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm to both comfort her and heat her up. It was during this that Ron woke up and spotted the position they were in.

"Hey," he mumbled. "What's going on? Why do you have your arm around Hermione like that, Harry?"

"She felt cold. I was warming her up."

"Oh, ok…" Ron rubbed his eyes, a spark of jealousy igniting within him. Somehow sensing it, Hermione looked at him.

"Ronald, are you jealous?" Ron looked at her, startled, before turning away slightly, ears as red as his hair.

"Well… yeah, just a bit. I was stuck here with a bite in my leg while you two went, Merlin knows where. I feel like you'll leave me behind while you two get closer."

"Ron," said Harry. "That will never happen. "You're our best mate. We'd never abandon you. Not if we could help it." Reassured, Ron nodded in acceptance as Madam Pomfrey walked in, a worried Molly Weasley behind her.

"Oh, Ronald," exclaimed Molly as she rushed over to her youngest son. "Are you ok?!"

"Mum," asked Ron. "I'm fine. It's just a… wolf bite. What are you doing here?!"

"I called your home, Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey. "I figured, after the day you had, you'd appreciate going home early. Especially with that wound. Even with the potions you've taken for it, to stave off infection, you shouldn't be moving around on it too much for the next week or so. It's taking a remarkably long time to heal, for some reason."

"Maybe it was something in it's saliva," suggested Hermione. _'Sirius bit Ron in his Animagus form. Maybe the potions aren't working because of that tiny detail?'_ Harry blinked as he heard Hermione's mind in his own. He turned to her, but saw she was looking forward as Poppy thought it over. Subtly, he noticed Hermione's shadow shift as Hermione scratched an itch on her nose. _'Shh,'_ sounded shortly thereafter and it was Hermione's turn to blink as she looked around.

"Something the matter dear," asked Molly.

"I thought I heard something just now." Harry cleared his throat slightly as he gestured to the shadows subtly with his foot. Hermione's eyes widened slightly in realization before she turned to Poppy. "It was probably just nerves after the Dementor encounter we had last night."

"Would you like a calming draught," asked the school Medi-Witch. Hermione shook her head.

"No thank you, I think I just need a good meal to calm my nerves."

"Alright but remember if you think you're going to have a panic attack, just come back and I'll give you a calming draught." She turned to Harry. "Once again gracing my office with your presence, I see, Mr. Potter."

"Only chance I get to see you, Poppy," said Harry with a wink. Hermione smacked his shoulder as he chuckled, and Poppy shook her head.

"Too much like your father, you are. Your magical exhaustion and Dementor exposure are really the only things you need to worry about at the moment. You'll be released right now to get some breakfast and, if you can, get plenty of chocolate for the exhaustion and Dementor exposure respectively."

"I love the magical world. Only place where chocolate is a good for you."

"Just remember not to eat too much, Mr. Potter. Now, off with you two. I need to discharge Mr. Weasley into his mother's care. Oh, do be dears and see if the other Weasleys would like to return home as well. With classes over for the school year, it seems only fair."

"We'll do that, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"Thank you. Now then…" As she went to her desk to get the necessary paperwork for Molly to sign to take her children home early, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, they saw the houses were already gathered for breakfast.

"There's the twins," said Harry. "I'll go talk with them and Percy."

"Then I'll talk to Ginny," said Hermione. "And then we can talk."

"About?"

"Well… a number of things. Shadows being the main concern and the other concern…"

"Is?"

"…It can wait."

"_How you feel about me," _whispered her shadow. Harry and Hermione both blushed and Harry cleared his throat.

"Um… sure. But, do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"A little privacy would be nice for this."

"Alright. Then when we finish speaking with the Weasleys and eating, lets head to the library." Hermione smiled and nodded before heading towards the youngest Weasley. Harry slowly made his way to the twins, his mind racing. _'How do I feel about Hermione? I mean, she's brilliant. And beautiful. And she's been there for me since the troll incident. Never leaving my side, not even once.' _Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the twins moved in front of him.

"Harry," said Fred/George. "Have you seen our dunce of a brother?"

"He's been missing since last night," said George/Fred. "Come to think of it…"

"…You were missing as well."

"What happened," they asked at once. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples from their twin talk.

"We were out by the Forbidden Forest, a wolf attacked us and bit Ron's leg. He's in the Infirmary right now, about to taken home by your mum. Madam Pomfrey wanted me and Hermione to find you and your siblings to see if you wanted to head home with them as well.

"Is Ron ok," asked Percy, who'd heard the conversation nearby.

"He's fine, but the wound is taking a bit longer to heal. Which is why your mother came to pick him up."

"Getting to go home early," started one twin.

"We'd never pass that chance up," stated the other.

"I would," said Percy. "But I have my responsibilities as Head Boy. I can't just shirk them."

"Percy," said a girl beside him. Harry noticed she had a Ravenclaw tie around her neck. "Don't be daft. It's your family. And it's not like we'll crumble without you. Me and the Prefects will handle things on the Express. Go home with your family. Percy mulled her words over for a second.

"Alright. I'll do what you suggest, Penelope." She smiled and kissed him. Harry chuckled as the twins mocked Percy by making kissy faces. "Both of you, behave. And act your age, you're fifth years, for Merlin's sake."

"Fat chance of that happening," said Harry as the brothers walked off. He turned around and found Ginny accidentally bump into him.

"Oh, sorry, Harry."

"It's my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." Without a second thought, Harry slipped passed her to his usual seat beside Hermione. A downtrodden Ginny sighed before following after her brothers. The two ate their meals while sharing a pleasant chat with their housemates and excused themselves so they could head to the library to speak. Once there, and after a brief exchange between Hermione and Madam Pince, they found a table and sat down.

"So," said Hermione. "Where should we begin?" Harry thought briefly before turning to Hermione.

"I don't know what love feels like, Hermione. From what my shadow said last night, you know how my life before Hogwarts was. I've always been closed off from others and never expressed my emotions. Truth be told, you are the only one I've actually been comfortable with showing these emotions…"

"Harry. What do you think of me?"

"I think you're brilliant, and beautiful and so amazingly strong, stronger than I've ever been, at least."

"And…" She scooted closer to Harry. "What happens when you do think of me?"

"I… my heart feels like it skips a beat. My mind sometimes drifts to certain quirks of yours I find adorable, and the thought of you in danger makes me angry. I…" Harry's words were cut off as Hermione brought her lips to his. As the two friends shared their first kiss, their hearts began to beat as one. Inexperienced as they both were, neither pulled away from their kiss for a long while until they heard someone clear their throat. Reluctantly, they both pulled away and turned to the newcomer, a girl with long black hair and light green eyes. She wore a Slytherin tie and was sitting on the table beside them with an amused look on her face.

"Oh good, that brought you out of it. Thought you two were going to suffocate with how long you were snogging." She slid off the table, making Harry blush as the motion gave him a brief look at her panties. "Thought I should let you know, Madam Pince is closing the library early. Something about a family emergency forcing her home faster than she would like."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Thank you, miss…"

"Davis." She extended and shook Hermione's hand. "Tracey Davis. I have to admit, your little confession just now, Potter, was so adorable."

"How much of that did you hear," asked Harry.

"Just the ending just before Granger here tried eating your face. But from what I heard it sounded sweet." She grinned at them. "So, you two finally a couple?" Harry turned to Hermione as she gripped his hand lightly. "I'll take that protective gesture as a yes. Now, before you start talking about marriage…" She grinned as she had both teens blushing like mad. "Mr. Potter, my best friend, Daphne Greengrass, would like a word with you on the Hogwarts Express. Just arrive at our cart and you will find us. We usually take the cart right next to yours, if you can believe it?" She grinned as she bent to adjust something on her shoe and noticed Hermione covering Harry's eyes as she did. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See you later." She winked at Harry and skipped off.

"The nerve of her," huffed Hermione. "Doing such a brash thing like that."

"Was she right," asked Harry. "Are we… you know?" Hermione turned to him with a smile.

"Are we what, Harry?"

"Are we… a couple?" Hermione's response with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Of course, Harry. I just wanted to hear you say it." She took his hand. "Come on, let's go back to the dorms and finish packing."

"Right." They walked, hand in hand, back to the Gryffindor common room entrance. As they climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Now, about the other thing we need to discuss."

"Right, the shadows."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You called it Dark Magic, something we've been warned to be weary of, and yet Emissary made it sound like it wasn't as bad as everyone believes it to be."

"But, it seems so… unnatural. Almost like we shouldn't."

"What about her warning? She mentioned something was going to happen. We should be prepared in case she's telling the truth or she's leading us to a trap."

"You think we should accept her offer?"

"I think we should. If nothing else, it'll be a learning experience and a chance to learn some new spells." Hermione bit her lip slightly as she thought it over before turning to Harry.

"Alright. We'll do it. But how do we contact her?"

"She said it herself, remember? No one can hide from the shadows." Harry turned to their shadows and saw them nod before his flew off.

"Won't someone notice your shadow is gone?"

"When do people ever focus on shadows on a normal basis?"

"Well… I guess you're right." Harry smiled and kissed her cheek as they made their way into the common room. A few hours later, the whole of Hogwarts found themselves waiting to get on the Express to go home. As he and Hermione waited alongside Neville, the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, walked around the students.

"Bets were at 150/1! Officially, they got together at 8:52 AM this morning! Someone had that specific time on this specific day! Step right up, claim your earnings!"

"What's going on," Harry asked Neville.

"Most of the school had a betting pool going on about when you two would get together," said Parvati over his shoulder. Maximum bet was 10 Galleons."

"You were betting on us," asked Hermione.

"No, we were betting on who would get together, when, and how. I was sure it would be when Hermione got herself in trouble again and you'd come and save her, Harry! Like a knight in shining armor and she'd profess her love for you! And then…" She stopped talking as her twin smacked her upside the head.

"And then you shut up. Sorry about my sister, you two. She tends to get carried away."

"It's alright, Padma," said Hermione. "At least you didn't have a bet going on."

"She did," said a blonde Ravenclaw second year as she skipped passed. "5 Galleons you'd get together at Christmas."

"Luna," exclaimed Padma as Harry chuckled. Luna skipped over to Lee and held out her hand. He smiled and dropped a bag of coins into her hands. She smiled before skipping back over to where she was standing beside Padma. Harry noticed she wore a necklace made of corks and had earrings fashioned out of radishes. She had a wide eyed look on her face as she stared off into the distance like she was daydreaming. "Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a second year Ravenclaw. She may seem a bit… odd… but she's a good kid."

"Hello," said Luna with a smile. She turned to Harry. "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you too, Luna." He returned her smile. Luna blinked as she looked down. Harry followed her gaze and noticed his shadow return. He turned to her, worried, but found she was distracted by something else. Shortly thereafter, they climbed aboard the train with Luna opting to sit in the same cart as Harry, Hermione and Neville. After the train started moving, Harry made his way to the cart next to theirs, looking for Tracey and her friend, Daphne. He stepped into the cart and saw Tracey and Pansy Parkinson sitting across from two blonde girls, one clearly the older of two sisters.

"There he is," exclaimed Tracey with a smile. Daphne took a sip from the teacup she had in her hand before setting it aside. "Hello, Harry."

"Tracey." He nodded to her. He exchanged a glare with Pansy before addressing the two sisters. "And I'm assuming you are Daphne Greengrass."

"You assume correctly. And this is my younger sister, Astoria. She's just completed her first year at Hogwarts."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Astoria, trying to keep her face neutral, much like her sisters, the shadow of a smile briefly gracing her lips. Harry gave her a brief smile.

"Just refer to me as Harry, please."

"As this is a formal meeting," said Daphne. "First names are reserved for those already familiar with each other. It is Pureblood custom." Harry turned to her and saw she kept an air of dignity and neutrality about her, an ever present mask hiding her emotions. A mask he knew all to well, the only difference being, his was forged from fear, hers from training. She addressed Tracey and Pansy. "If you three could please wait in Mr. Potter's car along with whoever is there, we have a private matter to discuss."

"Sure," said Tracey. "We'll leave you to your marital talks." Harry gave her a look as he briefly noticed a blush on Daphne's cheeks.

"Out with you, and Pansy, do not cause any trouble."

"I won't," said Pansy. "If _she_ won't."

"Harm Hermione in any way, Parkinson," said Harry as he fixed her with a coldhearted glare. "And you answer to me." He noticed a small ounce of fear escape her face as Tracey grinned from ear to ear.

"Ooh, he's protective! What a catch!" She pretended to swoon.

"Out," said Daphne, her patience clearly showing. The three girls left, and Daphne addressed a seat across from her. Harry sat and waited for her to finish her tea as she tried to calm herself before speaking. "Now then. I'm sure you're wondering just why I've asked to meet with you, Mr. Potter."

"I am, Ms. Greengrass."

"It pertains to our future together."

"And what future would that be?"

"Do you know nothing about it?"

"Honestly, I didn't even know about the Wizarding World until I received my Hogwarts letter. Let alone that my parents were magical."

"So you had no clue. I see. Then I shall make this brief. In the early days of their pregnancy, your parents and my own came to an agreement. Our mothers were friends, you see, and wanted to be closer. When they, alongside Alice Longbottom, learned of the genders of their children, our mums convinced our fathers to sign a Betrothal Contract between the two of us." She glanced at him as he started sputtering in surprise. "It is a common thing in the Wizarding World, Mr. Potter. And my mother had to convince yours of its natural place among high society members and Pureblood families alike. A chance at building alliances and strengthening friendships.

"The choice was then made for us to meet, become friends and hope something would happen between us to make sure the Betrothal could smoothly transition into an Engagement Contract. Needless to say, not everything went according to plan."

"Meaning Voldemort killing my parents." Even Daphne's apparent training wasn't enough to hide the involuntary flinch that crossed her face. "Why does everyone do that?"

"Those within the Wizarding World our age grew up on horror stories of the Dark Lord. Whenever his name was mentioned, our parents involuntarily flinched and looked behind them, as if expecting an attack. From what my father told me the Dark Lord's name was Tabooed during the war. When a Tabooed word, name, or phrase is uttered aloud, the original intent was for Aurors to crack down on those using the Unforgivable Curses instantly. Though that practice has long since been done away with because of corruption. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. What are the Unforgivable Curses?"

"_Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra._ Absolute control, absolute torture, and absolute death respectively. These three curses specifically target the soul, from what my father tells me, and cannot be stopped by magical shields. Only physical ones or by evading them. The first two can, theoretically, be fought through, but the third… only one person alive has been able to survive it."

"And who would that person… oh. You're talking about me." Daphne nodded.

"Back to the original subject at hand. Our fathers did sign the Contract and you and I are betrothed. Meaning, at a future date in time, we are to be married if we so choose."

"And let me guess, you don't want to marry me."

"On the contrary, marriage to you is preferable to the only other alternative. A certain ponce by the name of Draco Malfoy." She poured herself more tea. "His father has been trying to push a Contract between us for ages."

"So, what. I'm just a scapegoat?"

"No, you dolt." She stood up and walked to him. "The reason I called you here was to see what you wanted to do. Honoring this Contract would mean keeping a promise our parents made to each other. What I am asking, is to see if we can be friends and to see if it can bloom into something more to help the Betrothal go smoothly. However, if you wish to end it, I completely understand."

"Daphne…" She shot him a look. "Ms. Greengrass. I'm dating Hermione."

"And you can continue to date her. Multiple relationships is another common thing within our society. And our Contract is written to ensure both Ancient and Noble family lines continue on without problem. That being said, our first born son, if we continue on with this Contract, shall take my maiden name. The rest shall have yours and mine combined. If you are still dating Ms. Granger, and choose to marry her, your children with her shall just be named Potter. Your mother thought up the specifics after mine explained everything about our society and its less than modern traditions." She sat next to him. "And truth be told…" Harry turned to her and saw her mask had been dropped. A blush had crept onto her face. "Recently I've found myself… fantasizing about women as well as men, so… sharing you with another girl is… appealing… to me."

"I… see." The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments before he turned back to her. "If I can get back to you on this. It's a lot to think about."

"I understand. Take as much time as you need Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Ms. Greengrass. If you don't mind, I would prefer to call you Daphne."

"Only if you allow me to call you Harry."

"Deal." They exchanged a smile before Harry went back to his cart. He found its current occupants sitting in silence as Hermione and Pansy glared at one another. "Did I miss anything."

"Only complete boredom," said Tracey as she laid herself down, lying her head in Hermione's lap. "All that's happened is a brief but deadly exchange of surnames and these two glaring the whole time. Oh and your friend here talking about…" She looked up at Luna. "What were they again?"

"Wrackspurts," said Luna.

"Right those. Lovegood, right? Father's owner of the _Quibler_?"

"That's right."

"It's a lesser known newspaper about Magi-Cryptozoology."

"Magi…" started Harry.

"Cryptozoology," said Hermione. "The study of creatures said only to exist in legend and myth. A ridiculous subject if you ask me."

"Loch Ness Monster," said Harry.

"Water horse," said Tracey.

"Centaurs?"

"Living in dark forests all over the world," said Luna.

"But those can be explained because of the existence of magic."

"So can the others," said Pansy. "Its just that no one chooses to go looking for them." She stood up. "Come on, lets get back to Daphne."

"Where's Astoria," asked Harry.

"In the loo," said Tracey as she moved to a handstand, giving the entire cart a peek at her panties. Neville and Harry blushed along with Hermione. Luna hummed a random tune in her head as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pervert," said Pansy as she waited to open the door. "Let's go." Tracey righted herself and winked once more at Harry before leaving. Harry resumed his seat beside Hermione as Neville gulped loudly.

"Well that was entertaining," joked Harry. Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly while Neville nodded, dumbly. Halfway through the train ride, Harry and Hermione were asleep, hand in hand, and soon found themselves back in the realm of shadows, the Emissary waiting for them.

"So," came the whispered voice. "What is your decision?" They gave each other a gentle squeeze before Hermione spoke up.

"We'll learn from you."

"Excellent, my dears. Then let us begin at once…"


	2. The Shadow Mark

Harry and Hermione turned to Emissary as they floated above their sleeping bodies. "What's the first thing we are going to learn," asked Hermione.

"Patience would be first," whispered Emissary. "A will to learn is admirable, but learning without caution is reckless and foolhardy, Ms. Granger." Hermione blushed lightly, an odd sight for Harry in the greyed out space they were currently in. "Before you can learn Umbramancy, you must first learn the rules of the Court. Memorize them, abide by them, and when needed, enforce them."

"How many rules are there," asked Harry.

"There are 9. But for now you need only concern yourselves with the first one. In order to become a member of the Court you must be approached by either myself, or one in my position, the Monarch, Umbra, or the shadows themselves. Once approached, you must accept the Shadow Mark. It will appear as a tattoo on your person in which ever shape reflects your suitable position. Accepting the Shadow Mark will make you a member of the Court, after which your title will be bestowed by the Shadows themselves."

"What else will the mark do," asked Hermione.

"Consider it a contract. One can only use Umbramancy by making a Contract with the shadows. All members of the Court have this Contract, but not all of us choose to learn Umbramancy. The mark also shows your status and roll within the Court." She waved her wand over her face and revealed a woman with long, flowing, black hair, golden eyes, and a kind demeanor. "This is the only chance I'm going to give you," she said, her voice warm and filled with concern and compassion. "Once you accept the mark, you must abide by the other 8 rules of the Court. Breaking even one means a harsh punishment. This is your only chance to back out, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. What is your choice?" Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Emissary observed the two teens as a silent conversation passed between the two.

A moment later, they nodded, and Hermione planted a kiss on Harry's lips before they turned back to her. "We accept," they said in unison. Emissary stared at them for a second before giggling.

"Not together for more than a day and already acting as one. You two are truly remarkable." She waved her wand once more before her face, her mask resuming its original position. "Now then. Hold out your hands to your shadows. They will bestow your mark upon you." Harry and Hermione turned to their respective shadows and held out their hands. Their shadows grasped their hands and each other's. Emissary watched as both teens cringed slightly as they felt a burning sensation course through them.

Harry gasped as a white mark appeared on the back of his right hand, taking on the form of a dragon's head spewing flames. Hermione's mark appeared to be a horned snake head and appeared on her left hand. Emissary nodded in acceptance as the shadows resumed their usual positions. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, examining the marks upon their bodies. "The appearance of the Marks on your form in the Realm of Shadows will not appear the same as your physical bodies. But both will have a clear meaning to you. Harry, you bear the Mark of the Dragon. Dragons have long since been a symbol of protection of Ancient Secrets to the Court. This Marks you as Defender and Enforcer of the Court, an Umbral Knight.

"Hermione, you bear the Mark of the Horned Serpent. Horned Serpents are known to be very intelligent and insightful, and fully aware of nearby dangers. This marks you as Scholar and Spymaster of the Court."

"Spymaster," asked Hermione.

"A common job of the Court is to learn the secrets of others. The last Wizarding War deprived the Court of all of its spies. The position of Spymaster has yet to be filled due to this. One of the Lords of the Twilight Council took up the reigns in the absence but cannot divert too much time to it."

"Why haven't you found someone else among the population?"

"For the same reason things have remained stagnant in the Wizarding UK, they either align with the Light, headed by Dumbledore, or the Dark, headed by Riddle and, in his absence, Lucius Malfoy." They followed her to another part of the train where they spotted Draco Malfoy sitting with a smug look on his face while Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle laughed at something he said. "Those who lean more towards either side cannot be trusted by the Shadows. They have an allegiance and feel obligated or threatened to report to the leader of whichever faction they support.

"The Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle families all fit under this category, as do the Abbots, Weasleys, and, until a few generations ago, the Potters."

"My family," asked Harry.

"Yes. I believe it was your great grandfather who wished for your family to remain neutral, seeing it as a better option to act as a switch vote between Light and Dark Alliances."

"Why?"

"Certain aspects of the Dark Alliance ensure safety of traditions which would protect family magics from going extinct and never being used by future generations, a practice you're already familiar with is your Betrothal Contract with Miss Daphne Greengrass."

"What," asked Hermione.

"It's something I was going to speak with you about while we waited for your parents to pick you up," said Harry. He then told her everything Daphne told him, unable to leave out the information about Daphne's fantasies, making his best friend turned girlfriend blush. "Why couldn't I leave that part out?"

"It is a part of your initiation to the Court," said Emissary. "Rule #2: No secrets are to be kept from Court members. No one, not even the Court's Monarch, is exempt from this rule. While still learning of your roles and exploring the reaches of your Contracts, whenever you speak with a Court member, you will be unable to tell a lie unless in the presence of others, in which case, your shadow speaks the truth for you. Do not worry, only those who have visited the Realm of Shadows can hear or see your shadows interact with you. That being said, allow me to skip to rule #5: Simple practitioners of Umbramancy are not members of the Court unless the first rule is in effect, the telling sign would be given by their shadow. These people are not to be treated as Court members and therefor can be lied to.

"This Compulsion will remain until it is fully ingrained into you not to lie to the Court, and even then, while a Court Session is occurring, the Compulsion is in full effect. This is for trials and war council."

"Hear that," asked Hermione with a grin. "Now when we're married, you can't ever lie to me." She covered her mouth as Harry turned as red as a tomato.

"Bit early to talk about that," muttered the Gryffindor Seeker.

"On the contrary," said Emissary. "The sooner the better. In fact, your shadows have marked you as Betrothed as well." The teenagers stared at her for a second before she spoke up again. "You two already have a powerful bond, being best friends and companions for each other. Your shadows merely took a step forward for you, a step you can always back away from in the future. Your shadows will always look out for your best interests, it is part of your Contract with them." Harry and Hermione turned to their shadows and saw them holding hands, much like they were. Hermione shivered slightly as their 'faces' opened up showing black smiles in a white void.

"That's a little creepy," she said.

"I will discuss the other rules at a later time. The train is approaching King's Cross station, your friends are bound to try and wake you up soon. Another thing I should mention, with the creation of the Contract, certain restrictions and physical limitations have been lifted. Don't be surprised if you find an increase in energy and magical power, or if your shadow strikes at another to defend you. Keep in mind, any interactions with the physical world will be noticed, so do try and keep confrontations to within magical society, homes with a known magical person, or your own houses respectively. Umbramancy can easily be learned by finding the rare tomes, but in the Mundane World, well you know the rules of the Magical World. Until we meet again, Knight Potter, Spymaster Granger…"

Harry and Hermione awoke as Neville shook their shoulders. "We're almost there, you two," said the normally timid boy. They looked around and spotted Daphne and Tracey had moved into their car, their trunks above Harry. "They moved here to avoid Malfoy."

"Astoria went to sit with some friends in Slytherin," said Daphne. "Pansy, unfortunately, is forced to sit with them due to a standing contract between Lucius and her father she's yet to find a way out of sans making herself 'used goods'. An option she'd rather avoid." She stood up and turned to Hermione. "You and are the only two girls who've yet to change. It would be smarter and faster for us to change together." She turned to the people in the cart. "All of you, out."

"Better do as the wifey says, Harry," said Tracey with a grin.

"Sod off, Tracey," muttered Harry with a blush. He reached into his trunk, extracted his Muggle attire, hand me downs from his cousin that never fit him, and made for the restroom to change while the others went to the hall. Daphne pulled the blinds closed and proceeded to try and get to her trunk.

"Let me help you," said Hermione as she tried to help her.

"I've got it," said Daphne, slightly annoyed. Both girls grabbed hold of the trunk and pulled it free, a broken latch causing it to open suddenly and spill its contents over both girls. Hearing the thud and the subsequent shrieks of surprise, Tracey grinned as her prank proved successful. She stopped Neville who tried to check on them.

"I knew you Gryffindors were bold, but to peek at two girls trying to change? Naughty, naughty, Longbottom." Neville blushed darkly before taking a step away from the door, trying to defend himself. Tracey grinned as she leaned against the door, acting as a guard for her best friend. Daphne scrambled to pick up her things, half embarrassed, half angry as she had a feeling who was responsible for this. Hermione helped until she picked up an odd object for a girl of the Pureblood Wizarding society. An issue of _Playboy_ with a few earmarked pages of women in lingerie and even less posing for the infamous magazine. Both girls blushed as Daphne quickly stuffed it into her trunk before turning to her.

"Tell no one of this, please," she begged.

"Don't worry," replied Hermione. "Your secret is safe with me." Internally chuckling at the accidental joke, Hermione continued to help Daphne. "Daphne, what was it you were talking with Harry about?" Daphne stiffened before putting on her neutral mask.

"It is a private affair between myself and Mr. Potter. And its Miss Greengrass to you, Miss Granger. I've not given you permission to call me by my given name."

"Is that a Pureblood custom?"

"It is."

"Then I apologize, Miss Greengrass. I am unaware of Pureblood customs within the Wizarding World." Daphne nodded before pulling out her Muggle attire.

"…If you must know… my discussion with Mr. Potter was about something you may not be comfortable with…"

"That being…?" Hermione, already fully aware of the Betrothal Contract, decided to see if Daphne was one she could trust. Her decision proved fruitful as Daphne, with only a little reluctance, revealed the Betrothal Contract to her. Hermione paused to make her think she was shocked.

"I understand completely if you don't wish for Harry to continue through with this. I know you've only just started dating, but only a fool would not see your feelings for each other." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed her shadow's shoulders moving up and down, almost as if it were laughing. Hermione blushed as she considered her words.

"I'll admit this is… odd for me. But… I trust Harry. If he wishes to continue with this, I won't stop him." Daphne gave her an appreciative smile. "Also… I find you rather attractive…" Now both girls were blushing as Daphne registered Hermione's words.

"I see…" Daphne stood up and helped Hermione up as well. Hermione noticed the Ice Queen's hand linger for a moment she let go. "Very well then. That's enough friendly talking for now. We should start changing."

"You're absolutely right, Miss Greengrass." Daphne cleared her throat.

"If Harry decides to go through with this, and if both of us are still with him to the point of marriage. It may be beneficial if we address each other by our given names. For that reason, from this moment forward, you may call me Daphne."

"Then you may call me Hermione." Daphne nodded, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Harry returned, dressed in his Muggle attire, and found Neville, Luna and Tracey still outside the cart.

"They're still changing," he asked.

"I think they were busy for the last few minutes picking up Daphne's knickers off the ground," said Tracey. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "I may or may not have broken the non-enchanted latch on her trunk."

"You are a wicked girl, Tracey Davis."

"Funny, Daph says the same thing. And if you think I'm wicked now, just wait till you get to know me." She winked at Harry who blushed at the innuendo and shook his head. Daphne opened the door to the cart.

"You may enter now. And don't think I don't know what you did, Tracey," said the Ice Queen.

"Why, what ever do you mean, Daphne?" Daphne merely folded her arms against her chest as she fixed a glare at her best friend. Harry noticed Hermione's shadow float over to her before leaning to his ear.

"_You have my permission_," it whispered with her voice before returning to her. Harry noticed Luna's eyes seeming to track it as it reentered the cart. Luna blinked before moving passed Daphne with Tracey to retrieve their trunks. Neville followed close behind, still mulling over the moment of embarrassment from Tracey's teasing. Harry walked up to Daphne.

"Daphne, can I have a word?"

"Have you thought about," she asked.

"I have and, as long as Hermione is ok with it, I will see our parents promise through." Daphne gave him a smile.

"Then you're in luck. I had a talk with Hermione while you were changing. I told her about our discussion and our parents agreement and promise. She said she was fine with it. You can ask her if you wish."

"I don't think I'll need to," said Harry as he saw her shadow bow in respect and nod its head. "I trust you, Daphne." Daphne smiled.

"I cannot tell if you are a well meaning fool for trusting me so easily, or if its your Gryffindor courage telling you to trust me as you do."

"I'd say it's a bit of both, with the latter telling me to do this." Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Daphne blushed darkly, a feature that caught Tracey's eye.

"Ooh," exclaimed the raven haired girl. "There's a sight I never get to see!" Daphne growled before resuming her neutral mask and turning to her best friend.

"Shut it, or I'll toss your trunk into the Thames."

"You know you love me!" she threw her arms around Daphne's shoulder, bringing her into a hug as she turned to Harry. "Harry, if that kiss was anything to go by, would you kindly be a gentleman and carry our stuff, as well as Hermione's, off the train?"

"Marvelous idea, Miss Davis," said Hermione behind her, already lugging her trunk out of the cart as they pulled into the station. Hermione grinned at them.

"Please, call me Tracey!"

"Very well then, Tracey. But instead of Harry doing the heavy lifting, it can be you." She tossed her trunk to Tracey. The perverted girl scrambled to catch it before Daphne grinned and placed her trunk on top of Hermione's.

"A wonderful idea, Hermione," said Daphne with an evil grin. She leaned to Tracey. "This is for breaking the latch on my trunk," she whispered. Tracey groaned slightly but accepted her fate. Harry opted not to add to her punishment for her actions and dragged his own trunk out, Hedwig's cage on top of it, the owl having been let out to stretch her wings and fly to #4 Privet Dr herself. Rather than let Tracey suffer for too long, Harry went ahead and carried back a trolley to place the trunks on. Tracey groaned as she leaned against a wall.

"Those two are evil," said Tracey. "I give you a week before you fall victim to their devilish ways. Dating two demons is begging to doom yourself."

"Somehow I think I'll be fine," said Harry. "And you were the one that started it."

"You can't prove that."

"You told us you did it," said Neville.

"Pure speculation!"

"Is she always like this," asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Daphne. "And unfortunately, I'm stuck with her."

"Besties for life," shouted Tracey. Daphne shook her head before turning to Harry.

"You should come with me to meet my parents when they arrive. They'll want to meet you and know we plan on going through with the Contract."

"Alright then." Harry spotted Astoria struggling with her trunk and went over to help her. She turned to him as he placed her trunk on the trolley next to Daphne's.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said the younger Greengrass sister.

"Call me Harry. Seems only right since me and your sister are now dating." Astoria beamed at them.

"Then you can call me Story!"

"Alright then." Harry smiled at her. Neville spotted his grandmother and waved to them goodbye after collecting his trunk. Luna pulled herself on top of the trolley and turned to Harry as Tracey and Daphne spoke with Hermione about the Mundane World. "Can I help you Luna?"

"You formed a contract with your shadow, didn't you? You and Hermione."

"Wh… how did you…?"

"I can see them moving. Seers can see when a person is learning Umbramancy, it's part of our gift of sight, seeing the normally unseen. The future, and shadows being the main thing."

"That must be handy."

"One would think, but it happens at the most inopportune times." She blinked and turned to Astoria. "3…2…1…" Harry turned to her and watched as she pulled something out of Daphne's trunk.

"Daphne," said Astoria. "What's this?" She held out a magazine to her older sister, one Harry remembered seeing in his cousin's room the last time he was forced to clean it before the dinner with Marge the Barge and his trip on the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Daphne gasped and took it from her, quickly hiding back in her trunk before glaring at Tracey as if to say: 'this is your fault'.

"It's nothing Story, don't worry about it. And don't ask Mum and Dad either, ok? It's… personal."

"Ok then."

"Why didn't you stop that," Harry asked Luna.

"Why should I," she responded. "If it's going to happen, why should I interfere."

"To spare Daphne the embarrassment and Astoria the confusion."

"Hmm…" Luna blinked once more and grabbed her trunk. "Dad is here. See you after summer, Harry."

"See you later, Luna." He waved her off as she dragged her trunk over to a fireplace just as her father arrived. Harry shook his head. He turned to Tracey who took Luna's place on top of the trunks on the trolley. He blushed and turned away as he noticed Tracey was carelessly sitting with a skirt on at an elevated height. Daphne noticed and sighed before tipping the cart and sending Tracey to the ground. Her best friend pouted and crossed her arms as Daphne shook her head.

"I told you before, act more like a lady, and less like a pervert," she said. Tracey stuck her tongue out before spotting her family.

"And that's me," she said. She gathered her trunk and wandered off calling back a casual farewell to Daphne and the Astoria.

"She's odd, isn't she," asked Hermione.

"She grows on you," sighed Daphne.

"How long will that take?"

"I'll let you know when it happens with me." Harry chuckled slightly. She turned to them. Come on, my parents should be waiting on the Muggle side."

"Why are they waiting there," asked Harry

"They were probably doing some shopping," said Astoria. "Mum prefers shopping at Muggle markets, she said they were more… what was the word?"

"Abundant," said Daphne. "There is more to choose from, in a sense." Harry pushed the trolley behind the girls and followed them through. On the other side, they spotted a woman who appeared to be an older version of Daphne. "There's Mum." She took Harry's hand. "Come on." Harry and Hermione pushed the cart after the two girls and exchanged a smile.

"There they are, Cyrus," said Mrs. Greengrass. "And it seems they have company." Cyrus Greengrass turned to where her wife was looking and spotted a boy and a girl with his daughters. A closer look revealed the lightning shaped scar on the boy's head and Cyrus leaned towards his wife.

"Not just any company, Martha," he said in a low voice. "It's James' and Lily's kid." She gasped as she realized he was right and smiled slightly.

"Mum, Dad," said Daphne. "This is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry as he held out his hand to Cyrus. Cyrus shook it.

"And you as well, Mr. Potter," said Cyrus. "I am Daphne's father, Cyrus Greengrass. This is my wife, Martha."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Martha as she shook Harry's hand.

"And this is Hermione Granger," said Daphne as she gestured to the Muggleborn witch.

"How do you do," said Hermione.

"Always a pleasure to meet some of Daphne's friends," said Cyrus.

"I had a discussion with Harry on the train ride here," said Daphne. "We've decided to see how things work out regarding the Betrothal Contract."

"Daphne," said Martha. "You didn't have to do that."

"Better Harry than to be stuck with someone like Malfoy. Besides, this way Harry gets to honor something his parents agreed to."

"Did you really word it that way? Most would take it as manipulation."

"I didn't ma'am," said Harry. "I saw it as a means of doing something my parents actually wanted me to do. Get to know Daphne and see where it leads us."

"This also has the added benefit of Harry learning more about his family's status," said Daphne. "He was raised by his Muggle relatives and never knew about the Magical World until he got his Hogwarts letter."

"I want to say it was a drastic oversight on Dumbledore's part, but something's been nagging at me since he keeps sending me back there."

"Muggle relatives," asked Martha. "Wait, you don't mean Petunia, do you?"

"You knew her?"

"Knew of her. Shortly after we graduated from Hogwarts, your mother and Petunia had a rather nasty falling out."

"Over what?"

"Lily never said, just that she never wanted you to meet her or her fiancé."

"After living with them for 12 years, I think I can guess why." Harry rolled his shoulders in a circle, memories of Vernon's 'punishments' always fresh in his mind, especially when he felt the scars on his back."

"Harry, do they…?" Harry froze up slightly before looking away.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's something I need to deal with on my own." Hermione glanced at Harry and noticed his shadow ball its fists before a wicked light filled grin spread over the dark visage. Hermione turned to Harry, a suspicious expression on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning to the Greengrass family. "Well, I'd rather not keep you any longer. I should escort Hermione to her parents."

"As a good boyfriend should," said Daphne with a smirk. Astoria blinked before turning to her sister.

"I thought he was your boyfriend," she said.

"And that should be our cue to leave," said Cyrus. "Harry, feel free to visit Greengrass manor whenever you wish. I'd like to know the kind of person you are. Not what these rumors claim you to be from children's novels and shoddy news from the _Prophet_."

"I would like that, Mr. Greengrass," said Harry.

"Call me Cyrus, Harry. In private discussions. In more formal discussions, something I'm sure Daphne will be more than happy to have a discussion with you about, refer to me as Lord Greengrass. For future reference, until you receive the Head of House title when you come of age, your formal title is Heir Potter in things like business or political situations."

"That sounds odd to me. 'Lord' and 'Heir'."

"It's the way things are," said Daphne. She kissed his cheek, followed by Hermione's which had her parents exchanging a curious look, before the Greengrass family made their way to the exit.

"Now its my turn to introduce you to my parents," said Hermione with a grin.

"We've only just started dating," Harry mock groaned. "Isn't it a bit early to be meeting the parents?"

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be speaking about marriage?"

"Technically, you brought it up, but I'll abstain." Harry walked with her, hand in hand, as they search for her parents. Upon finding them, Harry could tell right off the bat they were her parents. Her mother seemed to be a more mature version of herself. Long brown hair, tied into a bun and a warm and kind smile. Her father stood a head taller than her mother. He had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes. His posture was relaxed yet at attention, alluding to someone with military training. Their meeting with Hermione's parents was brief, but kind. Harry half expected her father to give him the riot act when she told him they were dating, but it never came. Instead, the military man turned dentist shook his head and thanked Harry for saving his daughter's life in their first year. Harry tried shrugging it off but found it hard to ignore the man's praise of his heroics.

Not long after, the Grangers had to leave, her parents having an appointment to keep. Harry and Hermione made plans to meet up and visit the Burrow to see how Ron was doing and soon, Harry was left alone. Knowing his uncle would end up taking his sweet time, only to blame him for being late later, Harry decided to wander around the station for a while until his uncle finally arrived. Not long after, he found himself colliding with someone. Harry groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, an unknown weight added to his waist. "Whoops, sorry," said the girl on top of him. He blinked as he looked at her. She appeared to be the same age as him, had long blonde hair and blue irises with red rings around them and wore a pair of short shorts and a red top that showed off her assets without shame. "Dad's always telling me to watch where I'm going, but I inherited my mom's over eagerness for certain things!" Harry could tell she was American by her accent and blushed when he realized she was still straddling his waist.

"Um… not that I mind being in this position, but could you…?" The girl looked down and blushed before climbing to her feet.

"Sorry! I tend to zone out when I start rambling." She helped him up.

"It's ok. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." She looked at him curiously.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I think I'd remember meeting a pretty American girl." The girl blushed and smiled at him.

"A British charmer! That's what I expected to meet when I came here! I'm Amalia by the way!"

"Harry." They shook hands with matching smiles. "So, Amalia. What brings you to London. Well, Mom is here on business, and I came with her for a tournament being held here."

"Amalia," called a woman from the crowd. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming, Mom!" Amalia quickly wrote down something on a note before handing it to Harry. "Here's my phone number and email address, feel free to look me up!" She started walking away.

"I don't have a computer," called Harry. Amalia turned around.

"Then buy one!" She turned back around and walked over to her mother, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"There you are, Boy," called Vernon behind him. Harry groaned slightly before slipping the note into his pocket. "Come on! I haven't got all day!" Harry turned to his uncle.

"Wait a bit longer, I have something to do." Harry could see Vernon's face turn beet red and walked away with a hidden smirk. He went to a nearby restroom and, after making sure no one else was in there with him. Looked at the back of his hand. The faint lines of a jagged looking tattoo were just visible on it and seemed to stretch a little ways up his arm. He raised his arm and felt his shadow extend from his mark and grasp a faucet before turning it. He glanced at his shadow and saw it grin at him. Harry nodded racked his brain for a few moments, and went back to Vernon, deciding to push his luck. "Now we can go."

"How dare you speak to me that way, Boy?!"

"You should calm down, uncle. A face as red as yours surely isn't 'normal' in any sense of the word. People are starting to stare. You wouldn't want to be known as a freak, now would you?" Harry spoke words barely loud enough to be heard by anyone but Vernon and saw his uncle could barely contain his anger. Harry put on an innocent face, boldness building up in him as his shadow laughed behind Vernon.

"Get. In. The. Car." Harry could see he was barely holding back from an outburst and decided not to push it too much too soon. When Vernon started for the car, Harry pulled went to a desk and asked for a small sheet of paper, giving the counter clerk a desperate look. He wrote down a message before sliding it to the clerk and running after his uncle. The clerk looked down at the note before going wide eyed and picking up a phone. The note read: _Please help! My uncle abuses me, and I think this time he's going to kill me! I live at #4 Privet Dr! Send help!_

The drive to Little Whinging was filled murderous looks from Vernon, ranting, and Harry ignoring it all. Normally, he'd react how he was supposed to, 'Yes, Uncle Vernon', 'No, Uncle Vernon'. But, Harry's shadow stayed within his view. Giving him reassurance that Harry would be ok. Emissary's words rung in his head and knew the shadow would protect him from Vernon's wrath when they were finally out of view from the public. Vernon dragged Harry out of the car and carried out his trunk before pushing him forward, impatiently. Harry stumbled through the door, a red faced Vernon behind him. Petunia and Dudley watched the altercation, Petunia with disinterest, Dudley with sadistic glee. "This will teach you to disrespect me, Freak!" Vernon removed his belt and raised it to slam on Harry.

Harry hid a smirk as Vernon froze, held in place by Harry's shadow. Petunia gasped and Dudley's face switched from delight to fear and confusion. Harry stood up straight and turned to his relatives. "I thought that you would've exploded long before now, Uncle." Vernon stared at the shadow as it appeared to grin at him.

"What the devil are you doing? Y-you're not supposed to use your magic outside of school!"

"That's the thing, I'm not using my magic, at least, not any magic the Ministry or Hogwarts can detect. My magic allows my shadow to protect me from your 'punishments' and they will never register it as me actively using magic. And after today, I doubt I'll suffer your 'punishments' anymore." There was a knock at the door.

"This is the police," called a voice on the other side of the door. Harry nodded to his shadow and it threw Harry into a wall beside the door shattering a picture frame before having Vernon move forward as the cops kicked open the door. The belt came down and clipped Harry in the cheek hard, drawing blood. Harry's shadow disappeared from view, but not before opening the cupboard slightly as the police were focused on Vernon. Harry scrambled passed Vernon to the police. He played the role of a timid abused person perfectly, years of practice coming in handy.

In less than an hour, both Vernon and Petunia were arrested for child abuse and child neglect respectively. Dudley was recognized as a person of interest in local accounts of destruction of property and trespassing. He was taken in for questioning as well while a person from child services was called to the scene. Harry's shadow grinned at him before returning to its normal position. As the police were filing their reports, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea where this boost in confidence had come from, but he wasn't complaining. He was free from Vernon Dursley's wrath, and glad for it. Now all that needed to be done was plan for his future.

* * *

**(Hogwarts)**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, trying desperately to put an end to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Try as he might, he couldn't convince Cornelius not to start up talks with the French and Bulgarian Wizarding governments to start another tournament. His only saving grace was that Durmstrang had refused to partake this year. He'd hoped this would dissuade those in charge from going through with it, but the American magical school, Ilvermorny, was quick to volunteer in their place. With plans for the Tournament in place, Dumbledore was trying to find was to limit the danger while also trying to find a way to end it before it could even begin. He was about to go over a tome on scrying spells when one of the trinkets on the bookshelf behind him shattered.

Dumbledore turned around in a panic. The trinket monitoring the Blood Ward was nothing more than a pile of scrap. At first, he thought Harry was in danger, but then he noticed his health and mental state trinkets working better than they had in years. Dumbledore sighed in relief. "Vernon must've slipped up for once. And Petunia must be serving time with him. I must get to Harry as soon as possible. With the Blood Ward down, that house can now be tracked by the Death Eaters." Dumbledore racked his brain on who would be able to take Harry in. "The Weasleys are too obvious, I can't trouble Augusta about this, he can't stay at Hogwarts, isolated from everything going on in the world…"

He paced back and forth in his room before coming to a sudden stop. A simple thought crossed his mind, one he had never considered before. "Desperate times, I suppose." He pulled out a tome filled with the names of past students and skimmed through it as he felt the school's wards alerted him to a visitor. "What in the world…?" He left his office and went to the Entrance Hall where a woman in her mid-thirties was looking around, mildly impressed. She wore a business suit, black three inch heels and had a glamour cast over her, giving her hair and eyes different colors than they normally were. "Can I help you, madam?" She turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, in fact," she said. "She shook his hand. I'm Ilvermorny's representative. I was sent here to try and help limit casualties with this year's Tournament. We will meet again in a month. I just came here to inform you Ilvermorny will help in anyway possible." She checked her watch. "Dammit, I'm running late. So sorry, have to run. I'll introduce myself later." She hurried out of the tall oak doors, leaving a baffled Dumbledore in her wake.

"What an odd woman, but at least Ilvermorny's principal is as worried as I am about this to send someone over to help with coordination. But the Tournament's preparations and planning can wait for now. I need to find a safe place for Harry." Dumbledore muttered to himself, unaware of a hidden set of eyes watching him the entire time. Emissary shook her head before looking at the large oak doors.

"And once more she rears her head," she whispered to herself and the shadows hiding her. "It seems we are destined to meet again, Helion." Emissary faded back into the shadows, leaving all but dust and insects within the hall.


	3. Distant Relatives

Harry sat in the police station, waiting for whoever was sent from child services to take on his case. The Dursley's had been processed already, he was in the clear. His plan to be rid of them had worked. Harry thought about what would happen, how he would need to explain about the magical world to whoever took him up. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the large mass of flesh enter to his right. Almost. He glanced up as an unwelcome sight entered the police station and made their way to the reception desk. "Hello," said Marge Dursley. "My name is Marjorie Dursley, I'm here to take my brother from this wretched place." Hearing the name, the receptionist told her to wait a few moments while she calls someone over. Marjorie nodded and turned to take a seat when she spotted Harry sitting by the entrance. Harry stared her down and held back a grin at the look of disgust and hatred in her eyes. _'That's right, I'm here and your brother is behind bars. An idiot should be able to see how this will turn out.'_

"What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be locked up in a cell?"

"I'm not the one that vandalized public property, that would be Dudley. I'm also not the one who abused a child. That'd be your brother. And a certain Barge with a bunch of inbred bitches and no breeding license."

"What lies have you been spreading, Boy?"

"No lies. In fact, I'm surprised you showed up here to try and bail out Vernon. They've catalogued all of the wounds I've suffered over the last 13 years. Burns, scars,… bite marks from deranged canines. I of course told them of Vernon's sister, the dog breeder and how whenever I did something she seemed annoyed or disgusted by, she'd sic her dogs on me. Needless to say, there were a couple of officers heading to your house, but considering you're here already, well…" Marjorie growled and raised her hand to strike Harry when a handcuff was placed on her wrist.

"Marjorie Eileen Dursley," said the inspector. "You're under arrest for multiple accounts of child abuse, multiple accounts of child abuse by proxy, multiple accounts of child neglect by proxy, and illegal breeding of animals." As the inspector went through the normal routine of apprehending criminals, Harry breathed out one last sigh of relief before getting a surprise. An old man wearing an out of style suit walked in and to the receptionist.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Yes, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of the private school of one Harry Potter. His parents had arranged for him to attend prior to their regrettable accident almost 14 years ago. Due to a mishap, Harry was sent to that household against his parents wishes. A massive oversight on my part. My staff and I were only just recently made aware of the mishap and were working diligently to try and fix the blunder." Dumbledore reached into his suit and pulled out a folder. "This is the information Harry's parents left with our school in case anything happened to them. We were meant to give it to child services, but such a thing never happened. At the time, there was a massive emergency myself and the staff of my school were trying to fix. Do see Harry is brought to the right abode, please." The receptionist's eyes glossed over slightly and she accepted the journal.

Harry glanced at his shadow as it relayed information to him. "_The old man has discretely used a _Confundus_ Charm,_" it whispered to him. "_He's up to something._" Harry discretely nodded as Dumbledore went over to him.

"Hello, Harry, my boy."

"Professor Dumbledore? Why are you here?"

"I was made aware of the situation regarding you family, and-"

"Relatives. They were never family to anyone but their own messed up selves." Dumbledore sighed.

"Forgive my choice of words, Harry. And my part in putting you in that situation. At the time, it seemed the only way to protect you from Voldemort's followers. The original plan was for you to be raised by their best friends, the Longbottoms. However, a few days after your house was attacked, Death Eaters attacked Longbottom Manor, effectively leaving Frank and Alice in a vegetative state. At the time, you were being watched over by myself and Minerva at Hogwarts until we were sure it was safe for you to be transferred to Frank and Alice's custody. In this week, your family, along with Neville's were attacked and Sirius was placed in Azkaban. One terrible situation after the other."

"What about my parents will?"

"It's still awaiting the chance to be read. Specific conditions left by your mother that Gringotts be the only holders of the will. Surprisingly, she made friends with the High King of the Goblin Nation, Angor Steelfang. That's how she was able to accomplish such a thing. Otherwise, it would've been in the Ministry records and read to those who are mentioned in it."

"If I were more paranoid, I'd have thought you'd have had it closed."

"Why on earth would you think that, Harry?"

"Your keeping me at the Dursley's despite my claims." Dumbledore sighed. "I kept you there because of special wards I had put in place. Blood Wards. They were to hide you from Death Eater hunters for as long as they were up. I should've seen exactly how weak those wards were. Alas, my age makes me blind to certain things. I was made aware of the situation at hand as the Blood Wards came down. I'm afraid I cannot remain for long. I'm a bit preoccupied setting things up for the upcoming year. Rest assured, things have been corrected, Harry. Until you ask for your parent's will, you will reside with a distant relative. She was difficult to track down, but in the end I managed to find a distant magical relative of your mother."

"My mum?"

"Yes. Lily wanted to know if she had other family members in the Magical World. It just so happened that there was. At first, I was reluctant to send you to her. But it seems I have little choice right now."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Dahlia Evans. A magical prodigy and… well a vampire."

"I'm sorry, did you say…"

"I did, my boy. I did."

"I have a vampire relative."

"In a sense," said a woman behind them. Harry jumped and turned around before blinking. Before him was a woman with a familiar face, golden eyes and long raven hair. She wore a slim light grey outfit that seemed like she was a businesswoman. She had a voluptuous frame and wore a modest amount of makeup and was a head taller than Harry. "Hello, Harry." Harry noticed in the corner of his eye his shadow bow to her whispering a single word.

"_Emissary_," it said. The woman smiled at Harry as her shadow curtsied to them before turning to Dumbledore.

"So, this is my nephew?"

"Indeed he is," said Dumbledore. "Harry, allow me to introduce you to Dahlia Evans. Your great aunt. She was a Muggleborn student attending Ilvermorny some years ago. Lily discovered her in her sixth year, I believe."

"Fifth, actually," said Dahlia. She bent forward to Harry. "I'm so sorry for what happened to my niece, Harry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Old fools with good intentions tend to mess things up thinking they're wiser than all." She gave Dumbledore a piercing look and stood up straight. "And as for the vampire thing, I'll explain when we get to my flat. Have you contacted the Muggle child services, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, I was hoping the receptionist would…"

"You really are a fool. It won't be official until child services makes it so in the system. This is why isolationist views are bad for us. Thank god MACUSA is slowly changing their views on this sort of thing." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I will sort this out, go worry about whatever is going on this year at your substandard school."

"Uh… yes.. very well."

"_That damned tournament_," exclaimed Dumbledore's shadow as he walked passed. Harry watched him leave before turning to her.

"What…?"

"Not here, Harry. And while we're in public, feel free to call me Auntie Dahlia. I'll explain things later. For now, let me deal with child services and then we'll head for my flat where I will explain things, understand?" Harry nodded and the two sat in relative silence. It was a few minutes before the agent from child services arrived and was able to sort things out on placing Harry in her custody. Shortly after they left the police station, and down an alley.

"Where are we going," asked Harry.

"I told you, to my flat. We're taking the express route." She placed her hands on his shoulder. Harry blinked as the shadows of the alley enveloped them and they sunk into the ground beneath them. Harry looked around as they traveled through the Realm of Shadows, the appearance of the greyed out surroundings still a sight he needed getting used to. "I hope you don't mind. We're making a quick stop before heading to my flat."

"Where are we going?"

"Your girlfriend's home."

"What? Why?"

"To inform her firsthand where you will be staying, and to pick up your owl."

"Hedwig?"

"Didn't you notice she never arrived at your relative's?"

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course. Not only are you my great nephew, you're my disciple within the Court. I need to watch over you, to oversee your training and to ensure you learn the rules of the Court before the first meeting you will attend."

"When is that?"

"Sometime in the fall. Whenever the Monarch decides. She can be a bit finicky since she's currently… locked up."

"Locked up?"

"It's a long story." Harry watched as they traveled quickly, possibly faster than the Knight Bus and without the gut wrenching turns. "Shadows move as fast as light, if not faster. It allows us to gain an edge over those annoying Lumomancers."

"Lumomancers?"

"Light mages, keep up Harry. You know the spell _Lumos_, Lumomancy should've been obvious." Harry blushed in slight embarrassment as they arrived at a quaint building that had a sign reading "Granger Family Dentistry" on it. "Hermione's family owns this building. They have a flat atop their business practice."

"How do you…?"

"Your shadows are very talkative." They climbed up steps leading to the flat and Dahlia knocked.

"Just a moment," called a man beyond the door. A moment later, Dan Granger answered the door. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mr. Granger," said Dahlia as she shook his hand. "I'm Dahlia Evans, Harry's great aunt. I came here to inform your family of Harry's change in residence, and a bit of tutoring Harry would like Hermione to join him in at my flat, if it's alright with you and your wife. May we come in?"

"Oh, of course. Of course." Dan stepped aside and allowed the two in. "Hermione, you have guests!"

"Coming," called Hermione. Harry turned to where he heard her footsteps and smiled. "Harry?"

"Hey, Hermione." The two hugged and shared a brief kiss before Hermione pulled away suddenly.

"Oh, right!" Hermione went into her room and came back out, a white owl on her shoulder. "Hedwig showed up here and wouldn't leave." Hedwig hooted and flew to Harry's shoulder before nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey, girl." Harry stroked her feathers as Hermione finally registered who was standing next to him and stifled a startled gasp.

"Hermione," said Dan. "This is Harry's great aunt, Dahlia Evans." Dahlia smiled and shook Hermione's hand as her shadow bowed to Dahlia's, much like Harry's did.

"Hello there, Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um… a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Evans."

"Please, call me Dahlia."

"I'll go get Emma," said Dan as he stepped out of the room. Hermione turned to them.

"Emissary," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Harry's great aunt. Harry's well executed plan has freed him from his time at Number 4 Privet Dr. I am to take care of him."

"You're actually his great aunt?" Dahlia nodded.

"And me recruiting you two was not out of familial preference. The shadows wished for you both to join the court, and I acted on their behalf. I am forbidden from recruiting family members on my own behalf, all of the Court members are."

"Why is that?"

"The shadows don't believe in inheritance. Merit proves your place, not blood, not name. As such, no seat on the Court is to be passed down to a child of that member, no matter how much they bitch and plead. That way, there's no sense of entitlement and thinking they can rule over the Court. I swear, if there's one thing humans love more than war, it's being king or queen." Harry spoke up at Hermione's look of confusion.

"Dahlia is a vampire, apparently," he told his girlfriend. Hermione took an unconscious step away from her, making her chuckle slightly.

"Do not worry. I'm not a vampire in the traditional sense. Do you know the story of Elizabeth Bathory?"

"She was a Hungarian countess who killed people and used their blood to try and remain young," said Hermione.

"There is a blood magic ritual that allows just that. Though it requires the blood of someone wicked to work, not an innocent like Bathory believed."

"Why is that?"

"Because the ritual is done out of a sense of justice, or so the explanation I was given goes. Blood Magic is… unusual to those unwilling to practice it. It's rituals are not something most understand, particularly when it comes to vitality. But enough of that, your parents are returning." Hermione turned around and saw her parents were entering the room.

"Hello again, Harry," said Hermione's mother, Emma. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Harry no longer has to live with his aunt Petunia and her wretched husband, anymore," said Dahlia. She shook Emma's hand. "Dahlia Evans, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Emma Granger, this is my husband Dan. If you don't mind my asking, what is your relation to Harry?"

"I'm his great aunt on his mother's side. Was born here in the UK attended school in the US."

"Great aunt, you don't look older than…"

"37. Harry's grandfather, my father, took a second wife after his first passed away. I was the result. By all technicality, I'm his great aunt."

"_Better than explaining the vampire thing_," whispered her shadow to the two teens. Harry turned to her and was about to speak when Hermione spoke up.

"Is Harry really safe from those people?"

"They're being locked up right now."

"Apparently, Vernon was feeling particularly wrathful today," said Harry. "I could tell when he arrived to pick me up from the station. I left a note with one of the station's employee telling them I felt Vernon might murder me. Police arrived right as Vernon threw me against a wall and beat me on the head with his belt." Harry gestured at the covered up cut on his cheek.

"Those people are sick," said Dan. "What kind of monster does that to a child?"

"Someone who has a fucked up sense of normalcy," said Dahlia.

"You should watch your language," said Emma.

"They're both almost adults. It's not like they don't know these words already."

"That language is too crass."

"It's just words. They're only inappropriate because someone takes profanity as an insult. Words are just words until someone feels offended. Which is becoming increasingly more as the years go by."

"I suppose, but…"

"But enough of that. We came here for two reasons. Three if you include Harry's owl. The first was to inform you all of Harry's address change." She pulled a pen and paper out of her purse and wrote down an address. "This is the address of my flat. Harry will be undergoing some tutoring for Hogwarts and was hoping Hermione would like to participate herself."

"What kind of tutoring? I thought Hermione was the top of her class."

"In theory and bookwork," said Harry. "She has a slight problem with the practical applications. Professor Lupin stated it was her reluctance and perfectionism that was the reason." Hermione huffed slightly and crossed her arms. Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You know it's kind of true. You're too focused on what you read in the books, you don't try and differ during practice to adjust to yourself."

"The books say you're supposed to do it a certain way."

"The book Professor Lupin gave me said that it is impossible for someone as young as us to create a corporeal Patronus." He quirked an eyebrow as she furrowed her brow.

"That was different. You were…"

"In a situation most wizards crumble under. And yet I made a Patronus. The professor said you could possibly do the same, given the right amount of time and practice. Provided you get your head out of a book and behind a wand."

"Harry, I'm not ready to…"

"And I was? I had to learn out of necessity. You can learn from me and be able to create a Patronus yourself. All you need is practice and a powerful and happy enough memory. You can do it too."

"Harry's right," said Dahlia. "If you want, I can go over the training with you during the tutoring sessions. And maybe, we'll get you out of the theory first mindset you have." Hermione flushed slightly and nodded. "If it's alright with all of you, Hermione, why don't you come with us and we'll have our first lessons today."

"I don't see what's wrong with that," said Emma. Dan turned to her.

"I don't know… she just got back." Emma placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and whispered something to him. He sighed before turning to them. "Alright, you can go. Just be back before it gets too late, alright?"

"Thank you, Daddy," said Hermione as she hugged him. Harry smiled at the Grangers, trying to ignore his great aunt's shadow as it hovered behind him.

"_Wait until she starts calling you 'Daddy'_," it whispered to him. Harry went flush before rounding on his aunt who had an innocent and wholesome face on, hiding an air of mischief behind it.

"_That's not funny_," his shadow whispered back. After saying goodbye to her parents, Hermione joined the two outside before turning to them and noticing Harry's face.

"Harry," she asked. "Are you ok?"

"Dahlia is just teasing me about us," he replied. "Shall we get going?"

"Alright," said Dahlia with a grin. "Hold hands, I'll bring us to our flat."

"Are we Apparating," asked Hermione.

"No. We're taking a more efficient means of travel." Hermione looked around as shadows enveloped the three of them and they sped through the Realm of Shadows as if floating on air. She looked around, amazed as Harry tried to make sense of exactly how fast they were traveling. Within a few moments, they were in front of an expensive looking building.

"This is your flat," asked Harry.

"Yes. I know, a bit flashy. But when you live a life like I have, comfort takes top priority."

"What kind of life is that," asked Hermione.

"Oh, you'll see." She led them inside, and Harry gawked at the expensive looking pieces on display in the entrance and opening room. Expensive masks, jewelry, suits of armor from Feudal England and Japan, instruments, weapons. Hermione was drawn to a particular necklace and gasped.

"Is that…?"

"The Hope Diamond. The real one, not the one that's still in the public eye. Muggles are so idiotic sometimes, cutting such a fine piece as this, even despite the curse. Good thing I did away with it when I… procured it."

"You mean stole, don't you," asked Harry as he eyed a violin.

"I said no such thing." She winked at the two teens and grinned.

"Is that a Stradivarius," exclaimed Hermione.

"I am a woman of taste. You'll also find some very supreme cuts of jewelry and some 'missing' artwork somewhere in my home."

"You're a thief!"

"I prefer the term collector. I collect rare and beautiful things. Not just physical artifacts but magics as well. Such are the perks of my former position within the Court before I was made Emissary. Master Thief. Though, old habits die very hard, I suppose. I still find myself drawn to the more… delectable objects I come across."

"That's wrong!"

"To some. Rest assured, everything we do within the Court is considered a massive grey area. Yes, we lie, cheat, steal and blackmail, but only to those with… less than reputable attributes. It especially is used against any we view as a major enemy to the Court. Like Tom riddle, for instance."

"Were you part of the war," asked Harry.

"Quite literally from the shadows. We were threatened by Riddle himself as he tried to convert my predecessor. She was the Emissary before me and is the current Monarch."

"How did that happen?"

"Without knowing it, one of Riddle's followers killed the former Monarch in one of their attacks. As per the rules of the Court, the Lords and Ladies of the Twilight Council, something we'll go over at a later time, agreed with a decree from the shadows that during the rest of the war, the Emissary would be named Umbra. Umbra is the most coveted position in the Court as it holds emergency power. Lady Umbra infiltrated the enemy and proceeded to turn people within the Death Eaters against one another. However, she also had to participate in some… unsightly deeds to keep her cover for the duration of the war after which she was named Monarch. She is currently in Azkaban, but still retains her position as Monarch of the Court. She's currently living out her sentence and her mind is slowly deteriorating from the constant presence of Dementors."

"What did she do," asked Hermione.

"Whatever she had to in order to keep her cover. She has major regrets in what she had to do. What she did wasn't for the greater good. It was for survival, pure and simple. It was war. Atrocities are made on both sides, no matter what anyone says. And she won't ever get a chance to atone for the actions she was forced to take." Dahlia sighed before pouring herself a drink and downing it in one. "Now, enough about the war, for now. Let's get started with your first lessons in Umbramancy. Seeing she was wanting to change the subject Hermione didn't press the subject.

"Where do we start?"

"First, you're going to enter the Realm of Shadows without my help. This is to get you familiarized with how to work with the shadows to use Umbramancy. Trust in your shadows and allow them to take you into their Realm. Trust them, and they shall in turn trust you. Working in conjunction with your shadow is the basis for Umbramancy. The contract simply means you're allowed to practice Umbramancy. Your shadow shows a small amount of trust which you must return in kind. Synergy with your shadow allows you to use the full extent of Umbramancy." Dahlia sat in a chair and waved for them to begin. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look before turning to their shadow.

Hermione nodded to her shadow and reached out to her shadow. It stared at her hand for a moment before slowly enveloping her. It covered up to her neck before rescinding and resuming it's original position and shaking its head. Hermione sighed in disappointment. Harry nodded to his shadow and outstretched his arms. The shadow enveloped him completely and Harry was brought into the Realm of Shadows once more. This time, however, it felt different. Harry rubbed his arms as he felt abnormally cold. After a few seconds, his shadow brought him back and Dahlia instantly placed a warming charm on him. "Why was it so cold?"

"From the minimal amount of light. The Realm of Shadows is the halfway point between the Mortal Realm and the Void."

"The Void," asked Hermione.

"True Darkness. The Realm of Death. The Void is below freezing, traveling there is suicide. There's a myth it's like that to keep the souls of the dead from escaping back to the Mortal Realm. The Void lacks any and all light, explaining the below freezing temperature. In time, you'll be able to adjust to the temperature of the Realm of Shadows. For now, if you wish to travel into and through it, I suggest using the Warming Charm first."

"Um, Miss Evans," asked Hermione.

"Call me Aunt Dahlia. You will be family in a number of years." Hermione and Harry blushed lightly, small smiles on their faces as they thought about that fact. "And let me guess, you're wondering why your shadow didn't envelop you, is that it?" Hermione nodded. "Well the answer is you. You still do not fully trust the shadows, or Umbramancy. Because of this, the shadow can sense it. I told you, Umbramancy requires trust between you and your shadow. I can only guess you still have hang ups on what exactly the roles within the Court do, my former position and your current one in particular, am I correct?" Hermione stayed silent. "You're not the first to feel that way. Nor will you be the last. Allow me to put your mind at ease, Hermione. Remember we work in a massive grey area. Everything we do benefits ourselves, harms our enemies and, if there's room, helps those within the Light or Dark as well. Remember, at any time, either can be considered an enemy."

"But, those of the Light are the good guys."

"Not always," said Harry. "Remember that old saying? 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions.'"

"Good analogy, nephew. That saying couldn't be more true. Some of the greatest atrocities have been committed in the name of the greater or common good. Hiroshima and Nagasaki come to mind. The American napalm strikes in Vietnam, soldiers following orders for their fatherland because they think it's right. Just to name a few well known examples. A hypothetical example would be if there was a viral outbreak. Under the mindset of 'the greater good' someone would quarantine off an entire city and bomb it to hell to prevent a massive outbreak if it can't be contained or cured. Though that comes from zombie movies.

"If you want to learn this, and if you want to help Harry with what is coming during the coming year, you must trust Harry, myself, and your shadow. Otherwise you can't fully help him. And I get the feeling he needs all of the help he can get."

"That tournament Dumbledore was worried about," asked Harry.

"Tournament," asked Hermione. Dahlia sighed.

"The Tri-Wizard tournament. A dangerous tournament that hasn't been held in nearly a hundred years. Dumbledore and the representative from Ilvermorny, who will be taking the place of Durmstrang in this tournament, are trying their hardest to ensure that casualties are limited to zero. And that participants are of age and can properly defend themselves from whatever tasks are within the tournament. But there are shadows whispering of a plot. One involving you and the tournament."

"What kind of plot," asked Harry.

"That I'm unsure of. Somehow the shadows aren't able to gather that secret. I have no idea how."

"Should we be worried?"

"Yes. Until we can get Hermione to learn how to better use her position, we're reliant on the Lord of Twilight who was placed in her position temporarily. He's alright, but not suited for the position of Spymaster. Originally, he is only a Scholar."

"What do Scholars do," asked Hermione.

"Researching older magics. Magics considered myths and legends. I'm a Scholar myself. Most of the roles of the Court fall on the term Scholar with the spies being the ones who use the term more loosely. I learned all of the secret magics of the world except for Lumomancy. Those uppity bastards are clear to never share their toys."

"What?"

"Lumomancers, Umbramancers and Seers fall under their own balanced trinity. Much like the four basic magic elements. Each balances the other out. Seers can view the unseen and gaze into the future and the shadows. Umbramancers conceal themselves in shadow which can hide them from the light, no matter they shine. There are always shadows, despite what some may think. Lumomancers are able to bend the light to hide from the sight of Seers. All have unique applications of their own magics as well. Lumomancers create perfect illusions, Umbramancers can utilize their shadows for a multitude of tasks, Seers have been known to be quite proficient in combat, able to 'See' their opponents moves before it's made and adjust accordingly."

"Is all magic like that?"

"Essentially, yes. There's always a sense of balancing the existing magic. Even the lost Soul Magic has its counter. True Anti-Magic. Since both are lost, there's no need to count them anymore."

"Those sound like they were powerful," said Harry.

"They were. Soul Magic had minor anti-magic properties, but True Anti-Magic was able to counteract it. Those magics are long since extinct. The last of the Soul Mages died over a decade ago."

"Is there any way to bring them back?" Dahlia shook her head.

"Not this time around?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Hermione, why don't you and I switch to Patronus casting. Harry, now that your shadow and you have a mutual trust, I suggest you try speaking with your shadow. Learn how you can utilize it in certain situations."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Remember, trust is the key."

"Alright then. How do I speak with my shadow?"

"Simple." Dahlia pulled out her wand and aimed at Harry. "_Stupefy_."


	4. Visit to the Burrow

Harry blinked as he looked down and spotted his physical body laying on the ground beneath his feet before glaring at his aunt in the physical world who had an impish grin on her face before she turned to Hermione. _"Until you learn to enter on your own,"_ whispered his shadow. _"Be prepared for many more of those until you get used to entering a meditative state."_

"She could've at least put a pillow under my head," said Harry.

"_She will. Next time."_

"Grand." Harry turned to his shadow and was once again put off by the white mass shaped like himself. "There has to be a different way you can project yourself. This whole faceless thing is… disconcerting." His shadow thought for a second before adopting a darker form of Harry's appearance with a black aura surrounding him and blacked out eyes. "I can't tell if this is better or not."

"_It puts a face to a voice."_

"I guess so. All of this is just a bit… odd."

"_You will get used to it. In time."_

"If you say so. So. What exactly can I do working with you?"

"_For one. Shadow travel."_

"What Dahlia did with us, correct?"

"_Correct."_

"At least I won't be late for class with it."

"_You're thinking too small. Think larger scale."_

"How large are you talking?"

"_Think back. On our way here. Did something seem odd while you were traveling?"_ Harry thought back to the trip from Hermione's house and everything he saw. All he could remember was how quick they were traveling and everything seeming to be paused. Harry blinked before turning to his shadow and saw it grinning.

"How fast were we moving?"

"_Fast enough. Shadows move at the same speed as light, after all. While you can't travel nearly that fast, yet, you can still move at high speeds that a rocket would envy."_

"So Dahlia stole…"

"'_Acquired'."_

"Acquired these objects by moving fast enough to not be caught?"

"_And by hiding within the shadows."_

"Whoa…"

"_Because we are an Umbral Knight, our magic allows us to utilize me in unique ways most can't."_

"Such as?"

"_Certain spells known only to the Knights by order of the shadows. _Armis_ allows me to form into armor to protect you. The_ Clipeum_ spell turns me into a directional shield wherever your wand is aimed. It functions similar to the _Protego_ spell you will learn this year with one major difference."_

"What is that?"

"Furantur_. This is a spell Umbramancers are able to use. It's applied to _Clipeum_ and allows us to absorb incoming attacks. From there, you have two options. Keep the spell for yourself to learn later on. Or send it back to your opponent. Mostly it is an observational spell, but with us, we can apply it purely to combat. It works with any spell with few exceptions."_

"The Unforgivables?"

"_Of course."_

"Damn."

"_Only problem is the amount of power it takes for each spell. We currently have a binding on our magic. Our magic is limited to just one of the spells. Two if we're desperate."_

"So we need to plan out if we need to use them."

"_Yeah. And it better work otherwise…"_

"You don't need to say it. Can we try traveling right now?"

"_You're not in your physical body. Wake up then we can try."_

"Ok. How do I wake up?"

"_Do you want the slow way or the fast way?"_

"Will the fast way hurt?"

"_Most likely."_

"Slow."

"_Wuss."_

"Shut up." Harry turned to his aunt and saw her teaching Hermione about the _Patronus_ spell before casually aiming her wand at Harry and casting the _Enervate_ spell soundlessly. Harry shook his head as he sat up and groaned before glaring at his aunt.

"Rise and shine, Nephew."

"A little warning would've been nice!"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"I'm going to hate you sometimes, aren't you?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Can you at least conjure a pillow under me when you do that?"

"That I will do. No sense in giving you a concussion."

"Are you ok, Harry," asked Hermione.

"I'm fine. Just need to ice down this bump on my head!"

"You're fine," said Dahlia. "Trust me."

"I will if you never do that again."

"No promises. Now then. Hermione. Time to put what I've said to practice. Remember, focus on positive emotions, a memory will work best, and say the incantation." Hermione nodded before aiming her wand into the air.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she shouted. Harry watched as a silver mist emitted from her wand forming a shield. Hermione's face filled with disappointment at the fact that she didn't create a corporeal Patronus.

"You'll get it with time, Hermione. Don't look so downtrodden."

"What memory did you use," asked Harry.

"The moment Professor McGonagall told me that I was a witch and could use magic."

"Try a happier memory then," said Dahlia.

"I can't think of one." Dahlia rolled her eyes before whispering to her nephew. Harry grinned and went over to Hermione as she mulled over her memories.

"I can help with that," said Harry. Hermione turned to her boyfriend, about to ask what he meant when he pulled her into a kiss. Hermione squeaked slightly before melting into the kiss. "What about when we first kissed?"

"I-I hadn't thought of that."

"Then try that." Hermione cleared her throat and tried again. This time, instead of a shield, a silvery doe appeared before the three Umbramancers. Hermione smiled and reached out to her Patronus.

"Well done," said Dahlia with a grin. "Your new-found confidence is refreshing."

"Is this one of the changes you mentioned," asked Harry.

"Among other things. Your channeling your shadow more. It's basically the person you were meant to be, not the timid boy the Dursley's forced you to be. By the time school starts, you should be a bit more confidant and, given the training regimen I have in mind, should better fit the physique of a knight. Not overly muscular, but strong enough to properly wield a sword and shield like a proper warrior."

"Will that be necessary," asked Hermione.

"Hopefully not. But better safe than sorry. Now then, Harry, your shadow said you wish to try Shadow Travel."

"Well, yeah. It told me shadows travel at the same speed as light. I know we can't travel as fast, but when we traveled, everything seemed like a paused VHS."

"I hadn't noticed that," exclaimed Hermione, clearly excited at the prospect of lightspeed.

"Learn to trust your shadow first, Hermione," said Dahlia. "Otherwise, you won't be able to reap the same benefits as Harry." Hermione frowned slightly as she scratched her arms. "Now then nephew. Tell me about this girl your shadow said you met at King's Cross." Harry looked up from the grapes he was trying to eat in her living room as Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"What girl?"

"She's American. Here in England with her mother for some reason. Why is my shadow prioritizing that," said Harry as turned to his shadow and watched as it grinned at him.

"I said it's looking out for your best interests," replied.

"I still fail to see how this is in my best interests."

"Obviously it sensed an instant connection."

"What connection," asked Hermione, slightly suspicious.

"One of infatuation."

"Harry!"

"Not from him, at least not fully. From the girl. Shadows are very open about this kind of thing."

"Not even a day and already I'm in hot water," muttered Harry. "Ron'll have a laugh when he hears about this."

"We should tell Ronald about your change in address," said Hermione, still slightly annoyed and glaring at Harry's still grinning shadow.

"Must we," asked Dahlia.

"He's our friend," said Harry. Dahlia groaned slightly.

"But he's so terribly dull. He never contributes anything to your adventures from what your shadows have told me." Harry and Hermione glared at their shadows respectively. "I did say they were quite talkative." Dahlia sighed and grabbed popped a grape into her mouth. "Fine. But not today. We'll give it a week that way he can recuperate. In that time, I'll gather evidence to exonerate your Dogfather, Harry."

"You can do that?"

"Shadows learn things, remember? I can at least start things while you train here. Hermione, how does meeting up every other day sound?"

"I'd like that. Though there are days when I would like to spend time with my family."

"Understandable. I'll let you two spend some time together before I take Hermione home. Try not to have too much fun while I'm out."

"You're leaving us alone," asked Hermione.

"I have to start collecting evidence as soon as possible. Don't worry. I won't be gone long." They watched as she melted into the shadows beneath her feet. Harry grinned as he watched Umbramancy in action.

"I love this magic," he said.

"Harry, had we known that she was a thief…" started Hermione.

"I'd have still agreed to learn from her, Hermione."

"Why?!"

"Because to be honest, I'd rather have a fighting chance against whatever tries to kill me this year. Voldemort, both times, has been more than a threat to my life. And one time he was a shade. If I had been more prepared, if I knew how to better defend myself with magic or physical attacks, I wouldn't have cut it as close as I did. Hell, we almost died this year because we didn't know enough spells to try and slow or stop Remus. I'm not about to be put into a situation where you're in danger and I can't do anything to help."

"Harry…"

"I need to learn this. And if there's a plot against me, we need this all the same. I'm not about to fall for whatever trap they've set up. And if they get you to get to me…"

"It won't come to that. I'll be able to defend myself, Harry. By the time school starts, I'll get the handle on Umbramancy. I won't be a defenseless damsel you always need to save. I promise." She gripped his hand. The new couple embraced and shared a brief kiss before going to explore Dahlia's home. "I still can't believe she's a thief."

"So what? She said it herself, she only steals from the more… questionable people." Harry picked up a strange mask. "It's not as if she steals from people who don't have much. Or who don't deserve it."

"But still…"

"Think of her like a modern day Robin Hood. Takes from the rich gives to the… hmm."

"Subtle, Harry."

"I try." Harry returned the mask and looked at a row of wrist watches. "There are more of these than she needs. I think my aunt if a hoarder."

"I am not," said Dahlia behind them. "I have a healthy collection. Have you managed to explore much?"

"Just this room."

"Thought as much." She dropped a bag at their feet. "I have a pool you know. It's on the roof. Feel free to take a dip. I've got you both new swim wear. Use any of the restrooms to change. That's all I returned for. I still have some work to do. And Hermione, before you complain. They were purchased legitimately. Your shadows helped with the sizes. Ta!" And once more Dahlia slipped away into the shadows.

"She's going to make me paranoid if she keeps that up," said Hermione.

"Let's get our shadows under control. Maybe then they won't tell her everything," said Harry.

"_Can't lie to a member of the court,"_ said his shadow.

"There's a difference between lying and not saying anything." Harry turned to Hermione. "Let's save the pool for another time. I don't know how to swim, and I doubt swimming was something your parents expected you to be doing while here. Today, at least."

"True." The young couple ventured through the flat, amazed at the size of the place. "No flat is this big. Do you think she used a spell to expand the inside? Like the TARDIS?"

"The what?" Hermione turned to her boyfriend like he'd grown a second head.

"I really need to show you somethings on the tele." Harry opened a door to see an expanded garage with multiple cars parked within. From vintage to fresh off the line models throughout the years.

"There's definitely been some magical expansion done on this place. I wonder if she bought out the whole building for herself and just bashed out any wall not supporting weight." Hermione looked in and gasped, seeing all of the cars.

"Maybe you were right about her being a hoarder. No person needs this many cars unless they've got a problem." Leaving the garage, Harry and Hermione ventured to a room directly across from it and, upon opening it, found a room full of exercise equipment. "At least she was sincere about you getting into shape."

"Damn."

"Language, Harry." The other rooms within the 'flat' were home to similar displays of extravagance. Weapons, old and new, wardrobes, technology, a master bedroom filled with a king sized bed with a curtain to close off the occupant from the rest of the room. A single boudoir sat next to it, its surface covered with makeup and a mirror. "Do you think the reflection thing about vampires is true?"

"She's not an actual vampire, remember? And I don't know." Harry looked into the walk in closet. "Why do women have so many pairs of shoes?"

"It's to go along with any outfit we feel like wearing."

"Just seems impractical."

"Men will never understand fashion."

"Still impractical." Harry entered the adjoining bathroom and spotted a magic circle on the ground in front of the tub. "I think I found where her ritual takes place."

"What exactly does she do?"

"I think I'd rather not ask." Harry turned to Hermione and blushed as the light of the sunset shone behind her, giving her a heavenly glow one would usually only see in a movie. "Beautiful…" Hermione blushed as Harry spoke and turned away slightly. Harry turned her back to him and kissed her lightly. Hermione kissed him back and they held each other close. After a while, they pulled away, panting lightly as they regained their breath.

"I'm surprised you two lasted as long as you did," said Dahlia behind them. They jumped in surprise and turned to her, twin blushes on their cheeks. "Done exploring? Or did you just start?" She smirked cheekily as she saw their blushes darken. "Hermione, it's time for me to get you home. We'll meet up again in two days, I expect you to practice submerging into the Realm of Shadows in your private time. Trust your shadows and they will trust you. Then we can begin training you in the ways of Umbramancy. Harry, your room is across from mine. I've already moved your stuff in there. Feel free to make yourself at home. Decorate it as you see fit." Hermione and Harry exchanged a brief kiss before she left with Dahlia to return home.

Harry entered the room and saw a room with a comfortable looking mattress and dark grey covers. The walls were bare and white in color, nothing adorning them at all. A dresser stood across from the bed next to the door and his trunk was placed against it. Hedwig's cage sat on top of it and Harry spotted the snow owl sitting on a perch outside the windowsill. When they arrived, Hedwig had taken off to hunt, Dahlia assuring him it was fine as she flew threw an open window. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew in before landing on his shoulder, lightly nipping his fingers as she stroked her feathers. "This is our home now, girl." Hedwig hooted in appreciation and flew to her cage.

Harry pulled out the slip of paper from Amalia and remembered he needed to find a computer. Rather than borrow one of Dahlia's, Harry turned to his shadow. "Where can I get a computer?"

"_You can't be that stupid. A tech store. We've never been to one, remember? But Petunia spoke often enough about trying to get a computer for Dudley."_

"I need to contact Amalia somehow, and I'd rather 'acquire' something for myself, not borrow something of Dahlia's."

"_We're not a thief. We're a Knight. We'll be acting outside of our domain."_

"Is there a rule against that?"

"_I'm not sure, but do you really want to risk a punishment because of it?"_

"Worth the risk, isn't it?"

"_Why am I the cautious one now?"_

"Two halves of the same whole." Harry had his shadow submerge him into the Realm of Shadows and Harry shivered slightly. "Forgot about the cold."

"_Cast the warming charm, idiot."_

"Don't know it."

"_Then we need to work fast."_ Harry and his shadow traveled through the Realm at a speed almost as fast as his aunt's and soon found themselves in a mall within London. They made it to a tech store and looked around as people were moving in slow motion.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"_Trying to break a record, or something?"_

"I'm saying that a lot, aren't I?" Harry looked around the store and found a simple laptop that was easier to carry than the bulky desktops. "Let's get this one."

"Trying to take after me, nephew," asked Dahlia behind him. Harry jumped and turned around. Dahlia stood behind him with a warm smile on her face.

"Aunt Dahlia."

"Sorry for startling you. Couldn't resist. Looking to do some 'shopping'?"

"Didn't want to ask you to constantly borrow one of your computers."

"Understandable. A simple laptop, huh? No need to steal this. I'll just purchase it for you."

"Is there any punishment for working outside of my domain?"

"No. Technically, we can work in all fields of the Court. Certain roles are just easier for us, like the role of a Knight is easiest for you."

"So, stealing…"

"'Acquiring' is fine. But stealing from corporations is a bit more noticeable than stealing from people who have obtained things through… less than honest means. We simply take what they've taken by either force or from killing the person and taking their possessions. Cursed objects are fair game, as long as you can remove the curse. Come on, let's exit the shadows out of sight of any cameras and purchase this laptop."

* * *

When Hermione arrived a week later, she found Harry in his new room. It was now decorated partially with dark blue paint on the walls and his pictures of his parents framed and hanging on one of them. He looked up from his laptop and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi, Harry." She kissed him briefly before turning to the laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Messaging Amalia."

"The girl from King's Cross, right?"

"Yes. Please don't be jealous. Your shadow is glaring at me like crazy."

"Well, you are our boyfriend."

"Did you submerge? Your referring to both of you as a single person." Hermione nodded with a smile. "That's great!" Harry kissed her lightly.

"And I'm not entirely jealous. How can I be? I am sharing you with Daphne."

"Which reminds me. I need to visit her as well."

"Of course. And I'll go as well. We can get to know each other better since we will, hopefully, be sister wives in the future."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I've been thinking on the subject since Dahlia took me home two days ago. I do find her rather attractive… and that night I had a fantasy about the three of us." Hermione blushed as she covered her mouth.

"Were you trying to lie about that and come up with something else?" Hermione nodded.

"We'll need to get used to being unable to keep small things from each other. Major things, of course, we've already discussed openly."

"Alright you two," said Dahlia as she walked in. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just need to tell Amalia I'm heading out, Auntie."

"Alright then. Hermione, nice to see you've started trusting your shadow."

"I needed to. I can't let Harry be alone in this. He'd forever be in danger."

"I'm right here, dear," said Harry with a grin. He turned back to the laptop as Hermione followed after Dahlia.

_H: Have to go. Visiting a friend who was injured before school let out._

_A: Alright. Talk to you later Harry. And give your girlfriend a kiss for me!_

_H: Uh…_

_A: Just teasing you, Harry. Hope your friend gets better! Bye!_

Harry shook his head as he logged off and closed the laptop. He wrote a small message on a piece of parchment asking Daphne when a good time to visit would be and went to Hedwig before tying it to her leg and letting her fly off. He joined Hermione and Dahlia in the sitting room and the three submerged into the shadows, traveling for the Burrow. They arrived at noon and Harry knocked on the door. "Coming," sounded Molly on the other side of the door. She opened the door and smiled as she saw them. "Harry! Hermione! So good of you to visit!"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. "We came to check on Ronald."

"He's resting on the couch, dears." Molly then noticed Dahlia. "Oh, hello."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Dahlia. "I'm Harry's great aunt, Dahlia Evans. I'm his new guardian."

"Harry's finally away from those Muggles," asked Fred as he poked his head around the doorway. George's head poked out below his twins.

"Great news, that." Molly pushed them out of the way and ushered her guests into the house. In the dining room, Harry spotted Ginny, and surprisingly Luna, chatting. Ginny stood up quickly as she spotted them.

"Harry," she exclaimed in surprise. Luna turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, Harry," she said.

"Hey, Luna," said Harry. "Ginny."

"Harry's here," asked Ron from the living room.

"And me, Ronald," called Hermione. Ginny spotted Harry and Hermione holding hands and sat down, slightly depressed. Harry and Hermione heard her shadow whisper angrily.

"_He should be mine,"_ it said. Harry and Hermione shared a brief glance before heading into the living room as Dahlia struck up a conversation with Molly. They saw Ron sitting on the couch, his leg elevated on a pillow and a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ on his lap.

"Hey guys," said Ron.

"How are you, Ron," asked Harry.

"Still in pain, slightly. But I'll live."

"Good to hear." Ron noticed his two best friends holding hands and frowned slightly, saying nothing

"_They'll probably forget about me, now. Going off and getting together! Where does that leave me,"_ shouted his shadow.

"Ron," said Harry. "We'd have told you this on the train, but you had gone home with your family early. Me and Hermione started dating."

"We know this is tough to hear," said Hermione. "Please understand, Ronald. We've been growing closer than ever. By no means does this mean, however that we're going to forget about you. You're our friend. That's never going to change. We promise." Ron sat up slightly.

"You better. Where would you two be without me," he asked.

"I'd probably be obliviated by Lockhart," said Harry.

"And I'd probably never have been attacked by a troll and became friends with either of you," said Hermione. Ron cringed slightly.

"Sorry, again, Hermione," he said.

"I've forgiven you long ago, Ron. Don't beat yourself up about it." Ron nodded. Upon hearing his mother laugh, he turned to the dining room and spotted Dahlia talking with her, Ginny and Luna. Ron swallowed; his mouth suddenly dry as he gaped at her.

"Blimey. Who is that?"

"That's my great aunt Dahlia," said Harry. "I'm finally free of the Dursley's and am going to live with her from now on."

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron turned to him. "You didn't tell me you were related to someone like her!"

"I didn't know until two days ago. Vernon was caught in the act of abusing me by police. He and Petunia were both arrested then and there. Dahlia arrived at the police station with Dumbledore to make sure she took me in."

"At least your finally away from that house, Harry. It was worse than prison."

"I doubt Sirius would agree."

"Right, sorry."

"There's something else you should know," said Hermione.

"What now?"

"Harry's betrothed to someone."

"Hermione," groaned Harry.

"Wait," said Ron. "What?"

"We found out the same day we started dating. My parents signed a Betrothal Contract with the Greengrass family. I'm betrothed to Daphne Greengrass."

"Isn't she a bloody snake?!"

"Language, Ronald," said Hermione.

"How could you be betrothed to a snake?!"

"Ron," cautioned Harry. "Shut up and listen. We've both had pleasant conversations with Daphne. She is a good person. And like it or not, we're trying to get to know her better."

"How can you trust her?! She has to have done something to the both of you!"

"She's done nothing but be pleasant," said Hermione.

"But…"

"Ron," said Harry. "Calm down. I suggest you come with us when we go to visit her. Meet her yourself outside of school. No Houses, no rivalry. She's not like Malfoy, I promise." Ron grumbled slightly.

"Fine. I'll go. But only to make sure she doesn't have you bewitched!" Harry sighed slightly and shook his head before sitting down next to Hermione in a couple of chairs. "So what's your aunt like?"

"She's… pretty much the exact opposite of your mum. She's a bit of a pervert."

"I heard that," called Dahlia from the dining room.

"You were meant to! Also she's… sort of… a vampire."

"A vampire," shouted Ron.

"Sort of," said Harry and Dahlia.

"I'm a practitioner of Sanguimancy," said Dahlia. "Blood Magic. I use the blood of the vile to stay young. If that labels me a vampire, so be it."

"You what," exclaimed Molly.

"I gather the blood of vile people, murderers, psychopaths, the like, and use it in a Blood Magic ritual and use the blood in a purifying ritual to keep a young face. I only do it every ten years or so. If you're going to berate me, feel free to do so. But keep in mind, they did all deserve what was coming to them. It was a serial killer, I believe, that I used the blood for my last ritual." Molly was speechless at the casual nature that Dahlia spoke with regarding, to her at least, a macabre subject.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Pervert, oddball, bit of a sadist when it comes to arseholes."

"Language, Harry," said Hermione.

"Sorry."

"Hey," said George as he and Fred wandered over to them. "Have either of you heard what's going on at school this year?"

"Dad's been kind of quiet about it, hinting that it's something big," said Fred.

"Sorry guys," said Harry. "But even if we did know, neither of you can be trusted with a secret, and you know it."

"That's not true."

"Not entirely anyway," said George.

"Twins honor," they said together.

"You heard the Patils," said Hermione. "Not a thing."

"Is too."

"We're not getting into this argument," said Harry. "How much has Ron been whining?"

"Oi," exclaimed Ron with a grin. "I don't whine!"

"He groans," said Ginny as she walked over, Luna behind her. "Hasn't shut up since he got home. I think he's been milking this more than it's worth."

"I have not. You don't know how painful this wound is!" Ron stopped himself before he could accidentally say Sirius' name. "That wolf took a massive bite out of me! Than pain is very much real!" Luna looked off to the distance, eyes distant. Harry noticed and turned to her.

"Everything alright, Luna," he asked.

"Your owl is coming, Harry," she said.

"Hedwig?" Harry blinked as Hedwig popped out of his shadow and landed on his shoulder.

"Where'd she come from," asked Ron.

"From his shadow," said Luna.

"Don't be daft, Luna," said Ginny. "No one can travel through shadows. It's dark magic. She must've flown in through the window."

"_Say nothing,"_ whispered Dahlia's shadow. _"They're freaked enough about the Sanguimancy. No need to make them think you're 'turning dark'."_ Harry took the parchment from her leg and read over it.

_Dear Harry_

_Good to hear from you. Your owl is very beautiful. I'd love for both you and Hermione to come visit whenever you have the time. Consider this an open invitation to come to Greengrass manor at any time. The both of you. Though, if you're planning on inviting the third of your trio. Send Hedwig first. The open invitation does not extend to him._

_Love, Daphne._

Harry smiled slightly at her compliment and stroked Hedwig's feathers. "That's from the snake," asked Ron. Harry gave him a look at the comment. "Sorry, from Daphne?"

"It is. Me and Hermione have an open invitation to visit her. However if we want to bring you along, we need to send her an owl first."

"Fine by me. I won't be moving for a few weeks."

"Maybe it's for the best," said Hermione. "Give you time to warm up to the idea of meeting her." Ron crossed his arms, scoffing slightly at the idea. Harry sighed and flicked his ankle.

"OW!"

"Every time you act like that, you get discomfort. Consider it conditioning you before you meet with her."

"Bugger off!" Ron clutched his ankle and glared at his best friend after getting flicked a second time. "If it'll keep you from doing that, I'll stop!"

"George, Fred, hold him to that."

"Roger," said the twins with matching evil grins.

"You're evil, all of you," said Ron. Dahlia checked her watch.

"Harry, Hermione, it's time to get back. We need to go over today's lessons."

"Lessons? It's summer!"

"Aunt Dahlia is tutoring us every other day," said Harry. "And to be honest, I need it. Hermione only needs help with practice, not theory like I do. So we're getting personal lessons from Dahlia to help us. Like Remus helping me defend myself against Dementors all year."

"Speaking of Professor Lupin," said Ginny. "Do we know if he's staying?"

"I heard there was a secret about him that got out and forced him to resign," said Fred.

"Merlin, I hope not. He actually made learning fun!"

"And he wasn't possessed," said Harry. "Or a self-absorbed idiot. How was Lockfake ever in Ravenclaw, anyway?"

"No other House fit him," said Luna. "He was Ravenclaw by default."

"That's a scary thought. Getting into a House by default? How bad do you have to fit to do that?"

"Lockhart bad, apparently," said Hermione with a huff. She still couldn't believe she believe she let herself be fooled like the rest of the starstruck schoolgirls in Hogwarts. Harry looked at Dahlia.

"We're ready to go."

"Then let's be off. Molly, it was a pleasure to meet you." She handed her a slip of paper. "This is my address and Harry's new permanent address until he feels the need to move out in a few years. Feel free to send an owl over to talk with Harry over the summer. Come along, you two." Harry and Hermione followed after the pseudo-vampire, Harry giving an idle wave at Ginny's stammered farewell. Luna walked over to them outside before they could leave.

"Good luck with the coming school year, Harry," she said.

"Thanks Luna. Since you probably know what's coming, no need to beat around the bush. Any chance you could tell me?"

"Sorry, Harry. The Nargles are preventing me from seeing too much. I think the same thing preventing your shadows from learning what's happening is blocking me as well."

"That's a bad thought," said Dahlia. "Normally the Seers are able to see what we can't learn. For even you to be blind to whatever is coming, we must be in deep shit."

"Dahlia," exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, grow up. It's just a word. Pleasure meeting you, Luna."

"You as well, Lady Emissary." Luna curtsied slightly and went back into the Burrow.

"Will all Seers greet you the same way," asked Harry.

"No, generally they treat the Court with contempt. Luna's one of the few Seers to be friendly. And did you notice something about her?"

"No," said Hermione. "What?"

"Her mother's shadow stays close to her. If ever you see her looking afar, but without the distant look she had when seeing Hedwig Shadow Walk, it's her seeing into the Void. Seeing her mother's shade as it guides her through life, we can barely make it out if we look hard enough."

"I didn't know she…"

"It's not something most like to talk about. When you next see her, talk with her about her mother. What she was like, the best memories she has of her. Make her know she has friends who she can grieve with."

"How did Hedwig Shadow Walk," asked Harry.

"She's your familiar. She shares magic with you to help her navigate and deliver your mail. It was quite funny, seeing a snow white owl travel through the shadows." She turned to Harry. "Care to try Shadow Walk alone, Harry?"

"I've done it once."

"Then try it again! Hermione, let's beat him back to my flat, shall we?" Hermione grinned and gripped her arm as they submerged in shadow. Harry let his shadow submerge him and he saw them already speeding off.

"Any idea how we beat them?"

"_Cheat," _his shadow whispered.

"How do we cheat against the Emissary?"

"_Shadow Walk in the clouds._" Harry looked up.

"How do we get up there without a broom?"

_"I learned the Animagus form from Sirius' shadow._" Harry looked at his shadow. "_I get bored when you sleep._"

"So what's our Animagus form?" His shadow grinned slightly.

Hermione looked behind them as they arrived at the front door of Dahlia's house. "How far behind did we leave Harry?"

"I'm not sure. He shouldn't be too far from..." Dahlia turned to the door and scoffed slightly in disbelief. "The little brat." Harry opened the door and leaned against the doorway, biting into an apple.

"Where've you two been," he asked with a grin.

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione. "How did you beat us?!"

"He traveled in an Animagi form," said Dahlia with a wry grin. "You Hopped through clouds, didn't you?"

"Yes. Eagle wings and disillusionment learned from _Furantur_."

"How did I not learn of that from your shadow? You can't lie."

"There's a difference between lying and omitting knowledge."

"There's a thing called lying by omission."

"Except it's not technically lying. It's keeping information from someone, for a time."

"Don't think this will allow you to cheat the Court, Harry."

"Perish the thought. Shall we get to training?"


	5. The Rules of the Court

Harry sighed as he floated on his back, soaking in the sun's rays as he let himself relax in his aunt's pool. It'd been a week since his visit with Ron and his lessons with Dahlia were taking most of his time. Something he wasn't unhappy with. He was actually practicing magic. Something he couldn't do at all while living with the Dursley's. He felt the water become disturbed and turned his head to the source. He blushed as he saw Hermione climbing into the pool wearing the bikini his aunt had bought for her. The redness on her face told him she was slightly embarrassed by the choice in swimwear. She glanced at him and their eyes met. She slipped fully into the water, hiding her body from him, even more embarrassed. "You are so adorable," said Dahlia as she sunbathed nearby. "But you should relax! It's just a bit of skin! You're just teasing him with what's to come later down the line! Or sooner if you two feel you're ready."

"We really need to talk about you trying to get us to have sex at this age, Dahlia," said Harry.

"Shadows are free. We should feel as free as they are to better understand them."

"There's free and then there's you being perverted. We're too young to have sex."

"You're your generation, yes. Wasn't all too long ago when things were different."

"Life expectancy wasn't as high as it is now," said Hermione.

"For the Magical World it was. Remember, we can live for almost a couple hundred years given the right magic. Look at people like Dumbledore. Or the Flamel's."

"And people were still having sex at a young age?!"

"Are," muttered Harry. "I think I spotted a couple in a broom closet when I spotted Wormtail on the Marauder's Map. And I'm pretty sure they were a year older than us."

"Careful, Nephew," said Dahlia. "Don't break her mind with that implication."

"I'm not that fragile," said Hermione, huffing in annoyance. "Shouldn't we be going to Daphne's home soon?"

"We're going tomorrow," said Harry. "You asked your parents, right?"

"Oh, yes. I did. That's right. I've been so focused trying to learn Shadow Walk, I forgot."

"Understandable," said Dahlia. "When learning something new, things tend to take precedence on your attention. Especially when you're having fun. And you are having fun, aren't you, Hermione?"

"I am, actually. Though…"

"You still have hang ups about the moral side of our magic. Yes, I know the old song and dance." Dahlia turned over on her chair, her silver and black bikini glinting in the sunlight. "Once you get over the whole 'moral ambiguity' of Umbramancy you'll see things differently. The Court meeting is in a month. When you meet the members of the Court and the Twilight Council, you'll get a better understanding of things."

"You keep mentioning the Twilight Council," said Harry. "Who are they?"

"The Twilight Council are the Judicial Body of the Court. Their shadows are more active in the twilight hours of the day. They hide among other shadows to keep an eye on the other members of the Court and making sure the Rules are followed, even amongst themselves."

"Why are there rules in place?"

"No one is above the shadows themselves. When the Monarch was put into place, the third Monarch attempted to lord their position over the other members of the Court, believing they were entitled to such things and even attempted to pass the position down to their son, telling him everything about the Court and all of the secrets. The shadows are nothing if not vengeful to those who wrong them. They made the Monarch position to act as a face the Court could trust. When it was shown they were careless in that decision, the Emissary was created as well as the Knights. The Emissary acts as the enforcer of the shadows will and the Knights the Right Hand of the Emissary. The Monarch presides over the Court and the Emissary keeps the Monarch in line. The Monarch acts as the leader of the Court and interpreter of the rules. My job is to enforce the will of the shadows and oversee the punishment issued by the Knights."

"Um…" Dahlia turned to Hermione as the girl spoke up. "Just what are the rules? Just so we don't step on any toes."

"Well, you already know the first one. To join the Court, you must be approached by the shadows, Monarch or one in my position and accept the Shadow Mark. The second rule you know as well. No secrets can be kept from the other members of the Court. The third rule goes along with the second. Secrets learned can only be exposed to those outside of the Court by permission of the Monarch. An unofficial extension is that the Monarch and myself must receive permission from the shadows themselves. The fourth rule states that you shouldn't try and obtain the position of Monarch. Only the shadows can grant the position, same with Emissary."

"We know the fifth rule," said Harry. "Normal Umbramancers are not members of the Court and as such aren't treated the same way as us under the second rule."

"Good memory, Nephew. The sixth rule pertains to me. It mentions the emergency powers granted to me if the Monarch is ever murdered."

"The Umbra rule," said Hermione.

"The very one. The seventh rule is a warning not to break any of the rules or you will be punished by the Enforcers of the Court. The Umbral Knights. An unspoken rule, by the way, is to make sure you do not abuse your position as Knight as many Mundane Knights have done in the path, Harry. Just because you were chosen to be a knight doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever you wish."

"That goes without saying," said Harry.

"The last two rules are about family. Telling family members, especially children, about being in the Court is right out. And of course, recruiting members of the family is also a no unless the shadows extend the invitation through the Emissary, Monarch or directly."

"To stop any sense of entitlement, right," asked Hermione. Dahlia nodded.

"The folly of governments all around the world. Passing it on to one's children is not wise. The worst of mankind can always be found in the rich and spoiled." Harry gave his aunt a look. "I'm rich and modest. Don't muck me in with people like the Trumps. Hard work brings better rewards than inheritance. And a better understanding of what is honest goods and what is ill-gotten gains." Again, Harry gave her a look. "Hush up."

"Didn't say anything," said Harry. "Your look says it all. Which, I'm surprised your shadow hasn't said anything."

"Not a lie if there's nothing said."

"Be careful, Nephew. Information is important to the Court. Exchanging information is the basis of the Court's power. Don't be so careless in keeping information from the Court. It could lead to trouble."

"Duly noted."

"Dahlia," asked Hermione. "Why do the shadows whisper?"

"I do not know. The shadows have secrets of their own we're not privy to. There's been theories about the whispering. Related to the lack of light or the hushed whispers of secrets passed between conspirators in the old age and new. I always thought it was because they have a sense of humor."

"What if it's the voices of the Void," asked Hermione. "I mean, the Realm of Shadows is closer to the Void than the Light. What if the voices of the shadows are of the shades in the Void?"

"I suppose that might be the case. If that is possible, then I think it requires some study. I've never heard of that theory before."

"Because it sounds the least plausible," said Harry. "I mean, the spirits of Hogwarts don't speak in whispers."

"The Bloody Baron does," said Hermione. "Though I'm not sure as to why?"

"Maybe Daphne knows."

"Then you two can ask her tomorrow," said Dahlia with a yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me in a few minutes so I don't burn please."

"How is she so carefree," asked Hermione.

"Maybe it's her upbringing?"

"Maybe…" Harry dipped under water and came up beside Hermione with a smile.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm glad I met her. It's been almost a month since I moved in, but it's been more fun than any amount of time I spent at the Dursley's."

"Well, I'm happy for you." She gave him a brief peck on the cheek and looked at him curiously. "Hold on, I thought you didn't know how to swim."

"_Furantur_," said Harry. "The absorption spell all Umbramancers can learn. I figured out how to use it to learn physical abilities like swimming by interacting with Dahlia's shadow. It allows your shadow to observe either a spell or action and store it for later to use against an opponent for a brief moment, or for an extended observation and permanent usage."

"That's cheating!"

"Morally grey, Hermione. Besides, if I ever need to swim to save my life, I'd prefer having learned it quick and easy rather than taking the time to learn the old fashioned way. Honestly I feel it's the smarter way."

"It's still cheating."

"Well, the hat did want me in Slytherin. Maybe there was a good reason for it."

"I don't think you should…"

"Use _Furantur_?" Hermione nodded. "Hermione. It's a part of our magic."

"And we don't need to use it."

"Even if it gives us an edge against whatever we face?"

"Harry…"

"Hermione. I've faced Voldemort, twice. Faced a Basilisk, a troll, giant spiders and Dementors. Fought against a werewolf. I'm tired of being the kid who knows next to next to nothing against these things. Can't you say you're the same way? You've been friends with me since the troll incident. You were trapped there, frozen in fear, until we came and got you. You figured out about the Basilisk but could only do so much to protect you from it. And this last year, had the Dementor's not been so focused on me, you and the other students would've been in a lot of danger. Hell, you were probably in more danger with me around. Wouldn't you rather make sure you know how to fight back? How to survive?" Hermione thought over his words for a second.

"I don't like this."

"I know. But sometimes taking the high path will only result in those taking an underhanded path laying traps for us. For once, we can be prepared and fight back properly. Defend ourselves properly."

"I suppose you're right." Harry kissed her cheek when he noticed she was still conflicted.

"Look, if things look like they're going to start getting too much for us to handle, we can stop. Leave the Court and go back to a normal life. Alright?"

"Alright. But I'm holding you to that."

* * *

The next day, Harry was practicing his magic in the living room as he waited for Hermione to arrive. He held his wand aloft before waving it over himself. "_Armis_." Harry felt his shadow move over himself and form around him, hardening into armor. He turned to look at himself in a mirror and saw the armor wasn't shaped like plate mail worn by the knights of old he read about in a history book. It felt light and covered his entire body. It resembled leather and was he found he was able to move without restriction. "Ok, why are you leather?"

"_Plate mail is too heavy to move in. We may have the title of knight but that doesn't mean we need to fight like one all of the time. We're a Mage, after all. Evasion, versatility, speed. Those are the characteristics that would suit us better,"_ whispered his shadow.

"Can we at least get a sword?"

"_Where do you plan on keeping a sword? And don't get smart and claim I can hold onto it. That's just abuse."_

"No need to get snippy, Shade."

"_And don't call me that."_

"I need to call you something when we're talking like this. I'm not about to call you 'Harry' it'd get confusing for anyone listening in." 'Shade' moved and placed his face in front of Harry's from their chest.

_"First off, only other Umbramancers can hear us. Second, We are Harry Potter. Umbral Knight of the Court of Shadows. Differentiating either of us…"_

"Shows we're two halves of the same whole. The body and the shadow. The sword and the shield. Me and you."

"Talking with yourself, are we," asked Dahlia as she walked into the living room, towel around her neck and wearing workout clothes.

"I never knew I could be so annoying."

"The effects of learning who you are." She bat off a few beads of sweat and grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge in the nearby dining room.

"Well, _I_ can't agree on what to do." Harry waved his wand again and his shadow returned to its original position. "In preparation of the tournament, because both the shadows and Luna agree that somehow, I'm going to end up in it, I've been learning the magic used by the Knights. _Armis_, for now, at least, is my go-to spell with _Clipeum_ being the next important. I'd like to have a sword, but apparently, it's abuse to have my shadow carry it all of the time."

"It's not abuse. Your shadow is just showing your lazy side." Harry turned to Shade and gave it a look. "Besides, using a sword in the tournament is grounds for disqualification and the binding of your magic. "There is, however, a spell I know you can use as an alternative. _Telum_. This allows you to shape your shadow into any weapon of your preference. Sword, bow, mace. Not a gun, though. Shadows prefer the weapons of a more civilized age."

"...Did you just quote Star Wars?"

"So, what if I did? Shut up." Dahlia snapped and her shadow opened the door as revealing Hermione kneeling behind the door from attempting to pick the lock. "Did I not give you a key?"

"You did," said Hermione. "Apparently my mother had a bit of rebellious streak when she was my age. My shadow learned from hers about lock picking. Thought I'd give it a try."

"So, one of your aspiring moral characters wasn't as white as you thought, huh?"

"You're going to relate this to Umbramancy, aren't you?"

"Only way I can get the message across." Dahlia walked over to the door and closed it as Hermione walked in. "Just like the world around us, the people we know are not as black and white as they may seem. There's always temptation, curiosity, experimentation. Lord knows I've done plenty of that last one."

"Mind out of gutter, Dahlia," said Harry as he flipped through a copy of "The Art of War".

"Not that way, Nephew."

"Your normal behavior says otherwise." Harry book marked the page and turned to Hermione. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure," replied Hermione. "I think I might get a headache if your aunt starts making sense."

"It'll happen sooner rather than later, niece-in-law," said Dahlia. Harry and Hermione blushed as Dahlia slipped into her room, slipping off her shirt as she did. Harry turned to Hermione and took her hand.

"Let's go before you get that headache." She nodded and their shadows enveloped them. They Shadow Walked to the address Daphne had given him to send letters to and arrived in less than ten minutes. Hermione shivered, still unused to Shadow Walking without Dahlia to help with the temperature. Harry put his arm around her shoulders, feeling cold as well but not as much, and started rubbing his arm up and down to warm her up slightly along with the heat from the sun.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and kissed her before turning back to the manor grounds outside where the shadows marked the Ward lines. Hermione looked around the manor and saw it was old, but well kept. Harry looked at the wrought iron gates where the ward lines began and opened the gate before they stepped beyond the line and walked up the ten-foot path to the house. Harry knocked on the door and immediately, a house elf opened the door, causing Hermione to tense slightly.

"Hows can Mimsy be helping yous," asked the elf.

"Hello, Mimsy," said Harry. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione. We were given an open invitation by Daphne to visit."

"Mimsy will let Young Miss you are here." She led them into the manor and closed the door behind them before turning Disapparating. Harry waited a minute before turning to Hermione.

"Ok, get it out of your system."

"I can't believe they have a house elf! I thought that they were good people!"

"We are," said Daphne as she walked down the stairs in front of them to stand in front of Hermione. "I forgot you weren't raised in our world, either of you. House elves have symbiotic relationships with the families they serve. They can only live when they dwell in areas with high amounts of magic, or magical homes that they can sustain themselves with for a long time. But they feel guilty Just taking energy without permission. In the past, they left treats, gifts, anything they thought would repay the families for the magical energy they took. Then the magical families entered them into contracts. They serve a family, they get to live in the house and survive off of the latent magical energy."

"I'm guessing human nature led to the abuse we've seen to a particular house elf," said Harry, his mind drifting to Dobby.

"You guessed right. As always, dark ambition, entitlement, and natural arseholes ruin everything." She turned to Hermione and leaned in close, so their faces were mere centimeters apart. "I know you value freedom, but you should learn more about this world you find yourself in, ok?" Hermione blushed at how close she was and nodded. Daphne smirked and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Harry, making both turn as red as a tomato.

"Oh," exclaimed a voice from the stairs. "They're both so adorable when they're embarrassed!" Harry glanced up at the top of the stairs and spotted a grinning Tracey and smiling Astoria.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you here, Davis," said Harry.

"Now, now. Don't be that way, Harry. We're all friends here. Well, you three might be more than friends soon, but I digress."

"Trace," said Daphne.

"Yeah?"

"Stuff it."

"Make me!"

"Astoria?" Harry looked at the younger sister and saw her lift up Tracey's leg, threatening to push her over the railing.

"Ok, ok! I'll stop with the teasing!" Astoria smiled at her sister and let Tracey go.

"Tracey fell off the roof of her house when we were four. She's had a fear of falling ever since. Even small drops like this freak her out."

"How did you get on the roof," asked Hermione.

"Probably the same way I got on the roof of my primary school," said Harry. "Accidental Apparation."

"Yep. We were playing tag and Tracey ended up on her roof. Then she fell."

"Stupid birds," muttered Tracey as she and Astoria climbed down the stairs.

"Hi, Harry," exclaimed Astoria.

"Hi, Story," replied Harry. The young girl beamed at him before turning to Hermione.

"Hello."

"Hello, Astoria," said Hermione. She smiled at the girl. Tracey turned to Harry and noticed the mark on his hand.

"What's that," she asked as she pointed to his hand. Harry looked at his hand and noticed the Shadow Mark was now more visible on his hand and expanded up his arm. Where its appearance in the Realm of Shadows was a dragon head spewing flames, the mark in the Mortal Realm resembled that of an encroaching flame stretching from the back of his palm up to his forearm. It was faint when he first got the mark but as he practiced Umbramancy and interacted more with his shadow, it was slowly darkening.

"I got a tattoo," said Harry. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks tacky."

"Well I think it suits you," said Daphne, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hermione has one too," said Astoria.

"Harry convinced me to get one." Hermione held up her arm showing vines creeping up her arm. "Thought this would suit me better."

"It looks cool."

"Thank you." Harry turned to Daphne. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad is at work and Mum is meeting with a few friends. It's almost always like that during the summer. Mum told me its because her friend is a teacher. Almost never gets time to herself during the school year. We actually devote most of the time they are home to enjoy being a family, since me and Astoria are both now in Hogwarts."

"Understandable," said Hermione as she let Astoria examine her Shadow Mark. "So, what do you all want to do?"

"_If Tracey would take Astoria out to play, I'd like to get to know you both more on a personal level,"_ whispered Daphne's shadow.

"_Wouldn't mind getting Harry alone,"_ whispered Tracey's shadow.

"_What I do every day, further my plans for taking over the world,"_ whispered Astoria's shadow. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before it spoke up again. _"Or go for ice cream."_

"Narf," muttered Harry under his breath, prompting Hermione to nudge him with her elbow when the others weren't looking.

"No more cartoons for you, mister."

"Yes, Mum." She nudged him again before turning to the girls.

"Harry's got some spare money. Why don't we go get ice cream from Diagon Alley?" Astoria jumped in excitement and pulled on Harry's arm to the fireplace.

"You pressed the sweets button," said Tracey. "Shouldn't a done that."

"Like you're any better," said Daphne, hooking her arm through Hermione's.

"Hold on," said Harry before Astoria could light the fire. "I want to show you three something. It's something me and Hermione have been learning since I moved in with my great aunt Dahlia. Before we go, do you two know the warming spell?" Harry turned to Daphne and Tracey.

"I know it," said Tracey. "I use it for my tub at home. Where it gets very lonely, by the way." She leaned into Harry's side with a grin. Daphne pulled her by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Find your own boyfriend, Tracey," she said.

"But he's perfect! He's a regular knight in shining armor!" Harry and Shade stifled a shared chuckle as Hermione and her shadow nudged them again. "I'm never going to find a man like him!"

"I'll reiterate. Find your own."

"I'm sure you and Hermione can loop me into this."

"Tracey…"

"Decide later," exclaimed Astoria. "Ice cream now!" Harry turned to Tracey.

"Cast the spell on all of us, please."

"Fine," said Tracey. She pulled out her wand and placed the spell on them. Harry held out his arms to Tracey and Astoria as Hermione stayed with Daphne.

"Ladies, don't freak out about what you're about to experience." Harry and Hermione shared matching grins as shadows enveloped the five of them. Astoria and Tracey looked around, worried. Daphne looked intrigued as she looked around the room. Astoria clung to him as they sped out of the manor to Diagon Alley. Within minutes they were at Knockturn Alley and exited the Realm of Shadows.

"W-what was that," asked Tracey as she looked around.

"Shadow Walking," said Hermione with a smirk. "We've been practicing Umbramancy from an old tome Dahlia owns. It's surprisingly useful."

"Umbramancy is a lost art," said Daphne. "How does your aunt have a tome about it?"

"She," started Harry. "Collects things. The tome was one of her many… acquisitions."

"I know double meanings when I hear them," said Daphne in a whisper. "She's a thief, isn't she?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Which means yes. I think I'd very much like to meet your aunt Dahlia, Harry."

"I'm sure she'd love meeting you as well. She'd get along well with Tracey as well, they're… of like minds."

"In other words, perverts. So, thoughts on Tracey?"

"Let's give us three more time before we consider anyone else."

"Seems fair." Harry led them out of Knockturn Alley to Diagon Alley where they bumped into a familiar devilish duo.

"Harry," exclaimed Fred and George.

"Gred, Forge," said Harry. "What brings you two here?"

"We're location scouting," said George. "Trying to find the best spot…"

"For our upcoming plans," finished Fred.

"And what plans would those be," asked Hermione accusingly.

"That's top secret," came the twin speak reply.

"_It's a prank shop," _whispered Fred's shadow.

"_One we're slowly building the funds for," _continued George's shadow.

"_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," _came the twin speak finish.

"_Dear god," _whispered Hermione's shadow. _"Even their shadows do it."_

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark," said Harry. "And say it's a prank shop with some clever alliteration. Let's see… Marvelous Magical Mischief seems a bit too on the nose. What about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Merlin," said George.

"We've become predictable," finished Fred.

"You were predictable last year," said Harry. "Now, it's not even fun."

"Well played, Harry," said the twins before bidding the group goodbye and continuing on their way. Hermione elbowed Harry and gave him a look.

"Really," she whispered

"Why not have a little fun with it," he asked.

"You two gonna stand there all day," asked Tracey. "Let's go!"

"Coming," Hermione called as they caught up to the Greengrass sisters and Tracey. "Sorry, had to talk with Harry about something."

"It's alright," said Daphne. They entered the parlor and Harry purchased each of them a serving. As they sat down to enjoy their ice cream, Daphne told her best friend and sister to sit a few tables alone for them to talk. Tracey pouted, trying to coax Daphne into letting them stay, only for Astoria to drag her away, knowing her sister would like to get to know her Betrothed alone.

* * *

Dahlia arrived at Grimmauld Place and watched as a few shadows moved to her. They bowed and she nodded before strolling up the steps and knocking on the door. She hummed to herself and looked up at the door. "Mr. Black," she called. "Do please let me in. It's impolite to leave a lady on one's doorstep." When no response came, she sighed. "Fine, I'll let myself in." Dahlia slipped through the shadows and entered the magically hidden house and appeared before the two men who held their wands at her. "Oh, put those away, boys. I'm not here for roughhousing. Well, not unless you're up for it." She looked the two men up and down, licking her lips as she did.

"Who are you," asked Remus Lupin.

"Sorry, forgot my manners for a moment there. Dahlia Evans, vampire, loving aunt, collector of unique items."

"Evans," asked Sirius Black. "As in…?"

"As in my late niece Lily Potter nee Evans. Try to keep up, you mangy mutt." Dahlia strode over to the dining table, dusted off the table, sat in a chair and put her feet on top of the table, facing the two men. "I am Lily's great aunt, and Harry's legal guardian now. Currently, I'm working on gathering evidence to exonerate you of the charges you were never put on trial for. More out of loyalty to my nephew than out of the goodness of my heart."

"So, why are you here," asked Sirius.

"Simple. You need to turn yourself in."

"What?! I've just broken out of Azkaban and had a Kiss on Sight order placed on my head! And you want me to turn myself in?!"

"Listen, mutt. The longer you are a fugitive the harder it will be to clear your name. Now, I can collect evidence in my own way but when you turn yourself in, and I suggest you go to that Auror woman your heart still beats for, as she may be willing to listen, request the trial you were never given before being thrown in that God forsaken place. You will be stonewalled, which puts things in our favor. Finding what I need will take time. But I can do it, given my vast amount of resources available. This is going to be what saves you from Azkaban and the Dementors."

"Why should we trust you?"

"Don't trust me, trust Harry. This is as much for his sake as it is yours. The boy needs to know more about his parents. I can tell him about Lily, what she shared with me, anyways, and you can tell him about his father. Both you and the Lycan." Remus glared at her from the venom in the word Lycan. They watched as she turned her head to the side as if listening to something. Her eyes widened in interest and she turned to Sirius. "Can you summon your elf? Don't bother asking why. This is a personal interest." Sirius hesitated slightly before turning to where the staircase was.

"Kreacher! Get in here!" Dahlia turned to the aged house elf as he Apparated into the room.

"What does horrible master wants with Kreacher."

"Not me. Her." Kreacher turned to Dahlia and froze slightly as a chill ran down his spine.

"Hello, Kreacher. Would you mind getting me what you're hiding in that cabinet of dark objects? Actually, bring the whole cabinet. Some of those trinkets are bound to be useful."

"No!"

"Even if I swear to destroy what your former master couldn't? I have the ability to, after all." Kreacher listened to her words before nodding and snapping. The cabinet appeared in front of her and she shrank it before stuffing it into her pocket. "Now then, gentlemen. I must be off. My nephew's training won't oversee itself."

"What are you teaching Harry," asked Remus.

"Magic, of course. What else would I teach him? How to knit? Never mind he might be able to make something nice for his girlfriends."

"What did you say," asked Sirius.

"Tah!" Dahlia sank into the shadows and left the two wizards feeling bewildered.

* * *

Daphne stared at Harry and Hermione. "You two are potentially going to give me anxiety between the two of you. A troll?! A fucking Basilisk?!"

"Language," sang Astoria from her table with Tracey. Daphne gave her sister a look before turning back to them.

"And Dementors just a few weeks ago. Morgana…"

"Now you know what you're getting into," said Harry as he stole a bite of Hermione's ice cream, earning a smack on his shoulder. "Last chance to turn away." Daphne stood up before moving to their side of the table and took Harry's hand.

"Don't try and push me away, Harry. One date doesn't mean we quit this."

"So, this is a date, is it," asked Hermione with a grin. Daphne smiled slightly before moving herself into Harry's lap. Harry blushed as Daphne planted a light kiss on his lips before doing the same to Hermione. Both Umbramancers blushed darkly as Daphne giggled.

"Yes, we can consider this a date. I feel like I can get to know the both of you. But that means if you two find yourselves in danger, I'm going to worry. Just hearing these retellings got me scared for both of you. As well as sympathetic for the paralysis."

"Why me as well," asked Hermione.

"I can't explain it. I really haven't known you two for long and yet it's like my magic is resonating with yours."

"That would be the Betrothal Contract," said a voice behind them. Daphne jumped and turned around before clambering off of Harry's lap.

"Hello, Aunt Dahlia," said Harry without turning around.

"Damn. Only got one of you."

"Considering you've spent the last month startling us during our lessons," said Hermione. "We're desensitized to your antics."

"Most of them," said Harry. "I still think we'll never get over your perverted nature."

"I am not perverted."

"Then stop trying to coax me and Hermione into having sex before we're ready."

"That sounds so familiar," said Daphne as she glanced at Tracey who looked away, whistling innocently. "Now, you mentioned something about the Betrothal contract?"

"When two people who are entered into a Betrothal Contract are compatible in personality, magic, and other aspects of their lives, they start growing closer faster than most seem to. I've never found a reason why that is. It's not because of Soul Mates or a Soul Bond, it's something else entirely not a single person has been able to figure out. Whatever the case you three should be growing closer to each other the longer you spend time together. Same for whoever else you decide to join. It varies when it comes to sudden changes in emotion."

"Don't get Tracey's hopes up." Said Slytherin stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Why are you here, Dahlia," asked Hermione.

"Needed to purchase something at Borgin and Burke's. Felt you two nearby and decided to pop over."

"Don't you have a serial killer to drain," asked Harry.

"Not that kind of vampire, Harry."

"You're a vampire," exclaimed Tracey and Daphne.

"Oof. Stereo. Which reminds me, we need a surround sound system for the flat."

"We have one," said Harry.

"Last year's model."

"So picky."

"_Borgin and Burke's_," whispered Astoria's shadow. _"I should find a dark artifact to subjugate my enemies! Or just take Harry's money and get more ice cream. Which is easier?"_ Harry glanced at Astoria and slipped his coin pouch into the shadows on instinct. Astoria smiled at Harry before turning back to her ice cream.

"She scares me," muttered Harry.

"Who," asked Daphne.

"I do," said Dahlia with a grin. "I tend to be a bit random. It's hard for Harry to keep up with me."

"When you five finish your ice cream, why don't we go get a head start on supplies for this school year? Predicting the subjects for your subpar education shouldn't be too hard." Daphne, Hermione and Tracey turned to her, confused.

"Dahlia went to Ilvermorny," said Harry. "The American Wizarding school. Apparently, they're rising up in prestige in the ranking of magical education."

"Though that's only a technicality. My Alma Mater covers stuff in second year what you're more than likely covering this year. And we promote early growth, rather than hinder it."

"Enough about Ilvermorny," said Astoria. "What else can we do?!" Before anyone could reply, Harry spotted a familiar face out in the Alley. He blinked and looked again but the face wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Harry," asked Hermione.

"I thought I saw… no. It's nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me, I think. Is everyone ready?"


	6. Trouble at the Quidditch World Cup

Harry stood outside Dahlia's flat, waiting for her to finish getting ready. It was August 25th. Less than a week before he and Hermione had to return to Hogwarts, and the day of the Quidditch World Cup. Harry had received an invitation from Molly for him and Hermione to attend with them with the spare tickets they had. Dahlia, being Dahlia, had managed to snag some tickets from a less than deserving family in the same booth as them and had gotten seats for herself, the Greengrass' and Tracey as well. Ron hadn't tried to try and meet with Daphne whenever Harry and Hermione asked him to. With that in mind, Harry decided to be sneaky and had asked Molly not to inform Ron that they were bringing guests. "Dahlia," he called out. "Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses, Nephew," said Dahlia behind the door. "I need to look presentable!" Harry looked at the door as it opened and spotted Dahlia wearing a shirt with a young man's face plastered on it.

"You know there's absolutely no way Viktor Krum will pick you out over the almost literal sea of fangirls bound to be there."

"One can dream, Harry. Give me that."

"Yeah, no. Come on, we need to get Hermione and meet up with the Greengrass family before heading to the Burrow."

"I know that. Must we sit with the Weasley's? They're absolutely boring."

"We talked about this."

"Fine, keeping the comments to a minimum. You, my dear nephew, are no fun sometimes."

"Someone needs to keep you in check considering I have no great uncle."

"I don't need anyone by my side, nephew."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Separately they Shadow Walked to the Granger residence, with Harry going off ahead by Shadow Hopping in the clouds. Dahlia turned to him as she arrived after him.

"Stop cheating!"

"It's not cheating. Not my fault you're afraid of heights. Which begs to question how you're going to stand being in the booth the entire time. Isn't it high up in the air?"

"If there's a stable ground beneath my feet, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll be in a plane or on a broom. Didn't even bring my hat for that last one."

"Whatever." Harry knocked on the door and turned to Dahlia as they waited. "The pictures on that shirt don't move, do they?"

"I'm not an idiot, Nephew. I have it charmed to stay still and will have it uncharmed when we're in the stadium."

"At least you have some common sense unlike most wizards and witches."

"Do give me some credit." Harry smiled as Hermione opened the door and greeted them.

"Hi, Harry," she said as she locked up behind her.

"Parents not home," he asked.

"They're at a conference. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Race you to Daphne's?"

"3,2,1. Go!" Harry grinned as Hermione took her head start before turning to Dahlia.

"You going to join in on this?"

"I'll go on ahead to the Burrow. You two have fun." Dahlia melted into her shadow before taking off in the other direction. Harry grinned and Shadow Hopped ahead of Hermione before keeping pace with her. With both having gotten used to the cold temperature of the Realm of Shadows, they'd been spending more and more time in the Realm, learning more about their shadows and by extension themselves while sorting through which skills they'd like to further learn or discard from the various shadows they encounter on a daily basis. It was surprising just how many wizards and witches really were living in the Mundane World with all of the spells their shadows had learned.

The two ran side by side until they got to the manor grounds and slipped into the Mortal Realm. Hermione grinned and tackled Harry just inside the gate and ended up sitting on top of him as they rolled to stop. She grinned and kissed him. They stayed like that until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up and spotted Tracey standing next to a man who looked similar to her. "I think there's a time and place for that sort of thing," said the man as Tracey grinned at them. They blushed and stood up. "Sorry for interrupting you. But I think you would've been there for a while from what Tracey has told me. Harry and Hermione, correct?"

"Yes sir, Mr.…" started Harry.

"Sorry. I'm Tracey's father. Richard Davis." He extended his hand and shook Harry's then Hermione's.

"Um," said Hermione as she glanced at Tracey. "What exactly has Tracey told you about us?"

"That you two are good friends to her and Daphne in the short time you've gotten to know each other. Sorry I can't join you to the World Cup. I find myself extremely busy. I came to drop off Tracey before heading off. Shall we?" He and Tracey started to the manor as Harry spotted a web-like design on the palm of his hand. The two young Umbramancers blinked as his shadow took on an appearance similar to Shade's and stared them down.

"_I am Spinner. Richard and I make up the Master Weaver of the Court. We will convene in three days. Emissary hadn't been informed yet as the change was last minute. An emergency has sprung up that requires us to adjust things around. No questions, that can be saved for the meeting. Shadows hide you."_ The shadow returned to Richard, leaving Harry and Hermione baffled before they hurried after the two. Richard stayed to have a small chat with Cyrus before leaving and Tracey turned to them.

"Please don't tell me we're going to do that shadow thing again. That was creepy. And cold…"

"I thought you weren't complaining as you got to snuggle up to Harry," said Daphne as she walked into the foyer. She smiled and shared a kiss with both Harry and Hermione before turning to her best friend.

"Sure, it has its perks. But you know I hate the cold!"

"What is she talking about," asked Martha as she and Cyrus followed Astoria into the foyer.

"A spell myself and Hermione learned during the summer," said Harry. "An Umbramancy spell."

"Umbramancy," asked Cyrus. "How on Earth did you learn Umbramancy?"

"An old tome in my great aunt's collection of acquired items."

"Meaning she stole it?"

"So, that's where Daphne got that conversational observation."

"She needs to know these things if she's going to take up the mantle of Lady Greengrass. And you as Lord Greengrass, Harry." Daphne blushed lightly as she took Harry's hand and smiled. "I see the Betrothal Contract has taken effect. I thought it'd take longer."

"Aunt Dahlia claims it's because we're already compatible on multiple levels."

"Well that's good to know," said Martha. "Everyone ready?"

"Please no Shadow Walking," said Astoria. "My stomach is still churning from last time."

"Shadow Walking," asked Cyrus.

"It's what Astoria and Tracey are complaining about," said Harry with a grin. "We use our shadows to travel almost as fast as light. It's how we got to Diagon Alley last time."

"And it sucks," shouted Tracey and Astoria.

"That sounds interesting."

"Dad," said Astoria. "Please don't encourage it.

"_I will drop you in a pit filled with boggarts when I take over the world if you do this,"_ whispered her shadow. Harry stifled a chuckle before turning to Daphne.

"We'll take the Floo to the Burrow," she said. "You can show my father Shadow Walking if you feel so inclined."

"Good," muttered Tracey and her shadow.

"Actually," said Hermione. "It's better for us all to arrive together. Especially considering how Ronald may react." Harry cleared his throat slightly before turning to Daphne who nodded in agreement. "Which means showing up all at once and not giving him room to complain is a better idea than going one by one with the Floo."

"No-o…" groaned Tracey. Daphne rolled her eyes and placed Tracey in Harry's left arm, Astoria in his right as she once more took Hermione's.

"Better to not hear them complain," she said with a grin.

"Cyrus," said Harry. "You should place your hand on my shoulder and hold on." Hermione smiled as Martha grabbed hold of her arm. "We're going to be heading there quickly. It'll be only slightly disorienting. Everyone ready?"

"Can we answer no," asked Astoria.

"No," said Harry, Hermione and Daphne with matching smirks as the shadows enveloped them. Martha and Cyrus looked around, fascinated as they saw the people moving in slow motion. Harry grinned as he saw Tracey and Astoria keeping their eyes closed as they hugged his arms to their chests, only slightly embarrassed as Tracey seemed to be purposely pressing her breasts against his arm. Within moments, they arrived outside the Burrow and found Dahlia sitting on the porch next to Molly Weasley and drinking tea. She waved to her nephew with a grin as Molly stared in bewilderment.

"Just in time, Nephew," said Dahlia. "There's some fresh tea inside!"

"Not really that thirsty," said Harry.

"It's for those two scared kittens clinging to your arms like their lives depended on it. Though, the older one seems to be trying to seduce you at the same time. Clever girl. You should consider her as well." Harry gave his aunt a look as Daphne pried her best friend from Harry's arm.

"Tracey," she said.

"Hmm," asked the raven-haired girl.

"Find your own boyfriend."

"Why," she whined.

"I think she'd be a wonderful addition," said Dahlia with a smile.

"You don't get a say in this," said Harry as the door opened behind her and Molly. Harry waved at Ron as he spotted his best friend in the doorway.

"What are they doing here," he shouted as he pointed at Daphne, Astoria and Tracey. Harry frowned before Molly stood up and gripped her youngest son's ear.

"They are guests. I invited them. One of them is Harry's Betrothed, and you will be nice!" Daphne cringed slightly before turning to Harry.

"So that's the Living Howler I've heard older students talking about," she muttered to him. Harry nodded, knowing the rumor mill around Hogwarts was well aware of the constant stream of the familiar red letters sent to the twins for their constant pranks at Hogwarts. Speaking of the twins…

"Harry," came duel shouts of glee as Fred and George made their way outside, pushing past Ron and Molly. Harry held up a hand to stop them.

"Three feet back. Whatever you want, the answer is no."

"Who says we want anything," asked Fred.

"_Other than a loan to help get the shop started," _whispered his shadow. Harry shook his head.

"You're predictable, remember? You're probably going to ask me for a loan. Answer's still no."

"Told you," said George.

"No, you didn't," said Fred.

"And with that," said Dahlia with a chuckle. "Is everyone ready?"

"We're waiting on Arthur and Ginny," said Molly. "They went to go get the spare tent for us ladies to sleep in."

"Oh, come now. You have Arthur, Martha has Cyrus, and Harry has Hermione and Daphne. No need to separate those."

"That is highly inappropriate!"

"I like the idea," said Tracey with a grin.

"You don't get a vote," said Hermione and Daphne.

"She barely gets a vote," said Harry, nodding to Dahlia. "She only gets to suggest because she resembles a 'responsible' adult."

"I heard that," said Dahlia.

"You know it's true!" Harry turned to Daphne. "Thanks to this summer, I've seen what it's been like with her." He nodded to Tracey, making said girl stick her tongue out at them. "Which is why I was reluctant for them to meet. Like minds and all."

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that out loud," whispered Hermione. Harry glanced down at their shadows letting her know the woman probably already knew given how much their shadows talk to her.

"True but knowing her, things are going to end up going her way eventually." Dahlia grinned and turned around as Arthur and Ginny Apparated in the house.

"Hello again, Arthur," she said.

"Ah, Miss Evans. Pleasure to see you again."

"Please, call me Dahlia. Hello Ginerva."

"Miss Evans," said Ginny before she glanced at Harry. Harry massaged his temple as he heard her shadow going on a rant as she saw how close Harry seemed to Daphne already. He gave a worrying glance to Dahlia and saw her shake her head slightly. He noticed Shade appear beside her and her smile turn into a frown slightly. Instinctively, Harry knew she'd been informed about encountering Richard. She met his eyes and resumed her smile before standing.

"So, how are we getting there?"

"No Shadow Walking," shouted Tracey and Astoria.

"What are they on about," asked Ron.

"Harry and the others came up out of the ground from a shadow," said Molly. She turned to Harry. "Where on Earth did you learn such a Dark thing, dear?"

"It's not Dark," said Harry. "Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean you can label it as Dark. That's poor judgement." Molly pursed her lips before adjusting her words.

"Where did you learn that magic, Harry?"

"Found a tome on Umbramancy in Dahlia's personal library. Me and Hermione have been learning it since summer began."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because we were curious, and because after reading up on it, it didn't seem like it was bad at all. It doesn't harm anyone, it doesn't kill, it doesn't do anything other than utilize shadows in spells. So, tell me, what about it makes you think it's Dark, Mrs. Weasley?" Molly, for her part, didn't know how to respond to the young man. Dahlia grinned slightly and sent her shadow to him.

"_Well said, Nephew. Shut her down before she could even take off. I'd say the shadows naming you a Knight to protect the Court was accurate,"_ it said. Harry smiled slightly with Hermione before Arthur said for them to follow him. Harry took Hermione's and Daphne's hands and they followed after Arthur. Ron looked at Harry.

"Mate," he said. "Wait up!"

"Let's go, girls," said Cyrus to Astoria and Martha. They followed after them with the rest of the Weasley's following. Dahlia strolled up to Harry and her shadow moved between him and Hermione.

"_When we get a moment alone, we'll talk about the upcoming meeting. Now that you've met another member of the Court, it's time to introduce you to the others as well. If there's trouble brewing, then we'll need to be prepared. There's no coincidence that this is happening before your school year begins. We just need to be careful. After the match, when you go to sleep, we'll talk then."_ Harry nodded slightly. Hermione turned to Ron who was lagging just behind them, looking like he was trying to say something.

"Something wrong, Ronald," she asked. Harry looked back his best friend and saw Ron trying to say something before gathering up the courage that put him in Gryffindor in the first place.

"Sn… Greengrass." Daphne turned to Ron, her face slipping into the visage that students at Hogwarts had associated with her and dubbed her the Ice Queen. "Have you done something to my friends? Have you used some sort of magic on them to get them to like you?"

"Ron…" cautioned Harry. Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder before pulling out her wand. Cyrus nodded to his daughter.

"I, Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass swear by my magic that I have done nothing to Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. As I say, so mote it be." Daphne aimed her wand at Ron. "_Lumos_." Her wand lit up. "_Nox_." Her wand went dark again. "Is that proof enough, Weasley? Had I been lying I would've lost my magic here and now. I care about both Harry and Hermione. I would never coerce them into doing anything they didn't want to do already." She took both of their hands. Ron stared at her before sighing.

"Fine. I believe you. But I'm keeping an eye on you. I still don't trust a snake like you."

"Ron," said Harry. "You know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. If I were to change houses to spend more time with Daphne, would you trust me?" Harry and Ron stared at one another, not backing down. After a minute, Ron turned away and walked past them up to his father.

"_I don't know how to answer that,"_ whispered his shadow. _"You're Harry! Not… not someone like those snakes. You don't take advantage of people like I've heard she does."_ Harry blinked before turning to Hermione. She met his gaze before sighing. Harry glanced at Daphne's shadow as it moved into sight.

"_Those stupid rumors will be the death of me. Damn that Nott. When I see him again, I will make him suffer."_ Harry gripped Daphne's hand lightly.

"Are you ok," he asked. Daphne nodded to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. Don't worry." Harry nodded before exchanging a look with Hermione. She had a worried frown on her face but nodded to trust Daphne's word. They made their way to the portkey and Arthur turned to introduce who'd be going with them.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory and his son, Cedric. They'll be going with us via the Portkey."

"Bollocks," said Dahlia. "If you were just a few years older." She looked Cedric up and down.

"Down girl," said Harry.

"What's a Portkey," asked Hermione.

"Magical item that allows multiple people at once to a predetermined destination," said Dahlia.

"How has that not come up in our studies so far?"

"It's fourth year lessons," said Cedric. "Hey, Harry."

"Cedric. How's the bruising?"

"Healed up. Damned Dementors, interrupting our game."

"You were going to lose anyway."

"In your dreams, Potter."

"I was closer to the Snitch."

"Now, boys," said Daphne. "Now's not the time for a wand measuring contest."

"Daphne," exclaimed Hermione with a shocked grin.

"I'm not retracting my statement."

"Can we get going," said Ginny, a bit hurriedly. Harry and Hermione heard the anxious growl her shadow managed to whisper and shared a twin sigh before Harry turned to Dahlia.

"How do we do this," he asked.

"Considering the number of people here," said the Emissary, "I think they should use the Portkey while we Shadow Walk. If you're anything like your mother, you'll stumble all over the place if you use the Portkey and fall flat on your arse if you use the Floo. Just remember when using the Portkey, turn to the nearest girl and brace yourself with your arms stretched out…"

"Not following that advice." He turned to Daphne. "Daph?"

"I don't mind the shadows, unlike those two." She nodded at Tracey, who stuck out her tongue, and Astoria, who hid behind Martha.

'_Stick me in those shadows again and I'll toss you to the Hydra I'll grow when I take over Greece,'_ whisper-shouted her shadow. Harry grinned slightly and took Daphne's hand in his left and Hermione's in his right.

"What about you two," asked Dahlia as she turned to Cyrus and Martha.

"As fascinating as that was," said Cyrus. "I should keep an eye on Astoria."

"And I don't like the cold," said Martha. "The warming spell only helps so much." Hermione noticed Molly hold Ginny back as the girl tried to step forward. Dahlia shrugged and turned to Harry with a grin.

"Race you three," she said before melting into shadow.

"No fair taking a head start," shouted Harry. Daphne grinned and waved at her family as they melted into shadow as well and took off after Dahlia.

"Bloody hell," said Ron and the twins at the same time as they watched the shadows race off. Molly, as shocked as they were, didn't even berate them for their language.

Harry grinned and took the girls up into the sky to Shadow Hop from the clouds. Harry grinned as they appeared in the sky in the cloud tops in the Mortal Realm. Hermione and Daphne looked around in fascination as they traveled in the air with forward momentum. They screamed in surprise as they started falling and fell into the Realm of Shadows as they passed through a cloud.

"Harry," shouted Hermione. "Never do that again!"

"No," shouted Daphne. "Do it! That was exhilarating!" Harry grinned and brought them down as they followed the shadow of a divebombing bird going for prey. Within moments, they were at the field where Dahlia's shadow said the Portkey would land and grinned as Dahlia arrived seconds later.

"I should make a rule about Shadow Hopping," she said.

"There's no fun in that," said Harry. "So you won't."

"Well read, Nephew." Harry looked up as he saw the other group arrive. Ron turned to them as he steadied himself.

"How did you beat us here?"

"Shadows move at the same speed as light," said Harry. "Fastest thing in existence and we can move at almost the same speed. Anything faster is science fiction."

"Hey, Harry," said Fred. "Now that we get a good look at you…"

"There's something different," said George. "You're not as…

"Small as we're used to seeing you."

"Perks of having a health nut Aunt," said Harry. "For a second, I thought you were talking about my tattoo." Harry held up his hand and showed the black flames extending along the back of his arm.

"Blimey," said the twins together. Hermione grinned and held up the arm showing her vines.

"Harry convinced me to get a tattoo as well. My Mum was furious at first, but she's calmed down about it," she said.

"You got tattoos without your parents' permission," asked Molly, aghast.

"Well," said Harry. "One of us doesn't have parents to relay this to." He gave Molly a look. "And Dahlia is carefree, only strict when it counts, like when she's tutoring us. I wanted a tattoo, Hermione got one with me, after some tricky convincing on my part."

"I'm still wondering how you did that," said Hermione. "I'm the clever one and you're the arm candy."

"Oh, is that what I am?"

"Yes," said Daphne with a grin. "That's what you are."

"Outnumbered Nephew," said Dahlia. "One of the downsides of dating two women at once. Though the pros outweigh the cons."

"Enough out of you," said Harry with a grin. The group made their way to the sea of tents and found a spot to place theirs.

"Boys in one tent, girls in another," said Molly.

"Bugger that," said Dahlia. "Why on earth should we split up two loving couples? Adults in one tent, teens in another."

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"Yes, I do! Though, I'm a tad deaf in one ear."

"They can't share a tent! They're children!"

"They're teenagers. And it's not like I'm saying they stay in the same room. Boys in one, girls in another. Though for Harry and his girlfriends…"

"That arrangement is fine," said Harry. "We're not about to give in to your perverted wishes, Dahlia.

"Party Pooper."

"I agree with Harry," said Daphne. "It means I can make sure Tracey doesn't try seducing him.

"Rats," muttered Tracey. Daphne sent a small wink to Hermione, making the girl blush lightly before turning to the others.

"C-can we get going? I do believe we're here for a game, not to stand around talking."

"Hermione's right," said Cedric. "Let's get going!"

"Here, here," shouted the twins. Within moments, they were in the booth their tickets were located in.

"Why did I agree to come along again," asked Tracey. "I hate watching Quidditch. It's just sitting around, watching nothing but people playing a useless game where the points don't matter in the end because of the Snitch!"

"To flirt with Harry," said Daphne and Hermione.

"To flirt with me," said Harry at the same time. Tracey pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as Harry spotted a man enter the booth with a house elf beside him. He heard the man's shadow speak up.

"_Where did that boy go,"_ it whispered. _"I didn't smuggle him out of Azkaban for him to run off! I shouldn't have listened to his mother!"_ Harry turned to the man who caught him staring at him.

"What the devil are you staring at, boy?!"

"There's a bee on your hat, sir," said Harry. The man scrambled and swatted at his hat on instinct. Harry noticed Dahlia discreetly wave her wand and a buzzing noise flew from the direction of the man's bowler. He corrected himself and strode past him without another word, face contorted into a scowl.

"Pissing off Barty Crouch is not a good idea, Harry," said Cedric. "He used to be the head of the DMLE, you know. Until his son was outed as a Death Eater, that is." Harry turned to Cedric in surprise as the older boy walked to their seats. He turned to Dahlia who had a serious expression on her face for once.

"Later," she muttered as she caught Harry's gaze. "Not right now." Harry nodded. She turned to Tracey and her smile came back up. "Finally, someone mentions the absurdity in this dumb game! And the World Cup is more ridiculous than school games because the accumulated points don't matter! It's a knockout tournament!" Harry paused as her words caught up to him.

"So, it's just a Snitch catch? Then why do statistics keep track of the points gathered? I swear, the more about the Wizarding World I learn about, the more I think common sense has been lost somewhere. At least the schoolyard version makes some sense by keeping track of the points gathered all year. But this?!" Harry gestured to the game as the Ireland Team flew into the arena. "Wait, that means the Chudley Cannons are worse than I originally thought."

"Oi," shouted the twins and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as they started getting into an argument over the entirety of Quidditch. Daphne giggled beside her as she held the girl's hand.

"At least we'll have some actual entertainment from this," said Daphne. "Despite how she acts, she has a point. The only thing worthwhile about the game are the crashes or hits from the Bludgers. Though any time Harry was in those circumstances, I prayed it wouldn't happen. We didn't know each other, but I think the Betrothal Contract started a minor connection. The more I learned about his actions, the less I wanted him getting hurt. Especially now when you two told me everything that went on during our schoolyears. After the Dementor attack, I think my resolve finally cracked. I decided I would finally speak with him about the Contract after the schoolyear ended and try to keep my eye on him. Imagine my surprise when Tracey told me about you two."

"I imagine it was a sudden shock."

"Not really. The whole school was wondering when you would start dating either Harry or Weasley. You three were inseparable, it was only a matter of time before two of you coupled up. On a small level I'd hoped it would be you and Weasley." Hermione snorted softly.

"Me and Ronald do not have anything in common. To be honest, if it weren't for Harry, I wouldn't have even started being friends with him. I may have forgiven him, but part of me still blames Ronald for putting me in the bathroom when the troll attacked. It's part of the reason I argue with him. Also, the fact that he doesn't have any drive and is too lazy for his own good. We wouldn't be friends without Harry. Sorry if you can't have Harry to yourself."

"It's fine. Because now I don't have to look after him alone. And I got a beautiful girlfriend as a bonus." Hermione blushed dark as Daphne planted a light kiss on her lips before clearing her throat.

"I-I'm not beautiful." Daphne giggled lightly.

"Well, seems like me and Harry have some convincing to do." Hermione blushed even more, and Daphne giggled again as Harry and the three Weasley's finally stopped their argument as the Bulgarian Team flew out and Viktor Krum was celebrated by the crowd. Harry glanced at Ron and the other boys as they seemed transfixed on the Bulgarian mascots.

"What is wrong with them," he asked.

"Weak minded men tend to be lured in by the Veela Allure," said Dahlia. "Only those with a strong will or who are truly in love can resist it to an extent. And it's not just men affected." Dahlia gestured to Tracey and Astoria and Harry noticed they were almost as hypnotized the Weasley's. Harry snapped in front of their faces and they shook their heads before focusing on him.

"You two ok?"

"Um…" said Tracey. Harry noticed her shift around in her seat a little uncomfortably.

"_I'm going to need to change my panties after this,"_ whispered her shadow, making Harry and Hermione blush slightly.

"Just fine," she said.

"_Veela are beautiful…" _whispered Astoria's shadow as the girl shook herself to clear her head. Dahlia chuckled to herself.

"My, that Viktor Krum is better in person," she said with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants, Dahlia," said Hermione as Harry pulled Ron away from the bannister as the boy tried to climb to the Veela.

"Damn," he said. "Where did this strength come from?"

"My guess is it's always been there," said Dahlia. Harry finally managed to get Ron under control and in his seat as the match started. Dahlia nodded to the stairs to the booth. Harry nodded and followed her. "Barty Crouch Sr. How he managed to get this past the Monarch is a mystery. She would've told us about such a secret."

"Can she be trusted? You said she worked with the Death Eaters."

"Of course, she can be trusted. She only worked with them to undermine their efforts however she could and learn who the Death Eaters were. Do not speak ill of her. She's my mentor."

"And she's in Azkaban where she can see and hear the shadows of the other inmates. There's no way this slipped by her. She had to have noticed something." Dahlia pursed her lips as Harry's words made sense.

"We'll ask about this in the meeting. Until then, this matter is closed, Knight Potter." Harry blinked before bowing slightly and following her to the seats and sitting beside Hermione.

When the match was over, the group made it back to the tents with Ron rambling on about the maneuvers he'd seen. "If you ever do any of those," said Daphne. "There will be hell to pay."

"That goes double for me," said Hermione.

"Yes, dears," said Harry with a grin as they sat in the living room of the expanded tent.

"Harry," said Fred.

"We're jealous," said George.

"You managed to snag not one but two lovely ladies."

"The dream of all men."

"Not all men," said Harry. "Those that are happily married, those who prefer the company of men, those who don't feel attracted to anyone."

"We're trying to praise you here, Harry," said Fred. "Try to enjoy it." Harry glanced to the exit as he heard more screams from outside than a normal celebration would have.

"Those don't sound merry." Harry stood up and checked outside the tent. When he looked, he spotted people running in fear. Cloaked people were hurling spells everywhere and the Muggles who owned the land were being suspended in the air. "Shite."

"What's wrong," asked Cedric as he looked out of the tent as well. "Oh, that's what. I know those masks. Death Eaters." Harry scowled before making his way to the other tent. He threw it open and turned to Dahlia.

"We have a problem. Seems a few Death Eaters are causing havoc and a riot has broken out."

"Well, this just got interesting," said the Emissary. "Good thing I brought this." Dahlia reached into her bag and pulled out an Oni mask before putting it in place. Dahlia snapped and water from the sinks in the tent flew towards her and gathered in her bag. "And here I was thinking the only fun I'd potentially have was a roll in the sack."

"Dahlia…"

"Fine, fine. Getting serious." She turned to the other adults. "You lot get the children out of here. I'll put the fear of God into these men." Her shadow moved to Harry's side.

"_Do try and protect them, Nephew,"_ it whispered. _"As a Knight, it is your duty."_ Harry nodded slightly as Dahlia waved her wand and knocked down a group of attackers before charging out. Harry made his way back to the other tent and fired a stunner at a man trying to attack Ginny who had wandered out to see what was going on. Arthur ran to his daughter and picked her up.

"We need to get out of here," said Harry as the others came out. "It looks like the others are heading for the tree line. Why don't they apparate out?!"

"Someone must have put up a Ward to prevent it," said Cyrus. "They're moving beyond the limits of it! We need to go and wait for the Aurors to arrive!"

"If they're coming at all," said Daphne. "This could just get written off as drunken public disturbances." Harry ducked as one of the tents nearby erupted in flames.

"Stop standing around and move," he shouted as he brought Hermione and Daphne close to him.

"Stick together," called Molly as Arthur took Ginny's hand. The Weasley's started running as Daphne turned to Harry.

"Tracey's asleep inside," she shouted.

"I'll get her," said Harry. "You two get follow the others to the trees."

"Harry," said both girls.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Harry gave each girl a kiss and ran into the tent as Molly turned to them.

"We can't wait around," she said. "People are going to start trampling others to get out, we need to move!" The girls took each other's hand before glancing at the tent and following after the Weasley Matriarch. Ron hesitated as he glanced at the tent before rushing in after Harry when his mother's back was turned. Tracey groaned as Harry shook her awake.

"Let me sleep…" she groaned as she tried to pull the covers over her.

"Not right now. We need to get out fast. There's a riot and Death Eaters outside."

"You're just trying to wake me up." Tracey's eyes shot open as a spell tore through the tent. She shot up as Ron ran into the room intended for the girls. "Or you're telling the truth!"

"We need to go," said Ron.

"Why didn't you run with the others," asked Harry.

"I'm not about to leave you, mate!"

"Bromance later," said Tracey as she came out from her covers in only a bra and panties. "Running now!" She blushed and pulled on a large shirt before moving to Harry. "Ok, running now, please!" Harry nodded and took her hand before leading them out of the tent and into the mass of stampeding people. Harry heard a scream and turned to see a girl tackled to the ground by a Death Eater. Harry and Shade growled and broke off from Ron and Tracey as Shade covered his body. Harry tackled the man off of the girl before Shade smothered the man, suffocating him until he lay still. Shade went back to Harry as he turned to the girl and paused as they stared at each other.

"Amalia," he called.

"Harry," she said at the same time. A blasting spell at the ground beside them knocked them to the side, breaking their moment of surprise. Harry's head hit a plank of wood and he instantly blacked out. Harry groaned as he felt his body being shook. He opened his eyes and spotted Amalia kneeling over him. "Come on… wake up…" Harry groaned, bringing her to hug him. "Thank god! Thank god, you're ok! And thank you!"

"My… my friends…"

"They got pulled by the crowd. When you got knocked out, I pulled you out of the way of the fleeing people." She helped Harry sit up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. You most likely have a concussion. We need to get you out of here, quickly." Harry shook his head as Shade stared off into the distance.

"_Impossible,"_ whispered Shade. Harry turned to where his shadow was facing and saw a man walking amongst the debris of ruined tents.

"Get down," he whispered. Amalia turned to him before noticing the man and crouching down with Harry. Harry committed the man's face to memory as he picked it out in the fire and moonlight. Then he noticed the wand in the man's hand. A very familiar wand. "That's my wand."

"What," she asked as Harry stood up, unsteadily. "What are you doing," she whispered in slight fear before pulling out her own wand. Then Harry noticed what Shade had noticed, drawing his attention in the first place. Despite the fires and moonlight, no shadow was cast from the man's form. Harry's eyes widened slightly as the man pointed Harry's wand to the sky.

"_Mors Mordre_," he called. A blast of green light shot from the holly wand and into the sky. A greenish smoke conjured just below the clouds, forming a skull with a serpent slithering out and around it. Almost instantly, several pops were heard around Harry and Amalia and the sound of shouting died down. The man grinned as his task was complete. Just as he was about to leave himself, he grunted as he was tackled to the ground. He growled and turned to the one who dared lay their hands on him before pausing and grinning at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Harry Potter…" Harry glared at the man and readied to form Shade into a weapon when Amalia tackled him down.

"Look out," she called as several stunners were fired in a crossfire pattern, hitting the man and a hidden house elf nearby. Harry looked up and spotted several Aurors surrounding them as Bartemius Crouch stood over him.

"Which of you fired the Dark Mark," he demanded.

"Whoa," said a female Auror Harry thought he saw once before. "Kingsley. Is that who I think it is?" A dark skinned Auror stepped to her before glancing down at the man by her feet.

"Morgana's tits," he said. "Bartemius. Why is your son, who supposedly died in Azkaban, here now, alive and unconscious in front of us?" Harry turned to the man over him before slowly standing up.

"I think that answer would be obvious sir," he said as he kept his gaze on the man. "He more than likely smuggled him out of Azkaban, most likely when he was still head of the DMLE." Harry gripped the back of his head lightly as Amalia stood up and steadied him as he wobbled. Kingsley turned to him as the man sweated bullets in front of them.

"Bring them both in."

"When can I expect my wand back? He used it to cast… whatever that is…" Harry nodded to the Dark Mark in the sky.

"We need to check your wand for any other spells he might have cast," said the female Auror who Harry just noticed had pink shoulder length hair. "With luck, we can get it back to you before the schoolyear starts, Ha… Mr. Potter."

"Heir Potter," corrected Dahlia as the masked woman walked over slightly. She removed it as wands were aimed at her. "Put those away, boys." Dahlia reached into her bag and pulled out a badge and handed it to Kingsley. The man looked over the badge before handing it back with a nod.

"Ma'am," he said. Harry turned to Dahlia who winked at him before turning to the trees as she heard shouting.

"Amalia," called a man's voice. "Amalia, where are you?!"

"That's my dad," said the American girl. "We got separated and…"

"Go," said Dahlia. "And thank you for looking after my nephew for me, Amalia. I need to get him to his friends and make sure they're alright." Amalia nodded before turning to Kingsley.

"You can contact me here." She handed him a slip of paper after writing something down. "My family are staying here until we head back to the states. Harry's concussed, slightly. I have near perfect memory and can give an accurate detail about what happened prior to your arrival."

"Thank you, miss. We'll contact you before you leave the country and call you in as a witness should the need arise." Amalia nodded and turned to Harry.

"I know you have a girlfriend, but this is for saving me from that man earlier." Amalia grabbed the sides of Harry's face and pulled him into a single, gentle kiss before going to where she heard her father's voice. Harry cleared his throat slightly as the female Auror grinned at him.

"Lucky you," she said with a wide grin.

"Cadet Auror Tonks," said Kingsley. "Secure these two and take them back to lockup."

"Y-yes, sir!" Auror Tonks saluted and went to Harry.

"Are you alright, Heir Potter?"

"I'm fine, Auror Kingsley. And please, call me Harry." Kingsley nodded before turning to Dahlia. "Get him to St. Mungo's after finding his friends. Let them know he's alright."

"That was my plan in the first place," said Dahlia with a grin. She helped Harry to where the Weasley's Greengrasses and Hermione and Tracey were before Harry passed out once more, the last things he heard before losing consciousness being the voices of Hermione and Daphne calling his name.

A few dozen feet away, Amalia panted as she managed to catch up to two people who were calling out her name. "There she is," said a woman with short white hair and scarlet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a modest form fitting T-shirt that framed her assets perfectly and long jeans with black combat boots.

"Mom, your Glamour is down."

"I didn't have time to put it up when the screaming started. What happened? You were right behind us."

"I got knocked aside by some chubby bastard. Then one of those fucking Death Eaters grabbed me and..."

"What," asked the man beside the woman. He stood taller than both of them and wore US military fatigues. He had close cut black hair and dark brown eyes that also had flecks of silver within the irises. "Sonofa... Where is the bastard? I'll kill him."

"He's already dead, Dad. Remember the boy I've been talking to all summer?"

"You mean your boyfriend," asked the woman with a grin.

"Mom! He's not! We're just friends..."

"Wait," said the man. "He was here? He's magical?"

"That's not all. He's Harry Fucking Potter!" The man and woman exchanged a look before turning to their daughter.

"First of all, language."

"Eli," said the woman. "She just went through a near traumatic experience, I think we can forgive the cursing this time."

"Fine. Second, are you sure?"

"Now that I think back on it, I should have placed him the second I crashed into him at the train station. That scar is known by everyone!" The woman smiled as she saw the love struck look in her daughter's eyes.

"I think she's in love," said the woman. Eli stiffened at the mention and Amalia blushed.

"Oh, god," she exclaimed. "He has a girlfriend and I kissed him!" The woman chuckled as she saw her normally composed daughter turn frantic. "It's not funny Mom!"

"Izzy," said the man. "That's enough."

"Alright," said Izzy. "Let's go then, we need to get back to the states as soon as possible. There's a lot to plan for."

"Actually," said Amalia. "We may need to stay for a couple of days. Me and Harry kind of busted someone who smuggled their son out of Azkaban and I'm a witness."

"Amalia Daniels-Crowe," said Eli. "What the hell is with your luck?"

"Well, Mom's a Dhampir, and you're cursed. So..."

"I..."

"She's got you there, Eli," said Izzy. "Come on, let's head to the hotel. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." The three Disapparated away, leaving Harry and Shade, hidden in the Realm of Shadows to look at the now empty spot.

"Why did you want us to see that," asked Harry.

_"Because you wanted to know her last_ name," said Shade. _"Now, about Crouch..."_

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**Yes, for those of you familiar with my other two Harry Potter stories, they are who you think they are. More on the parents of Amalia will be revealed in a few chapters. I did give a warning in BoT you'd see certain recurring characters in my section of the Potter Fanverse. If you're new to my stories, please check out Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic and Harry Potter: Birth of Technomancy for more insight as to who Eli and Izzy are respectively. And yes, I do listen to certain suggestions in my reviews. If you have an idea you want me to explore, let me know in a review or in a PM. Until next time, Y'all!**


	7. Fortress of Shadows

Harry and Hermione looked around as they arrived at what seemed to be a massive fortress. **"Stop staring,"** whispered Dahlia beside them. Her shadow had enveloped her entirely much like the first time they had met her. **"Wandering eyes are unwelcome here. Eyes straight ahead. Proper form. You are initiates. Until you've been formally accepted into the groups you are supposed to serve, your eyes must remain focused ahead of you. When we start the meeting, we will start by bringing up what had happened in the Finals. Especially this shadowless phenomenon you witnessed."** Harry nodded and turned to Hermione who was steadying her breathing. He took her hand and smiled at her. She gave him a smile of appreciation and squeezed his hand lightly. **"Good. Lean on each other. If that helps you focus, use it. Wandering eyes lead to seeing secrets you are not yet ready for. Only when you officially join the ranks of the Knights and Spies will you be ready to wander about the Fortress of Scáthach."**

"Scathach," asked Harry.

"**She is the guardian of the Realm of Shadows. The First Monarch and legend of the Mortal Realm. Hogwarts' design was modeled after her Fortress in the Mortal Realm, Dun Scáith, the original Fortress of Shadow. While most in the Magical World do not worship gods, the Court is the exception. Scáthach is the Goddess of Shadows and the basis for the formation of the Knights."**

"Big shoes to fill, Mr. Potter," said a voice behind them. They turned around and spotted Richard Davis.

"Lord Davis," said Hermione.

"Here, I am known as Webmaster, Miss Granger. But seeing as this is your first meeting, Lord will suffice for now until you're officially members." He nodded to Dahlia. "Emissary."

"**Webmaster,"**said Dahlia. They exchanged respectful nods before Richard made his way into the Fortress. **"Titles are how we are identified here. Webmaster Davis is the only exception to the rules pertaining family."**

"Why is that," asked Harry.

"**His family line can trace back directly to Scáthach. Every other generation, a member of Scáthach's bloodline learns of the Court and joins. But they always refuse the title of Monarch."**

"Why is that," asked Hermione.

"**I've never asked. It is their family secret. We do not pry out of respect."** She gestured for them to follow her and led them into the Fortress. They held each other's hands and focused on the feel of their warmth in the frigid air of the Realm of Shadows. And kept their eyes from straying. They were brought into a large antechamber where several hundred people were seated. She gestured to a couple of seats down at the bottom of the chamber before heading to a raised podium beside them. They sat down as a woman in a black dress with a veil covering her eyes and most of her face walked into the room and moved to throne opposite the entrance and across from where they were sitting.

"Welcome," she said. "A pleasure to see all of you once more. Today's meeting of the Court is… an unusual one. And given the events of the Quidditch World Cup Finals, it is warranted."

"The Death Eater attack," asked a bespectacled woman. "Why does that warrant this meeting?"

"**It's not the attack itself that is the reason,"** said Dahlia. **"It is the incident that followed it. I would like to call forward Initiate Potter to recall the events following the riot caused by the Death Eaters. Initiate?"** Harry nodded before standing up and moving in front of the podium.

"When the riot started, myself, Initiate Granger, as well as the family we had gone to the Finals with, were alerted to the trouble and proceeded to try and run. I went back to our tent to save a friend of mine and ended up encountering another one before I was briefly knocked unconscious as people started fleeing the Death Eaters. Upon waking, my shadow brought to my attention a man who seemed unnaturally calm. I noticed he had acquired my wand and went to retrieve it when I noticed something… impossible. The man, Barty Crouch Jr., had no shadow." He waited as murmurs erupted from the Court. He turned to the Monarch who had sat up straighter when he had stepped forward. "I bring this up to see if you, or the Court Historians, had ever heard of such a thing ever occurring before. If this is limited to just him, we should be fine. But if this is possible for anyone else, the issue needs to be addressed immediately."

"Are you sure of this," asked a man beside the entrance who was clad in black full plate armor, his helmet held in the crook of his arm.

"I am, sir." The man stared him down before turning to the Monarch.

"Lady Monarch. Have you heard of such a thing?"

"Never," said the Monarch. "Such a thing is unheard of, especially considering the Court's realm of influence. But just because our generation has never encountered this does not mean that a previous Court has not. Historians. When we dismiss, begin scouring the Library for anything hinting at this event." She turned to Harry. "I thank you for bringing this to our attention, Initiate Potter. And given what we've discovered, it could be related." She addressed the Court. "Enemy action is being seen. For the last month, threats to the Court have been coordinating. And we've only just now discovered this. Somehow, they've managed to avoid the shadows and have managed to keep their secrets from us. Followers of Tom Riddle who remained free have been increasing in communications recently. But we have been unable to learn what it is they discuss."

"How is this possible," asked the woman from before.

"**We do not know,"** said Dahlia. **"But we must be ready for anything. If there are more people out there with this same phenomenon, we need to keep an eye on them and learn what it is they have done."**

"The Scholars will research this topic, then. We need to nip this problem in the bud."

"Thank you, Initiate Potter," said the Monarch. "You may return to your seat." Harry nodded and sat down again beside Hermione who gripped his hand. "I want all hands to keep an eye on this Barty Crouch Jr. I honestly believed he had passed away a number of years ago, and yet this news says otherwise. I don't know how Crouch tricked even the shadows, but we will figure this out. Now then, I believe the Emissary has something to announce?"

"**I do,"** said Dahlia. **"The shadows have extended an invitation to two children to join the Court. They have accepted their Shadow Marks and have begun Umbramancy training. I welcome to the Court Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger."** Both stood up and stepped forward, hands still holding each other. The Court bowed as one before the man by the door walked forward and a man in dark grey robes descended in front of them beside the armored man. The armored man spoke first.

"Harry James Potter. You bear the Mark of the Dragon. You are most fit to join the Umbral Knights. If the shadows have chosen you, then you must have exceptional skill and strength. I welcome you to our ancient order."

"Hermione Jean Granger," said the second man. "You bear the Mark of the Horned Serpent. This makes you worthy of the title of Spy and, when you are more experienced, Spymaster. I will teach you as much as I can about your duties and responsibilities over time. Truth be told, I am relieved not to be burdened with this. I am much too busy to continue this role."

"You could've asked for help at any time, Lord Irons," said the Monarch with a slight smirk showing under her veil. "It's not anyone's fault but your own that your pride gets in the way of that." She addressed the Court as the Knight pat Irons on the back, jostling the man. "Everyone. We must remain vigilant at this time. Riddle's insane crusade reduced our numbers significantly. My predecessor was one of the unfortunate casualties and I stepped up to take the title of Umbra in the wake of that before being named Monarch. And now I fear my efforts this time should Riddle return will not be enough to hinder them. We must all work together if the Court is to continue to function. That is all. Shadows hide you."

"Shadows hide you," replied the Court. Harry and Hermione watched as several members sped away as others melted into shadow to be brought into the Mortal Realm. Harry turned to the Monarch and managed to catch a glimpse beyond her veil. Brown eyes met green and the Monarch bowed her head slightly before standing up and walking towards him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Knight Potter."

"You as well, Lady Monarch." Harry bowed slightly. The Monarch giggled slightly before removing her veil with a wave of a walnut wand.

"Call me, Bella, Harry."

"Bella," asked Hermione. "A-as in Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry turned to her in confusion. Bella sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Yes, Spy Granger. That is indeed who I am."

"Who is she," asked Harry.

"Harry," hissed Hermione slightly. "If you bothered to get to know Neville a bit more you'd know she is the one who put his parents into St. Mungo's!" Harry stared at Bella with wide eyes and both teens spotted sadness and grief in her own.

"I do not deny what I have done," said Bella. "My cover as a loyal follower of Riddle was more important at the time. It was before news reached me that Riddle had been defeated by Lily with an ancient ritual. And now, the title of monster is bestowed upon me in the Magical World and I… accept it whole heartedly. If news had reached me faster, I wouldn't have joined my wretched husband in that damned attack. I would've saved Frank and Alice! I wouldn't have…" Harry blinked as Dahlia was beside her in an instant, her shadow no longer around her and placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. "Thank you, Dahlia."

"Anytime, Bella," said Dahlia.

"Harry, Dahlia told me about her plans to exonerate my cousin. I hope all goes well in that department. Though we may not have always gotten along, Sirius is a good man. What that bastard Wormtail did is unforgivable. And Crouch. Hmph! I hope his son being outed has ruined that polished record of his. Scathach knows it's the only thing he cared about in the first place."

"Thank you, Lady Monarch," said Harry. Hermione's gaze softened slightly as she remembered the Rules of the Court. Bella wasn't lying about any of it. Her emotions were true. She gave the Monarch an apologetic look before bowing.

"Don't, Spymaster Hermione. Your anger towards me was well deserved. Scathach knows I hold plenty of it towards myself. I harmed the Longbottoms and veritably orphaned their son. I am at fault. And now, Barty Crouch Jr. has gotten past me without me so much as knowing for years. I knew me taking on the title of Monarch was a bad idea. I failed as Umbra and now I fail as the Monarch."

"You haven't failed," said Dahlia. "What you've done, you did to not only protect the Magical World, but the Court as well. And considering Harry's scar… we may need you to resume the role you started 13 years ago."

"My scar," asked Harry. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I've been doing some digging on Dumbledore. On why he sent you to the Dursley's with an improper Blood Ward. He had suspicions about Riddle. About why there was no body the night of his defeat. He's kept this secret for over a decade and when you see him next, you need to confront him on this. He believes that you are the victim of an incredibly dark ritual. Horcrux's. This is an evil ritual that requires you to split your soul by committing murder then place the fractured half of the soul into an object. This ritual requires an unspeakable sin to complete. Herpo the Foul created this along with several other dark and evil spells. Dumbledore believes that Riddle split his soul multiple times to the point of weakening it. And on the night of your parents' death Lily's ritual managed to knock a piece of his soul where it lodged itself into your scar." Harry touched his scar.

"If that were true," said Hermione. "Wouldn't the fragment have affected Harry by now?"

"No, and the reason is the same as Riddle's defeat."

"Mum," asked Harry. Dahlia nodded.

"Her soul is acting as a barrier between his fragment and your own soul. I had thought she had fully moved onto the Void, but Dumbledore believes otherwise." Hermione took his hand as disbelief crossed his face. "If there truly is an incomplete Horcrux in your scar, then we need a way of removing it without killing you."

"Would it really kill me?"

"The pain would be unbearable. Having your own soul removed is painless. But this? This parasite. It could potentially latch onto you and your mother's soul. This means it would try and take you with it. Dumbledore thinks this is part of a prophecy concerning a child born at the end of July destined to defeat a Dark Lord. But this so called prophecy is much too vague and for it to end within such a short time of it being told, the odds are improbable it involves you."

"But there's still a chance it could be me?"

"It could be you, it could be Neville," said Bella. "That prophecy is why Riddle took an interest in your family in the first place. Severus Snape overheard the first few lines of the prophecy and told him." Harry clenched his fist and growled softly at that fact.

"It's their fault? Their fault my parents are dead?"

"Calm yourself," said Dahlia. "No use getting angry about it. I fear that may strengthen the Horcrux in your head. They are vile things and negative emotions are what they give off and feed on when not on a Ley Line Junction like Hogwarts."

"Now that you mention Horcrux's," said Hermione as she got lost in thought before turning to Harry. "Harry! The Journal!"

"Journal," asked the adults. Harry stared at her for a second before he realized what she meant.

"You think it was a Horcrux," he asked.

"What else could it have been," she asked. "You faced a memory of Riddle that could wield magic and was draining Ginny! If these Horcruxes feed off of magical energy and negative emotions, it makes sense!" Bella thought for a moment before blinking and turning to Harry.

"I know of another Horcrux," she said. "Throughout the war, Riddle gave artifacts he deemed important to three of us. One was given to Lucius Malfoy, one to my cousin, Regulus, and one to myself. A chalice. It's hidden away in the Lestrange Vault."

"Your cousin," asked Hermione.

"Sirius' brother. He joined Riddle at the whims of their mother. To think that such a thing was handed to him. He was never one to like something that was outright evil. I don't know where he would've stashed his Horcrux, but mine you can get into. Just be careful. Rudolphus had me place several illegal curses on several artifacts in the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts. My key is located in my old abode. Dahlia can retrieve it. Once you have the key, ask for a goblin by the name of Cracktooth. Present the key to him and he'll take you to the vault. The chalice is located at the top of the highest tower of coins. Touch only it and nothing else. The spells in that room will duplicate the items until they crush whoever has gotten into the vault. And while you're at it, I have a sword there you can have as well. It's located near the entrance. Grab it on your way out."

"Bella," asked Harry. "Why…"

"Every Knight needs a personal weapon. And it's just collecting dust there anyway."

"Excuse me," said Hermione. "Dahlia mentioned you can get agitated due to being locked away in Azkaban and yet you're behaving rather nicely."

"That's because I took a calming draught upon coming here. Once it wears off I tend to act… a little crazy. Though considering most of the Magical World sees me as insane anyways, it helps me keep my cover up. The Dementors are nothing if not maddening."

"Something we can agree on," said Harry. Bella smiled slightly before curtseying in her dress.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to my cell. They generally don't check the cells, but with Sirius' escape, things have been rather complicated lately. Remind me to wring his neck for that if we ever meet again." She shared a hug with Dahlia and melted into the shadows. Dahlia sighed softly before turning to them.

"Right then," she said. "Harry, report to Knight Commander Arnolds. He's the man who accepted you into the Knights. Hermione follow me. It's time to show you to the place I'm sure you'll get a kick out of."

"The library," muttered Harry. Hermione looked excited while also looking annoyed as she smacked Harry's shoulder for the comment.

"Hush," she said. Dahlia chuckled before leading Hermione away. Harry walked over to Arnolds who nodded to him.

"Nice to formally meet you, Knight Potter," he said.

"You as well, Captain Arnolds."

"Dahlia has told me that she's given you some practice in our special spells." They started leaving the antechamber as he spoke.

"She has, though my shadow, Shade, has given me more of a crash course on what we can do."

"Already naming your shadow? Good. It shows a level of trust most do not have. Now then. The important question. Which spells have you practiced the most?"

"_Clipeum_ and _Armis_."

"Very good. A proper defense can easily overcome any offense. What form has your shadow taken for _Armis_?"

"Shade takes the form of leather armor."

"Good for light defense and quick attacks. Excellent for evasion. The perfect armor for a Duelist. I myself am a Battlemage. Heavy armor and heavier attacks both physical and magical. For myself, I prefer to only use _Clipeum_ and _Telum_. My armor is a family heirloom. Passed down from the time of chivalry as a testament to one of my ancestors who served under King Louis."

"I thought most mages preferred evasion over combat."

"Keyword, most. I am the exception. Now then…" He led Harry to a large room where several men and women were sparing and practicing their magic. "These are your fellow Umbral Knights. Our numbers are small, but our skill is unmatched." Shade instinctively formed into a shield as a stray spell shot towards Harry and absorbed it.

"Thank you, Shade." The shadow shrugged before resuming his original position.

"Knight Tanis!" The woman who fired the spell stood at attention before walking over. "From now on, this will be your apprentice. Teach him everything you can until either or you drops. Got it?"

"Aye," said the woman with an Irish accent. Arnolds turned to him.

"Tanis is our Master Duelist. She will show you how the Umbral Knights fight. This will be important if you ever find yourself joining your local Aurors. Several of our members hold jobs within Ministries across the world. Others are freelance. Tanis, here, is the latter. A Hitwitch. Wand for hire."

"Ya don't have to give him my life story," said Tannis as she removed her helmet and revealed a head of short red hair and light green eyes. "Not everyone needs to know what I do for a living."

"Don't let her abrasive exterior get to you, Knight Potter. Knight Tanis is really a softie on the inside."

"If you weren't my Commander, I'd make you eat those words."

"I'd be inclined not to mention anything," said Harry.

"Oh great," said Arnolds. "You get along with her." He groaned before starting to walk away. "Try not to give the rest of my knights a hard time."

"No promises!"

"Potter," she asked. "As in Harry Potter?"

"Please don't tell me you see me as some sort of Messiah. I get enough of that at school."

"I don't give in to all that nonsense spewed by the _Prophet_. Bunch of liars and hypocrites, if ya ask me. I treat people according to their merits and their actions. More than people ever treated me growing up. Now, let's see how well you can fight!" Harry batted away an incoming spell on instinct as she fired away at him. Harry glanced at Shade who nodded and formed the _Clipeum_ spell to protect Harry from the onslaught. Harry canceled the spell before rapidly activating and deactivating a _Lumos_ charm. Tanis stopped short from the disorientation. Harry nodded to Shade who nodded back and stopped the spell fully before directly aiming at her.

"_Stupefy_," he shouted. Tanis tried casting her own _Clipeum_ to absorb the spell and stopped short as she found herself frozen stiff. She looked beside her and saw her own shadow being restrained by Harry's. She turned to Harry and found his wand between her eyes. "I win."

"How…"

"How what?"

"Your shadow was able to control mine and myself. How did you do that?" Harry and Shade shrugged as he let the shadow go.

"It's not the first time we've done that. The first time was with my uncle to get him caught in the act of abusing me."

"That shouldn't be possible. Shadows don't interfere with each other."

"_Well, somehow, we can,"_ whispered Shade. _"And we will use it to our advantage."_

"It's not an unheard-of trait, Tanis," said Arnolds as he walked over. "It's a unique ability most of the Knight Commanders have had in the past. It's used to reign in insubordinate Knights. You're just lucky I haven't used mine at any point since you joined. It's known as Draconian Control. Legends say Scathach had such control as well, and this is her blessing."

"Does this mean he would be the next Commander?"

"No. I deem who succeeds me, as do the shadows. Knight Potter is still a greenhorn. He's a long way away from being named Commander, if he's deemed worthy enough for the title."

"Good. Less competition for me."

"Well," said Harry. "I've pulled off the impossible before. I think I can do it here."

"Pulled off the impossible? Sorry, but surviving the Death Curse because of your mother's ritual doesn't count."

"_We mean conjuring a fully corporeal Patronus,"_ said Shade.

"A runt like you conjured a Patronus?"

"I had to learn out of necessity," said Harry. "Fudge sent Dementors to Hogwarts to hunt my godfather, Sirius Black."

"I heard about that. Why'd they go after you?"

"Because I was harboring a lot of negative emotions. Mainly due to my bastard uncle abusing me."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No one did. Don't worry." Harry blinked as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it and looked around, looking at the black stones of the fortress walls and frowned. "Did anyone see that?"

"See what? You're not going crazy on us, are ya? We've already got the Emissary to deal with. We don't need another."

"Oh, so Dahlia drives you insane as well? Nice to know it's not just me."

"Your great aunt tends to… borrow, items without our permission on occasion," said Arnolds.

"That, I believe. Old habits die hard she says."

"That always seems to be her excuse. When you return here, at your own discretion, I'll teach you more about Draconian Control. For now, I think you should help Dahlia pull your girlfriend from the library." Harry sighed.

"I should be used to by now. Where's the library?"

"I'll show you. Tannis. Work on your aim. You almost took Harry's head off with that spell. Your lucky his shadow was fast enough to react."

"Though now we need to work on magic consumption," said Harry. "After that second _Clipeum_, all I could manage was a _Lumos_."

"Wait," said Tannis. "You were out of magic?!"

"Still won." He stuck out his tongue before following Arnolds out of the training room as Tanis fired a spell in a random direction at being outplayed.

"She's going to get you back for that," said Arnolds.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Especially since she's going to be training me."

"Sorry to stick you with her, by the way. You'll find she's kind of a hard ass."

"I've dealt with my uncle before."

"There's abuse and then there's being a drill sergeant. Tanis is the later. She'll run you to the ground."

"I guess I'll wait to see if you're right." Harry looked around as they walked through the halls of the Fortress and stopped as he spotted a room filled with weapons. "What's that?"

"Legendary weapons procured by the Thieves. Not all of them. But quite a few. The only one's we have never been able to find are the spears wielded by the Knights of Fianna."

"Who were they?"

"An order of knights from the time of Scáthach. They wielded spears that were the deadliest weapons of their age. Even when compared to goblin made weapons like the lost sword of Gryffindor."

"Is Excalibur in there?"

"No but Clarent is."

"Clarent?"

"The sword that killed Arthur. Wielded by his son, Mordred."

"What is the clear history of that?"

"That's about as far as my knowledge goes, I'm afraid. History was never my strong suit." They finally made their way into the library where a stumped Dahlia was trying to pull a book from Hermione's grasp.

"Nephew," she said. "Help me here, please."

"Hold on," said Harry. "You'll never brute force a book from Hermione. "You need to coerce her to let go. Stand back, please." Dahlia sighed and backed away from Hermione. Harry tapped on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

"Hmm," asked Hermione as she turned to face him only to be met with a quick kiss. The suddenness surprised her into dropping the book which Dahlia was quick to retrieve as Hermione blushed. "Harry! I was reading!"

"We need to get going, dear. We have to meet up with Daphne, remember?"

"Oh! I forgot! I just got a bit sidetracked."

"I'm sure." He took her hand and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let me just…"

"And we're off," said Dahlia as she had her shadow take them from the Fortress to her flat. Hermione pouted and Harry chuckled before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Now then. I suppose you two have a date to get to. I have to get some new evidence to the Ministry."

"Before you go," said Harry. "I had a question."

"About?"

"Telling Daphne about the Court. I know it's not specifically mentioned in the rules. But we don't like keeping this from her."

"Technically, there is no rule against telling someone outside of the Court of its existence and your role within. But secrecy is our bread and butter. You must have the utmost trust in whoever you tell about the Court. They may be able to join at a later date if the shadows deem they can and if they choose to. It's rare that people outside of the Court are made known of us. Those few that do are sworn to secrecy. If you decide to tell her, you will need to do that."

"Is that really necessary," asked Hermione. "If we trust her, it should be enough." Dahlia smiled.

"Normally, you'd be right. But if there's something I know, it's subterfuge. There are plenty of tactics to make someone talk if an oath is not made to protect the knowledge from getting out. If she is made aware of us, and someone manages to capture her and torture her to get your whereabouts…" Dahlia made a mental note of both teens' fists balling up at the thought. "…without an Oath, she could reveal the Court's existence to whoever has her."

"So what should we do," asked Harry.

"It's your choice." Dahlia turned away from them. "Have fun on your date, dears."

"Is Tracey going to join the Court?"

"That is entirely up to the shadows. The Davis family line is ancient. If she is to join the Court. That is up to the shadows. Neither I, nor even the Monarch has that authority because of her relation to Scáthach. If she is made aware of the shadows, she will have someone act as a master and teacher within the Court. They are who will teach them Umbramancy and the positions of the Court. She then picks which position she will join in the Court. But since her father is a current member, it is not likely she will join. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Not at the moment," said Hermione.

"Alright then. Have fun." Dahlia left the room and Harry sighed. Hermione turned to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"I apparently can do something only Commander Arnolds can do in the Knights. I can take control of other shadows," said Harry.

"That sounds interesting."

"Thing is, I thought all Umbramancers could do it. Controlling other shadows."

"Well, that sounds like it would be possible for all Umbramancers to me. I wonder why you and the Commander can do it."

"He said it was a blessing from Scáthach. Granted to only a few people."

"Odd."

"Look. Let's just leave the weirdness that is my life behind us for now and go see our girlfriend."

"Right. Best not keep her waiting." Harry took her hand and the two melted into shadow. Along a window overlooking the lot outside Dahlia's flat, a shimmer of movement moved as they disappeared before moving out of sight just as Dahlia walked back into the room and felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around but spotted nothing before going back about her business, nerves on edge from the sudden feeling."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**If someone can catch the major reference, you get to name an upcoming story I'll be working with a friend of mine on. We have a plot, we just haven't decided on a title yet. Feel free to come up with one if you can guess what it is. Until next time, Y'all!**


	8. A New Ally

Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Tracey sat in the carriage carrying them to the castle, sitting in comfortable silence. "This is nice," said Daphne.

"Too bad we can't have moments like this more often," said Harry. "I really wish we could sit together more often."

"You could," said Tracey. "The only thing stopping you three is the rivalry between our two houses. You could just ignore that."

"Trace," said Daphne. "You know the people in our house. Especially those who follow Flint and Malfoy. Not only would I be targeted by them but so would Story. I can handle the harassment, but I'm not putting my sister through that. Harry and Hermione understood this. It was their suggestion that we only meet during the Hogsmeade weekends when we don't have classes together. And I thank them both for putting my sister into consideration."

"But I see the best friend is out of the question, yeah?"

"No," said Harry. "We just figured you don't let such things get to you. Were we wrong?"

"No. I just like feeling included. I mean, if I'm going to join your relationship…"

"And who's idea is that," asked Daphne.

"Well I figured since out of the three of us I'm the only one Harry's seen in her knickers it would make sense."

"Oh, he did, did he," asked Hermione.

"Dammit, Tracey," said Harry as his girlfriends gave him a playful glare. "It was back at the Finals. Me and Ron were getting her out and she jumped out of bed with nothing but her undergarments. Which, by the way was not an unwelcome sight." Tracey blushed darkly and hid her face. "Double edged sword there, Tracey."

"Shut up," muttered the normally confidant girl. Daphne and Harry chuckled, and Hermione shook her head slightly while holding Daphne's hand. When they got to the entrance to the school, they sighed before letting go. Harry helped them off of the carriage and took Hermione's hand. Daphne placed a discreet kiss on their cheeks before she and Tracey went into the school first. Harry sighed and Hermione gave his hand a light squeeze as the next carriage came and let off Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron.

"Where are the snakes," asked Ron.

"We talked about this, Ron," said Harry. Ron sighed.

"Sorry, Harry. But you can't expect me to drop this after just a few months. I still don't trust them."

"We're not expecting you to stop altogether, Ronald," said Hermione. "We're simply asking you to try getting to know them. Like it or not both me and Daphne are going to marry Harry in the future. You're Harry's best friend and we'd hate for this to cause a rift between us." Ron sighed before looking at them.

"I know. I just… can't trust them all at once. Their snakes."

"And not all of them are bad, Ron," said Harry. "Just like not all Gryffindors are good. Look at that bastard Pettigrew for example." Ron closed his mouth slightly before sighing.

"I know. You're right. I'll… try and be civil when you're alone with her."

"Thank you, Ronald," said Hermione. "Now, let's go inside. The Sorting is starting soon." Harry squeezed her hand lightly as they trailed behind their friends. "By the way, have you spoken with Amalia?"

"We emailed each other yesterday after she got back to the States," said Harry. "The plan is to meet up during Christmas, you and Daphne are my plus two to her Christmas party, by the way, and go over the whole American Witch thing."

"That sounds like a bad sitcom."

"Well Teenage Witch is both too broad and taken so…" Harry and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and simply enjoyed each other's presence as they casually paid attention to the Sorting. When the Sorting was done, Dumbledore waited until everyone's attention was on him.

"To all of our new students, welcome," he called throughout the Great Hall. "And to our returning students, welcome back! Before we dig into the wonderful feast prepared for us today, a few announcements must be made. First a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest that lies beyond the school remains just that, forbidden. Dark and dangerous creatures lie in the forest. No student is allowed in the forest without the supervision of a teacher. Second, the list of contraband items has had a few new items added to it once again. The whole list has been posted outside of the office of our Mr. Filch. Third, I'm afraid that this year there will not be a Quidditch Cup." Dumbledore waited as outrage sounded from all four houses, most of it coming from Gryffindor's own team sans Harry. "The reason for this because this year, Hogwarts is hosting an event the likes of which haven't been seen in nearly a century. The Triwizard Tournament." Outrage turned to intrigue as whispers now filled the Great Hall. "For those unaware of what this is, allow me to explain. The Triwizard Tournament is a competition held between three of the world's most prestigious schools. Normally those schools would be our beloved Hogwarts, Durmstrang Magical Academy and Beauxbatons School for Magic. But this year things have progressed differently. Durmstrang has pulled out of the Tournament and in its place Ilvermorny Academy has taken the spot.

"This tournament is a means of showing cooperation between schools and countries alike. In this tournament, one Champion from each school shall compete in a series of tasks and compete for the chance to win a thousand Galleon prize, eternal glory and for their school to house the Triwizard Cup!" Harry rolled his eyes. "As to the matter of who will be the Champion for Hogwarts, an impartial selector will choose the Champions for each school when our guests arrive on All Hallows Eve. Furthermore…" The hall turned to the entrance as Filch ran through the doors and over to where Dumbledore was standing. Harry, feeling sorry for the man, filled his cup full of pumpkin juice and handed it to the caretaker on his way back. Filch paused momentarily, sniffed at the drink and cast Harry a suspicious glance before downing the beverage and hurrying off.

"Feeling Merciful," asked Hermione.

"After everything he gets put through, he deserves some kindness."

"Kindness," asked Ron. "He's almost as big a git as Snape."

"Careful he doesn't hear you," said Seamus. "You know how he gets." Harry felt a gaze on him and glanced at the Slytherin table where he caught Daphne's worried gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to Hermione.

"_Daphne's worried,"_ whispered Shade to the bookworm.

"_I can tell,"_ whispered her shadow. _"She's knows about your luck streak, Harry. How are we going to let her know you'll be fine?"_

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and sighed before looking at the Head Table with an idea. "We could ask to transfer Houses," he muttered aloud.

"Where would we transfer to," she asked under her breath.

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. We wouldn't be welcome in Slytherin and Daphne is just as welcome here."

"Then there's Astoria to consider again. If Daphne leaves Slytherin, Astoria is alone with only Tracey to look after her and Malfoy's goons threatening her." Harry sighed.

"There has to be something we can do."

"We'll figure something out. We knew this was going to be rough starting out. We just need to work things out." Harry thought for a second before he saw Shade sitting on the shadow of the Gryffindor table and glanced at Daphne before turning to Hermione.

"Hand me a slip of parchment, please."

"What makes you think I have some?"

"In case you need to make notes for something. You've done it before."

"You're lucky you're right." Hermione dug into her pocket and handed him a folded-up parchment. Harry looked around before Shade tapped his shoulder and then robes pocket where he kept his wand. Harry rolled his eyes as Shade moved to the Head Table and started going from shadow to shadow. When Harry obtained knowledge of magically making notes appear on his parchment using only a wave of his wand from Professor Flitwick, He discretely waved his wand over the parchment and slipped it into his pocket before Shade took it and moved to Daphne. Hermione looked around and spotted Luna watching the shadow move around from the Ravenclaw as well as a pair of eyes from the Hufflepuff table. She nudged Harry and nodded to the Hufflepuff table and both teens locked eyes with a girl sitting next to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Megan Jones. She smiled slightly and waved subtly, revealing a coin-shaped black tattoo on her wrist. They both blinked as they saw her shadow wave alongside her. It flew over to them and whispered.

"_Meet us in the Great Hall after hours. Shadows hide you." _They turned to each other and smiled slightly before turning to their food as the announcements finished. As Harry felt the note return to his pocket and grinned.

* * *

That evening, when all of the students had gone to sleep, Harry and Hermione's minds entered the Realm of Shadows and went to the Great Hall where Megan Jones was already waiting. "Hello, you two," she said with a grin.

"Megan Jones," said Harry. "Right?"

"Correct, Harry Potter. Or should I say 'Knight' Potter?" Harry smiled.

"Judging by the Coin, I can only assume you're a member of the Thieves?"

"So physical strength isn't your only attractive quality." She smiled deviously as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Megan," she said. "Don't start flirting with my boyfriend."

"Oh, fine." Megan sighed and laid atop the Slytherin Table as she grinned at them. "So, two beautiful and intelligent witches on your arm, Knight Potter. Most men would be jealous of your position."

"Most men don't know of my position," said Harry.

"Very discrete, that. Using your shadow to pass along a note to your secret girlfriend. I never would've thought to do that. Then again, I've never been in the position you find yourselves in. What was that spell your shadow used _Furantur_ on?"

"Text writing spell," said Hermione.

"Mind if I take it?" Shade stood straight and cast a _Clipeum_ to prevent Megan's shadow from taking any knowledge from Harry. "Your shadow is no fun."

"Well, you didn't wait for an answer," said Harry with a grin. "So. How long have you been a thief?"

"Since I discovered my cousin EZ's secret job."

"What job is that?"

"Sorry, but shortly after joining the Court, my mind was cast under a specific spell so I can't reveal that secret to anyone. All I can say is he works as a librarian."

"A librarian," asked Hermione. "What's so secret about that?"

"Switching topics! Now!" Megan kipped up from the table and grinned at them. "You've been to the Fortress, see anything interesting?"

"The armory," said Harry.

"Ah! The special weapons! Those are some choice equipment to have at your side."

"What's in there," asked Hermione. "I kept meaning to ask Harry, but I didn't have time."

"Clarent, Ea, the Sword of Destiny, the armor of Leonidas I. You name the legend, it's most likely there. There are still plenty that are missing from the inventory, either due to its destruction, or its recovery by another group. All items secured in the fortress have been recovered by my fellow Thieves."

"What's the point," asked Harry.

"Certain secrets should be kept from the public, especially army killing weapons like Excalibur and Clarent. If any one nation got their hands on one of those…" Her shadow morphed into a mushroom cloud before reverting back to normal. Harry turned to Shade.

"Why can't you do that?"

"_I'm sorry, ye of little imagination, I can only morph how you see me,"_ whisper shouted Shade.

"Are they always like this," asked Megan.

"Generally speaking," said Hermione. "Yes."

"Must have some personal issues he needs to work through."

"Shut up," shouted both extensions of Harry, their voices mixing together into a course sound.

"Geez, calm down. Now then. Let's take a look in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Why are we going there," asked Hermione.

"To see if there is anything about this no shadow thing your boyfriend went on about in the Court." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before following her.

"And what makes you think there's something there," asked Harry.

"There are sixteen places on Earth that house dangerous knowledge and secrets. Alexandria, The Fortress, Atlantis, and one of the lesser of that number is here, the Chamber of Secrets. It's in the name. The Heiress hasn't claimed her right, but that won't stop us from getting in."

"Sorry," said Hermione. "Heir-_ess_? Not Heir?"

"Pay close attention to the shadows of your classmates from time to time, not just let your shadow wander about obtaining random knowledge. Then you really will learn a thing or two." They followed her to the basement and Harry looked up, confused.

"Uh," he said. "Megan. The entrance…"

"That's the escape hatch, not the entrance. The emergency tube to bring people down here in case angry muggles caught wind of this place and started an attack. I doubt old Salazar wanted grime on his robes when coming down here." She slipped through a wall and Harry and Hermione stared at it.

"_Just walk,"_ said Shade. _"We're in the Realm of Shadows. Normal rules do not apply as they do in the Mortal Realm."_ Harry and Hermione braced slightly before following after Megan and found themselves beyond the wall in a darkened cavern. Harry looked around and noticed a slight movement above them. He looked up and spotted they were underwater.

"Where…" he started.

"The Chamber of Secrets," said Megan. "If the Heiress ever claims it, it will drain and reveal the tomes inside. But since we deal in the business of secrets, we can shift the location of the tomes to the Realm and start reading, and before you start, Hermione, you read something in the Fortress. Did you ever notice what was casting the light you could see by?" Hermione paused before thinking back to their brief time in the Fortress of Scathach.

"How can we see here anyways if we're only in shadow and light from the Mortal Realm appears grey?"

"Some light shines through normally. We just don't notice it. Ever been under a tree and seen the small amounts of light through the leaves? Consider being in the Realm like standing under a tree in that regard. It's not really what it's like but it's the best analogy." She scoured the shelves lining the underwater cavern and turned to them. "Come on!" Harry and Hermione started to look from cover to cover on anything regarding Umbramancy. Hermione squinted slightly as she looked at a book she couldn't quite read.

"Is that Sanskrit," she asked.

"Sand what?," asked Harry.

"Really, Harry. You must brush up on your languages. Sanskrit is the language used in Hinduism. It was used throughout India and southern Asia."

"That's not Sanskrit," said Megan as she looked at the book. "Sanskrit has a clear distinct style. This looks like just a jumble of lines." Harry looked at the book.

"{'_Applications and Effects of Parseltongue and its Unusual Magic_'}," he asked. Hermione and Megan stared at him for a second. "What?"

"You hissed," said Megan.

"Was that your Parseltongue, Harry," asked Hermione.

"_It was,"_ said Shade. "_That was Parsel-script. The written language for Parseltongue. After seeing the Parsel-Runes at the emergency entrance to the Chamber, this seems natural."_

"Parsel-Runes," asked Megan.

"_Special engravings and tapestry made by Speakers. They're designed to only be interacted with Parseltongue magic. I only know this because I weened it off of Riddle's shadow in Second Year by accident. Before we even knew about the Court._"

"You know how sometimes things come to you out of nowhere," asked Megan to Harry and Hermione. "How things seem like instinct? That's your shadow reminding you or telling you something and your mind reacting to it."

"Well," said Harry. "That explains a lot." He browsed the titles and looked up at the sloshing water. "I wonder if it's still there."

"What," asked Megan.

"Basilisk. That's what was attacking people in our second year." Hermione frowned as she gripped Harry's hand lightly

"So that's what was sleeping down here? Merlin." Megan turned to them. "And my shadow learned about the Dementors last year. Did you really scare off a hundred of them?" Harry nodded. "Ok, now I know how powerful you may be."

"_And that's with Magical Bindings,"_ whispered her shadow. _"Why don't you sue Dumbledore for that?"_

"I'm not doing anything without talking with him, first. I want to hear his explanation before I do anything, and Hermione is going to watch us from the Realm if he does anything to me."

"Well," said Megan. "If you need an extra set of eyes looking out, let me know. I'll back you up. You're a member of the Court, now. We look out for each other." She pat him on the back and grinned before going back to searching. After an hour Harry turned to them.

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing here, either," said Hermione as she walked over. Harry sighed.

"Well, this was a bust," he said.

"Sorry," said Megan. "Thought this might help. Apparently, Salazar didn't want to learn anything about Umbramancy. Well, it's not for everyone."

"Dammit," said Harry. "The only way we'd learn now would be from Crouch himself, but we're not going to get anywhere close to him and he has no shadow to interrogate." Megan thought for a moment.

"Actually, I think I may have an idea how to get him to talk."

"How," asked Hermione.

"I'll need to pull some strings, but it'll take me some time. Let's meet up in the Great Hall after hours on Halloween. I'll let you two know then."

"Should we be worried," asked Harry.

"Hmm… not really."

"That's not reassuring."

"I know. See you two around." She walked away with her hands behind her head, her shadow slipping into a room before coming out and handing her a jade necklace from one of the rooms in the Chamber. Hermione and Harry chuckled before leaving themselves. Harry looked at his watch.

"Well, we have 5 hours till sunup. What do you want to do?" Hermione thought for a moment before grinning.

"We could go to Paris. I've always wanted to go."

"Wouldn't feel right unless we bring Daphne with us."

"True… Hmm…" Harry looked up as he felt like they were being watched. He blinked as his eyes met Tracey's. She exclaimed before disappearing. "What was that?"

"I think that was Tracey. She looked like she was watching us and seemed startled when I spotted her."

"I thought only her father was part of the Court."

"Doesn't mean she can't instinctively know Umbramancy. They're descendants of…"

"Scathach, Harry. It's not that hard to remember." She turned to him. "I suppose we could always visit the Fortress. Get some training done with our magic."

"That sounds like a plan." They smiled and left for the Fortress of Scathach as, down in the Slytherin Girls' Fourth-Year dorm, Tracey sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why was I dreaming about those two," she muttered before plopping back down in bed as her shadow shook its head.

* * *

Dahlia arrived at the Courtroom in the Ministry offices. Her face was obscured by a set of robes that hid her identity from anyone looking at her. Standard apparel for the Unspeakables. She slid into a spot next to another cloaked figure and smiled. "Hello, Croaker," she said. 'Croaker' glanced at her before turning to address the gathering crowd as they filed in.

"Whisperer," said the cloaked man. "Why are we having this meeting?"

"To acquit a man who was convicted without a trial 13 years ago."

"That man being?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How sure are you?"

"Sure enough that my Monarch approved of my involvement in this case. And allowed me to use my magic."

"Is she well?"

"As well as one in her position can be."

"I see." Croaker glanced up at the forward podiums as a short woman in pink sidled next to a man with a bowler hat. "How well have you hidden this from others?"

"All they know is that a man is receiving a trial. Not who is it or for what. Madame Bones kept this under wraps from most of her department except for a few she knew were loyal to her."

"And she felt free to keep us out of the loop as well?"

"Considering the last war saw a member of our section turned traitor, yes."

"Fair enough." She saw Dumbledore take his position and fire off a loud bang to get people's attention once everyone was seated.

"There really must be a better spell for that."

"You would know better than anyone."

"May I have everyone's attention, please," called Dumbledore. "Thank you." He stood to address the Wizengamot with a stern expression. "My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. Thank you for attending this emergency meeting. We are here today for a criminal trial. Heading the trial shall be Director Amelia Bones. Madame Bones. You may present the accused and his charges."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," said Amelia as she stood up. "Due to my relation to the accused, however, I will need to step down for this trial. In my place, Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, shall lead this trial." Amelia sat down, allowing Kingsley to stand up.

"Thank you, Director Bones," said Shacklebolt before turning to address the Wizengamot. He nodded to a couple of Aurors off to the side who nodded back and started leading an individual into the room. Several members of the Wizengamot gasped as they saw who was being escorted in. Minister Fudge stood up in outrage as Sirius Black was escorted into the room. "This trial is for Sirius Orion Black. The charges against the accused. The murder of Peter Pettigrew as well as several Muggle civilians. The betrayal and being an accomplice in the murder of James Charlus Potter and his wife, Lilith Potter nee Evans. And the escape from Azkaban."

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Fudge. "I gave the Kiss on Sight order! Aurors! Bring him to the Dementors!"

"We cannot do that, Minister," said Amelia. She stood and addressed the Wizengamot. "Recently, it has come to the attention of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that _Lord_ Sirius Orion Black, was never given a proper trial. Then Director Bartemius Crouch, and then Minister Bagnold, came to an agreement and simply placed _Lord_ Black in Azkaban with no trial. An investigation showed indeed there were no files for said trial, no proper investigation was conducted. And no verdict was reached because there was no trial. _Lord_ Black has spent the last 12 years before his escape from Azkaban as an unofficial prisoner, kept there because of incompetence and oversight." Dahlia smirked as she looked around the room at the Wizengamot. Amelia's constant use of Sirius' title as Lord of House Black caused several reactions of outrage from those in both the Light and Dark factions for the imprisonment and how any of them could've easily been in the very same position. Cornelius Fudge winced with each mention of the word Lord and glanced at the Wizengamot before slowly sitting down. She nodded to Kingsley who continued with the trial.

"How much investigating did you do," asked Croaker as Kingsley had Sirius escorted to the center of the room.

"Enough to know who in our section is still loyal to Voldemort and who in the Auror section bears the Dark Mark."

"Why that much?"

"I was trying to find who of Voldemort's followers might have been harboring Pettigrew after his escape at the end of the schoolyear a few months ago."

"Any luck?"

"None. Apparently, Pettigrew is smarter than I gave him credit for and found a remote place to hide. So the gathering of Voldemort's followers is seemingly unrelated."

"Seemingly?"

"They're all somehow evading alerting the shadows to what is going on. But not all the time, which is odd."

"Should we be worried?"

"I'll keep you updated." They watched as Sirius was given Veritaserum and the trial officially began into the charges of murder and accomplice to murder. "My grand-nephew has joined the Court, by the way."

"And who is that?"

"His godson." She nodded to Sirius.

"I thought…"

"Technically, I didn't bring him into the Court. I simply listened to the will of the shadows and offered him the choice of joining or not. He and his girlfriend have both joined."

"I see history repeating itself."

"I've no idea what you mean."

"Oh please. You're not as subtle as you think, Dahlia." They watched as Umbridge was shot down before take off by a look from Fudge as the Minister sweated the repercussions he'd have to face for his predecessor's actions and not wanting his undersecretary to put in her two Knuts. "Hopefully history doesn't fully repeat itself."

"Tokiyomi…"

"Sorry for bringing up ancient history. I suppose I'm still bitter after all." Dahlia sighed.

"History won't repeat itself with them. They're bond is stronger than any I've seen. And they have another Bonded as well. Check the Tree if you don't believe me. They're even considering her telling her of the Court."

"They have that much trust? How long have they known each other. Harry and Hermione? Four years. Their girlfriend? Four months."

"Four both times?"

"You're seeing the pattern, I see."

"They have another Bond Mate?"

"A potential Bond Mate. Harry met her during the summer break. If the Old Crow were still around, he'd tell you how close they were upon that first meeting." Dahlia smirked as Sirius' relationship with Amelia was exposed to the Wizengamot and his alibi for the night of the Potter murders was solid upon confirmation from Amelia herself. "I'm also trying to speak with him on including another."

"Dahlia…"

"It's not just another girl. It's _her_ heiress." While he didn't move, Dahlia knew his eyes glanced at Roger Davis for a brief moment.

"Why?"

"Can't you believe I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart?"

"I would if you didn't always put the Court first." They watched as the Wizengamot started voting on Sirius' sentence after being presented with all of the evidence she'd acquired to help the man. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Honest."

"I'm no longer with the Court. You know I can't tell if you're lying."

"I do." Dahlia stood up as Sirius was cleared of both murder charges and the charge of escape was dropped shortly there after for not being an official prisoner in the first place. "It's been a pleasure speaking with you again, Croaker. Ta." She began walking away and smirked to herself as she felt Croaker staring at her while she walked.


	9. Approved

Early in the morning on October 30th, Harry and Hermione sat by one another in the Great Hall for breakfast, Daphne sitting across from them at the Slytherin table beside Tracey. Shade was acting as the mailman sending notes between Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and Daphne. Megan Jones entered the Great Hall and smiled before sitting at the Gryffindor table across from her fellow Court members. Hermione looked at her in confusion. "Megan," she asked. "Why are you sitting there?"

"No rules saying I can't," replied the Thief. "Hogwarts charter only says mandatory house seating is at the Sorting Feast and the End of Year Feast. Dumbledore's been trying to influence students to start sitting at other House tables for years, but the whole Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry thing got a bit too intense in recent years and it's been harder to do so."

"He's really been trying that," asked Harry.

"Of course. He feels like we, as students, could learn how to be more mature by interacting with the other Houses. After all most adults actually show traits in all of the Houses."

"You know what," said Hermione. "You're right."

"That hasn't been my experience," said Harry. "Most of the adults I've met, sans Dahlia, have been more towards one of the attributes. Or none at all if you ever meet my relatives."

"Ah, yes. The infamous Dursleys. Your Shadow mentioned a lot about them. If you want, I can make sure they don't have a dime if they ever get out."

"Thanks for the offer. But I've got it handled. I need to deal with them alone."

"Suit yourself." She snagged a strip of bacon and glanced at Shade as he placed a slip of parchment into Harry's pocket. "So, about the thing."

"_Learning about Crouch's no shadowy, thing,"_ whispered her shadow.

"We've got clearance."

"Clearance for what," asked Hermione.

"We're breaking into Azkaban after the schools arrive."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious."

"Should we be speaking of this in public," asked Harry.

"Don't worry. The only one in earshot is Loony Lovegood, the Seer."

"Don't call her Loony."

"Sorry. I just call her that cause when she's using her gift, she looks like she's looking at the moon. I asked her about it last year, she said she was fine with it. I know the others call her that to be mean, me? I just use nicknames I think would fit based on what I know of a person. Like my cousin. He's conceited, likes to brag about who he is. I annoy him by calling him EZ instead of his real name."

"What about us," asked Hermione.

"Hmm… give me some time. I still need to get to know you. Now, when we do this, and it's gonna be tonight after the other schools arrive, we're going to need to follow my rules or you will be caught."

"What rules would those be," asked Harry.

"You'll find out on the way there, my Knightly friend. Now, I'll leave you two alone, hopefully you work up the nerve to invite your secret girlfriend to sit with you, so you don't have to keep sending your shadow back and forth for a menial task."

"Shade doesn't mind."

"_Bite me,"_ whispered Shade.

"You really have self esteem issues, you know?" She snagged another strip of bacon before standing and walking away. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before sharing a frown.

"She's not wrong, you know," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes before going back to his food. "I blame the Dursleys."

"Blame Voldemort. He's the reason I was sent there in the first place,," said Harry. He looked up as McGonagall walked over to them. "Good morning, Professor."

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter. I just came over here to let you both know that Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you."

"Have we done something wrong," asked Hermione, worried to be called up to the Headmasters office.

"I hope not. Have you?"

"I solemnly swear we are up to no good," said Harry with a grin. McGonagall frowned.

"Remus told you of the Marauders, did he?"

"Yes he did."

"Then, please, try not to emulate your father. I'd rather not have to deal with the Second Coming of the Marauders."

"I make no promises, Professor."

"Oh, Merlin. Off with you before I get a headache." Harry smiled before the two of them got up and made their way to the Headmaster's office. They cast a quick reassuring glance to Daphne before heading out.

"Wonder what the goat wants."

"Harry," said Hermione. "You should be more respectful."

"Sorry. Wonder what _Professor_ Goat wants." Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly before they made their way to the gargoyle guardian that protected the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet lemon?" The gargoyle stepped aside, and Harry shook his head.

"Why he's obsessed with normal snacks is beyond me."

"Everyone has their own tastes, Harry."

"I know, I just find it odd." They made their way up to the staircase and Harry knocked on the door. "Knock, knock. What trouble are we in today?"

"Come in," called a familiar feminine voice on the other side of the door. Harry groaned and they walked in to see Dahlia sitting on Dumbledore's desk with their headmaster looking slightly annoyed by her presence.

"Dahlia, why are you here?"

"What, can't say hello to my… fourth favorite nephew?"

"Typically, visiting would have to be during a Hogsmeade weekend," said Dumbledore. "Today is more of a familial matter regarding you two."

"Us," asked Hermione.

"It pertains to your recently developed Betrothal Contract," said Dahlia.

"What about it," asked Harry.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "Typically, when one enters into a Betrothal Contract, they have the option of moving into one of our student apartments in Hogsmeade with said Betrothed. Now, this arrangement is only put into place when you come of age, Mr. Potter, since you are the Heir to House Potter. This rule exists to ensure there is substantial time with your Betrothed if you are in different Houses in school, but you are both Gryffindor. There should be no need for this arrangement, should there?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Hermione is not my only Betrothed, Professor."

"Who else are you Betrothed to?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Truly?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed before rubbing his temples. "No doubt made when you and Miss Greengrass were simply toddlers. How long have you known about this?"

"Daphne told us during the train ride home before the summer," said Hermione.

"And you formed a second Betrothal Contract with Miss Granger knowing that fact, Harry?"

"I did," said Harry. "Daphne explained that this was a typical standard in the Magical Community with the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. While it is no longer practiced in the Modern World, I know this is to make sure that Family Magic doesn't die out as no one else would be able to learn them afterwards."

"It's more than that," said Dahlia. "Certain family secrets would be at risk of getting exposed if the family line ends." Harry's eyes met hers at the mention of secrets. "Certain secrets that would ruin reputations of those allied with said family. But yes the family magic is one of the main reasons."

"That being said," continued Dumbledore. "It is best to discuss these matters beforehand so you have an apartment reserved for when you feel you want to move in."

"Why in Hogsmeade and not in the castle," asked Hermione.

"There used to be student apartments in Hogwarts. But they've since been closed off due to wanting more privacy. As the Betrothed couple, or trio in your case, are essentially seeing how well they get along before getting married. This is usually where the couple sees if they want to stay together and continue on with the marriage. I suggest you speak with Miss Greengrass and see if this is what you would like to do."

"We already have," said Harry. "I suggested we keep our relationship a secret from those we don't trust for the time being. Daphne's sister, Astoria, would be targeted by the Death Eater children when they learn that Daphne's Betrothed to me. Some out of spite because their main 'prize', Daphne's words not mine, has gotten away, others because they see me as a 'Blood Traitor'."

"Idiots," muttered Dahlia.

"So you've put some thought into this?"

"They have," said Dahlia with a smile.

"I see. Then thank you for bringing this to my attention, Miss Evans. Now then, on to less stressful matters. Harry, I'm sure by now you've already heard about Lord Black's trial."

"He sent me a letter the day after the trial, yes," said Harry.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have tomorrow off from classes to visit him in St. Mungo's."

"Why can't I visit him today? It's a Sunday."

"It takes a day to get the passes for visitors approved," said Dahlia. "It's not the No-Maj World where email is a thing. Files are handed out by hand to prevent magical tampering."

"Why would…" started Hermione.

"Best place to kill someone is in a hospital," said Harry. He looked at all three of them without a care. "What? Scalpels, poisons, unsecured equipment that can cause an accident?"

"Why would that be the first thing that pops into your mind," asked Dahlia.

"I get bored sitting around by myself and my mind wanders. Living with the Dursleys gave me a bit of an… evil mind. It's a wonder I didn't go mad living there." Harry gave a glance to Dumbledore who seemed saddened by Harry's words. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss, Professor?"

"Not at the moment, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry glanced at the Headmaster's shadow and hid his confusion as Dumbledore's shadow muttered about forgetting something.

"Would it be alright if I had a checkup while I'm there? I haven't been able to properly get one since my drill sergeant here has been getting me into shape so I'm not as small as I was."

"And it's working," said Dahlia with a smile.

"I suppose that would be alright," said Dumbledore. "And, perhaps it will mean you can hopefully avoid any bad circumstances from happening. I know the last three years, as well as 13 years ago, have not been the most… joyous of occasions. Perhaps this year shall be different." Dahlia rolled her eyes and knocked on his desk three times before hopping off.

"Now then, I'll be going. Mind seeing me off, nephew?"

"Sure," said Harry as he and Hermione stood up before following her out of the office. They turned to her as they reached the outside courtyard and Dahlia smiled.

"So, how's school?"

"Boring," said Harry. "Turns out using _Furantur_ to learn spells and lessons instantly leads to nothing to do during class."

"Double-edged sword, that. Now. I hear you are planning a break in at Azkaban?"

"Right, that. To be fair, it's Megan Jones' idea. Not ours."

"I'm not reprimanding you. Truth be told, with most of our people covering for the lack of Spies, the Thieves are our best bet at retrieving information on a lot of things. If I weren't so busy overseeing the investigations into the Death Eaters, I'd be doing this myself. Crouch's unusual trait is worrying. Considering his position in the Death Eater ranks, if more than him were to learn of this trait, and possibly the true existence of the Court, it could spell trouble. This kind of trait is one that seems genuinely created to be our bane. Now, this will be your first official assignment in the Court. For this, I've had my shadow teach Hermione's a Mind Probe spell. A powerful one at that. It's almost considered Unforgivable as it completely breaks down one's Occlumency barriers long enough to learn what you need before you need to end it."

"What assignment is this," asked Hermione.

"Simple. Break into Azkaban, learn what you can about Crouch's unusual trait, report it to the Monarch within Azkaban before leaving. As the senior Court member, Thief Jones shall be in charge, you two are to listen to her at all times. Hermione, as the Spy, your job is to learn what you can. Not just from Crouch, but from other Death Eaters still locked within Azkaban as well. A fresh perspective should be able to gleam some information our Monarch may have missed. Knight Potter. As per your role in the Court, defend both of them with your life. No plan ever makes it completely unscathed. You will be in the Realm of Shadows the entire time you're in the prison except when you confront Crouch. But that doesn't mean you're completely safe."

"What do you mean," asked Harry.

"Dementors. Because of their presence and attributes, they are both in the Mortal World and Realm of Shadows. In the Realm, however, their true forms are visible. Avoid them at all costs. If you think Dementors are scary already, their true forms have driven Umbramancers to madness and despair. It's why Bella is the way she is now. The first time she entered the Realm of Shadows while there, she encountered a Dementor by mistiming the patrols. She wouldn't describe it to me, mainly because I think she'd rather forget all about it, but it was enough to break her."

"We'll be careful," said Hermione.

"How do we get past them if we need to escape quickly?"

"Luckily, Azkaban is an ancient castle with no modernization. No cameras and predictable guard patrols. Time it right, conjure your Patroni, and get the hell out." Dahlia hugged them both. "Good luck, both of you."

"Thank you, Auntie." Dahlia smiled before melting into shadow and leaving the castle. Harry let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

"_Madness inducing Dementors,"_ whispered Shade. _"Because they weren't scary enough."_

"We'll be fine. Megan has been a part of the Court longer than us. She'll know what to do."

"We don't know the layout of the place," said Hermione.

"No. But we don't need to. Remember, we can phase through walls in the Realm of Shadows. We can just go cell to cell until we find both Crouch and Bella. Then get the hell out of dodge."

"_It won't be that easy,"_ whispered Shade. _"It's never that easy."_

"We'll be fine."

"You're unusually optimistic right now."

"_He's hoping to see Amalia,"_ said shade.

"Oh! So that's it, is it?"

"Traitor," muttered Harry.

"_I'm you,"_ whisper shouted Shade. _"Also, we can't lie to other Court members, remember?!"_

"Anyways, come on. Let's find Ron before he complains about missing breakfast."

"It's still seven," said Hermione. "He won't be up for another two hours."

"True. Then what should we do in the time being?"

* * *

"We could meet with Daphne at the lake before Malfoy wakes up and tries to bother you."

"Now that is a good plan." The two smiled before heading to get Daphne.

A few hours later, close to the evening dinner, Harry and Hermione were standing with the rest of the Gryffindors as they waited for the other schools. "Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny, right?"

"Yes," replied Hermione under her breath. "At least that's what we gleamed from Professor Dumbledore's shadow."

"I think he's starting to catch on to us."

"Well if you wouldn't send out Shade every five minutes to mess with people."

"Alright, I get it. No more pranks."

"Thank you." They looked up as someone shouted there was something in the clouds.

"Is that a carriage?"

"It looks like it. And a big one at that."

"Hagrid look out!" Harry winced as the half giant barely ducked under the carriage as it angled to the ground with its giant horses towing it in.

"Seems that big oaf should stick to bumbling around in his shack," said Draco Malfoy.

"Shove it, Malfoy, before I throw you to the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Merlin knows what they'd do to a coward like you once you insult them." Malfoy glared at Harry before he grinned and pulled out his wand. Harry looked at him. "You better a fast talker, Malfoy. Otherwise you'll be knocked flat on your arse."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy," asked McGonagall as she stood nearby. Malfoy sneered at Harry after a careful glance to the Transfiguration teacher.

"No, Professor," said Malfoy as he returned his wand to its spot in his robes. He stepped towards Harry as McGonagall stepped away. "You'll get yours, Potter."

"Oh, I'm so scared," muttered Harry. "Why don't you go back to your Half-Blood fearing father. And I'm not talking about me. Remember old Voldemort?" Harry grinned slightly as Malfoy flinched at the name. "He was a Half-Blood. How's it feel knowing your father is afraid of a supposedly 'lesser' wizard?" Malfoy stared at Harry, trying to find something to say.

"You're lying."

"Maybe I am. Perhaps you should go running to your daddy and find out from him." Draco glared at Harry before walking away.

"Should you really be antagonizing him," asked Hermione.

"Probably not. But it's not like Malfoy will ever be bold enough to attack me in public. He can barely attack me in private without Crabbe and Goyle behind him."

"Still though." Harry heard the revving or engines coming from the distance and looked towards the front gates to the school grounds.

"Incoming!" Everyone turned to the gates as a couple of motorcycles jumped over it while a limo waited for the gate to open before driving through. Harry scowled as the motorists circled a couple of girls and transfigured a ramp out of the ground, sending them flying towards the gate. He shook his head as they bailed before crashing. He turned to the girls and spotted they were the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. "You girls ok?"

"Other than very annoyed," huffed Padma. "We are."

"Thank you, Harry," said Parvati before kissing his cheek.

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "You could've injured those two."

"They could've hurt someone with the way they were driving!" Harry shouted at the two motorists before turning to McGonagall. "On the plus side, how was my Transfiguration, Professor?" McGonagall sighed before rubbing her temples.

"20 points from Gryffindor for nearly injuring our guests." McGonagall leaned to him discretely. "And 15 for an excellent Transfiguration and helping your fellow students. Rude though it may have been." Harry grinned slightly as they all turned to the limo.

"What the hell is that," asked Marcus Flint.

"It's called a limo, dumbass," said one of the motorists as they walked over and threw off their helmets before rounding on Harry. "What the hell is your problem, kid?"

"Idiots putting my friends in danger, that's what."

"They weren't in any danger."

"Oh really? Two idiots driving recklessly on motorcycles around a group of girls who clearly looked annoyed and just a little bit afraid of the damn things?" Harry glared at the guy as he grabbed Harry by the robes and lifted him in the air to eye level.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Apparently you're deaf too. Must be from those loud as hell monstrosities." Shade got a hold on the older student's shadow just as he was winding up a punch and the guy strained to follow through.

"Mr. Malcom," shouted someone from the limo. Harry turned to the limo and spotted the same man he saw Amalia with after the Finals. Her father, Eli. "Your first warning was driving that thing without permission ahead of the limo and making a scene. Your second warning was when you and Mr. Dooley ignored our orders and wouldn't stop to get back into the limo. And now I find you about to assault one of our hosts?"

"Mr. Crowe," said Malcom. "He could've hurt us with that stunt he pulled!"

"And you could've hurt the students here with how you were driving! You're supposed to be a representative of our school! Not the usual delinquent you've proven you are time and time again! Shrink your bike, store it in the trunk! And get over here!" Shade let go of Malcom's shadow and Malcom let go of Harry in turn who dusted off his robes while staring down the older boy as he moved for his bike along with Dooley. Eli looked Harry over before he turned to the inside of the limo and looked at his daughter. "And this is the guy you're in love with?" Amalia blushed brightly before turning away.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing," she asked with a sarcastic grin. Eli frowned slightly as his wife giggled.

"She's got you pegged, Eli," she said. "Hey, Michaels! Drive us around the school to the back entrance! Dumbledore said we could park over there!"

"On it," said the driver.

"You wanna get out first and say hello, Mali?"

"Mom," said Amalia with a groan. Izzy chuckled as Amalia looked out the window and her eyes seemed to meet Harry's through the tinted windows as he tracked the vehicle's movement. She smiled slightly before leaning back in her seat.

"You ok, Harry," asked Hermione.

"Amalia's here," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"That was her dad shouting at that arse, Malcom. When I saw him I looked at the window and I think our eyes met as they started driving around the school."

"It's almost like you can feel her," asked Daphne nearby with a discrete teasing smile. Harry cleared his throat.

"Uh… we should head inside, shouldn't we?" Hermione and Daphne exchanged a knowing look before Hermione hooked her arm into Harry's and Daphne walked beside Tracey with the rest of House Slytherin. Once all of the houses were in the Great Hall, Shade brought a note from Daphne to him. Hermione glanced at it and smiled.

"'Can't wait until we meet your potential new girlfriend,'" she read. "I couldn't agree more."

"Um… what?"

"Don't play dumb, dear. We both know you're smarter than that."

"What are you two whispering about," asked Ron beside Harry.

"It's private, Ron," said Harry. "Just between us, you know?" Ron sighed before turning to Seamus and starting another talk about Quidditch. Harry frowned slightly before Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for attending this night's dinner. Now, please give a warm welcome to…" He paused slightly as Filch stood beside him and whispered in his ear. Harry sent Shade in and when he came back, Harry listened along with Hermione.

"_The new DADA teacher is here after two months of no classes. Alastor Moody,"_ said the shadow.

"Who is that," whispered Hermione.

"_Auror. Highly decorated. Highly respected by Dumbledore. Retired and is teaching out of a favor to Dumbledore himself."_

"Why is he just showing up now," muttered Harry under his breath.

"Please," continued Dumbledore. "Help me in welcoming the students from Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny!" There was a light applause as the doors to the Great Hall opened and several students wearing the light blue uniform of Beauxbatons were led in by a giant of a woman and a young girl performing gymnastics. Harry looked at the doors to the great Hall while most of the male Hogwarts students, as well as some of the females, were staring at one of the Beauxbatons students in particular. Harry glanced around before seeing where Ron's attention was drawn to and looked at the girl in question. She was undeniably beautiful and had long blonde hair. Harry noticed she bore a resemblance to the young gymnast and figured them to be sisters before turning back to the doors, not thinking anything else. Hermione and Daphne blushed as soon as they spotted the same girl and exchanged a look as they noticed how others were reacting.

"Veela," mouthed Daphne in question. Hermione shrugged slightly in a 'I guess so' movement. They looked at Harry who simply glanced at the girl before turning his attention to the door. Hermione looked at Daphne.

"Should we be jealous," she murmured as Daphne gave a sly smile.

"What," asked Harry as he turned to his girlfriend.

"You seem awfully preoccupied looking at the door. Almost like you're expecting someone. Should me and Daphne be jealous."

"Of course not. I just… I want to speak with Amalia. We both kind of left things on an unusual note by learning we were both part of the Magical World and I didn't get a chance to email her before she left."

"_Bad thing is," _whispered Shade._ "He can't even tell he's half telling the truth."_

"Quiet you." Hermione giggled slightly before catching Daphne's eye and winking. Daphne gave a slight smile. Hermione wrote a note to Daphne and had her own shadow transport it to her. Daphne looked at the note and smiled at Hermione before regaining a neutral face before anyone but Tracey and Astoria could see. Once the Beauxbatons students had taken their seat at the Ravenclaw table, the doors opened again and a line of two rows of six people in military styled uniforms walked out, parade rifles in hand and the man from the limo beside them.

"ROTC," said Hermione.

"What's that," asked Ron.

"Reserve Officer Training Corps," said Dean Thomas. "Military officer training."

"Military," asked Parvati as the two lines of students began running a drill with Eli shouting instructions. Just behind the man, Harry spotted Amalia peaking in and smiled slightly as she spotted him. She waved before hiding behind the door again.

"She's cute," said Hermione. Harry turned to her and saw her smiling at him. "I approve. And I think Daphne does as well."

"What do you…"

"We're not blind, Harry. Or stupid. We could tell from the way you've spoken about her that you're smitten."

"I…"

"_Again, lying to himself,"_ said Shade. _"And Amalia is lying to herself as well. And her shadow practically jumped with joy when she spotted us."_ Hermione smiled before kissing Harry's cheek.

"Again," she said. "We approve. And you do have an available Lordship she can marry into."

"Why don't I find it odd that my girlfriends are trying to hook me up with someone else," asked Harry.

"Because you know we wouldn't do anything if we weren't sure it was good for you. We've both given this some thought." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

After the drill was complete, multiple people applauded from the display as the rest of the Ilvermorny students walked into the hall and started to take their seats at the Gryffindor table, Amalia managing to find a spot next to Harry with a bright smile before giving him a hug. She looked at Hermione. "Hi," she said. "You're Hermione, right? Harry's f…" She cleared her throat.

"First girlfriend, yes. He never had one before me." Hermione nodded slightly to the Slytherin table where Daphne gave a subtle wave to Amalia when she glanced over at said table.

"Who's she," asked Ron when he noticed the hug.

"This is Amalia," said Harry. "She's a friend I met over the summer while her mom was doing business here in England."

"Yep," said Amalia. She stuck her hand out to Ron. "Amalia Daniels-Crowe. Yes, that Daniels-Crowe."

"Who," asked Ron as he shook her hand. Amalia frowned at the question.

"My family owns a magical appliance company in the US. Actually, it's kind of shocking to not be recognized for once."

"Care to trade places," asked Harry. "Though, the fact you didn't already place me when we met at King's Cross was a good plus." Amalia cleared her throat.

"To be fair. I expected Harry Potter to be a bit… bigger."

"And there it is."

"Sorry! But I didn't expect you to be smaller than I am! Though, after what you told me about your relatives, I guess it makes sense now. B-but at least you're starting to get in shape!"

"Yeah. My great aunt has been helping me with that."

"Attention," shouted Amalia's father from the podium, startling all of the students in the Great Hall and bringing their attention to him. "Thank you."

"Did he use a voice enhancing spell," asked Ron.

"Doesn't need to," said Amalia. "Dad was in the Marines. He spent some time as a drill sergeant before becoming a fulltime teacher and now Vice-Principal. His voice carries farther than a magically enhanced one."

"That's your dad?!" The man cleared his throat and Ron shut up from a single glare that demanded attention.

"Now then. As the Vice-Principal of Ilvermorny, I would like to thank Headmaster Dumbledore for allowing our students to pick up their classes here for the time being. Now, I'll allow him to explain our presence here." The man did an about face and made his way to his seat beside Amalia's mother.

"Thank you, Mr. Crowe," said Dumbledore as he stood at the podium. "Now, I know a number of you are excited for what comes next. As I stated in the Beginning of Year Feast, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. But this iteration of the Tournament will come with a stipulation. If Mrs. Isabel Daniels-Crowe would please explain the conditions."

"Of course," said Amalia's mother as she stood up, ignoring the catcalls from the Hogwarts students who were enjoying her slightly revealing outfit. They were instantly silenced by a look from her husband. "Now then. To limit the dangers of this Tournament that has taken the life of more than one participant in the past iterations, we are thinning the heard. The only students who are allowed to participate are those who meet the stipulation I have come up with. That stipulation being you must be experienced. You have to be of age to put in your hat to be picked as Champion." She waited for the cries of outrage to calm down before speaking again. "I'm sorry. But is your life really worth winning a tournament that will only bring you fame for a year before you're forgotten and 50,000 Galleons that you'll blow in said year?" She looked around as many of the younger students shut up. "Didn't think so.

"This stipulation is supposed to make sure you are experienced enough to participate in the Tournament and can properly defend yourself. The dangers of the Tournament are extreme. XXXX and XXXXX creatures, curses, spells, and objects. Dangers that you don't face on a day to day basis. We're not about to let parents know that their 11 or 12-year-old child was killed because they couldn't handle the Tasks. We live in a different time than before." She sat down and nodded to Dumbledore that he can resume.

"Thank you, Mrs. Crowe. Now. I'm sure you're wondering how the Champions will be selected. We have an impartial selector that choose the Champion from each school. This selector was agreed upon by all three of our governments. The Goblet of Fire." Isabel winced slightly as the stone goblet was unveiled.

"Even after all of our complaints, they still went with that thing."

"What can we do," asked her husband, Elijah. "It's impartial, ensures cheating is discouraged, and by all knowledge can't be tricked."

"Still though, if someone cheats for them, they still get that penalty."

"I know. But this was the only thing the governments demanded of us when they asked us to hold it. And their logic is sound. It's a pain, yes, but one we can live with."

"Now," said Dumbledore. "To participate, one must simply write their name on a slip of parchment and place it into the fire. This time tomorrow, the Goblet shall select the Champions who will represent their school and compete for this…" Another object was unveiled, a glowing blue chalice. "The Triwizard Cup!"

"Nice paperweight," said Amalia.

"Expensive paperweight," said Hermione.

"Along with the Cup and glory, a monetary prize of 50,000 Galleons." Harry drowned out the rest of Dumbledore's introduction as Shade stuck close to him and Harry looked at where his shadow was last. He spotted a scarred man who had a mechanical eye that seemed to be glitching as it whirred about in its fastener. It zeroed in on him and Harry felt instantly uneasy.

"_Seer's Eye,"_ whispered Shade. _"Taken from a dead Seer of questionable character and repurposed to serve the user. We can't be as discrete as before. That eye can see me moving around."_ Harry glanced around, briefly catching Megan's eye before turning to Ron.

"Who's that behind the teachers," he asked. Ron turned where Harry was gesturing.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "That's 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

"Who," asked Amalia.

"He's an Auror," said Seamus. "Toughest of the lot. He's taken down more dark wizards than anyone."

"They say that eye of his can see anything," said Ron. Harry turned his gaze to the Ravenclaw table and spotted Luna staring off into space before turning to him slightly. She waved and Harry gave a kind smile and waved back before turning to Hermione.

"_We may have a problem,"_ whispered Shade.

"_Problem is an understatement," _her shadow whispered back. _"If he's out patrolling the halls tonight, we may be found out."_

"_We need to speak with Megan somehow."_

"Something wrong," asked Amalia.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Just tired, I think."

"You should look into sleeping more."

"I sleep enough."

"Does he?" She turned to Hermione.

"He does," replied Hermione. "But he's still not used to a lot of physical activity. His aunt was helping, but it's still something he needs to adjust to." She rubbed his back lightly. Harry looked up as the enchanted roof started behaving like the storm that was raging outside and watched as Moody blasted a spell into it and corrected the enchantment to a regular cloudy night. Harry took a good look at the man and blinked as the man's shadow seemed to shift.

'_What was that,'_ he thought.

"_What was what,"_ asked Shade as Hermione's shadow turned to them ever so slightly.

"His shadow shifted slightly in the lightning…"

"What was that," asked Ron.

"Nothing. Just thinking to myself." Harry shook his head before Dumbledore allowed the students to begin eating.

* * *

As midnight approached, Harry and Hermione were in the Shadow Great Hall when they heard Megan join them. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "The new Defense teacher was patrolling."

"Moody. Shade told me his eye is one from a Seer."

"Makes sense, can see through almost anything other than Lumomancy illusions as they distort the light. Here you go." She handed both of them a black cape.

"What are these," asked Hermione.

"Infiltration cloaks. Best invention by the Court Thieves. Go on, put them on."

"Uh…" started Harry as he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.

"That's well and fine but remove it in the Mortal Realm and you can still see your face. Infiltration Cloaks are designed to not be removed unless you're a Court Member. But keep that with you, just in case." She waited as they pulled on the cloaks and grinned. "Now then, hoods up and follow me! While we get travel, I want you two to remember the four rules we Thieves follow on any heist."

"Just four rules," asked Hermione. Megan grinned before making her way to the doors. "Megan!" They followed close behind her, slightly worried.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**Sorry for the slow updates, guys and gals. Just a lot of stuff going on right now. Now, I know at least one of you has to have an idea as to what the Four Rules are. Also, keep an eye out for a story I'm working on soon, Son of Tiamat. Until next time' Y'all!  
**


	10. Infiltration

Harry and Hermione looked around as they stepped onto the island. "Well," said Harry. "This is welcoming." A mist covered the entire island except for the massive structure in the center.

"Get down," whispered Megan as she dragged them both to the ground. Harry looked up to see what caused the panic, only for Megan to force his head down. "Stay silent. Don't look up." Harry heard a sort of clicking as a cold feeling filled the air. Megan kept their heads down and Harry prayed whatever was near them, his gut told him it was one of the Dementors, didn't notice them and moved on. The clicking was joined by raspy breaths as the Dementor hovered above them. After a few moments, the Dementor started moving on. Harry chanced a glance up and spotted a deformed humanoid with char-black skin. Harry turned his face away as the Dementor started turning around and avoided looking at it as it finally drifted out of sight. "Merlin. I thought it was cold already but when it was over us…"

"Let's just get inside," said Hermione, slightly shaken by their experience.

"Are you ok," asked Harry.

"Just a bit unnerved." Harry pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead lightly in an attempt to calm her down.

"We should move now, you two," said Megan. "Time to break into Azkaban. First we slip in and take knowledge of the layout and patrols, find Crouch, 'question' him, report to Lady Monarch then it's back home to get some sleep." They made their way to the structure and moved to the wall, only to find that it was completely solid as they tried moving through it. "What the hell?"

"That shouldn't be possible." Megan felt around the wall but found she couldn't move through.

"Duh," said Hermione as she hit her own head. "It's a magical prison. Someone was bound to make sure Umbramancers couldn't just come and go through the walls at some point! Bella must've been using the normal means of exiting to go to the meetings."

"Then I guess we do the same to get in," said Harry.

"Not even inside and already skipping to Rule Four," replied Megan. "That's never a good sign."

"You never did tell us those rules."

"Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails then throw away the plan."

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry, which of us is an experienced Thief? And which one is the boy who never plans for anything? By the way… HOW'S THE BASILISK BITE?!" Harry winced and massaged his right arm.

"Point taken."

"Let's go." They moved along the wall and to the front gate of the prison. A couple of wizards were standing at the gate wearing Dementor controlling medallions and just talking about a random subject. Megan led them to the front gate, and they managed to get through it after Megan gleamed information on the guard and Dementor patrols from the two guards' shadows. Harry shuddered as he looked around and heard all of the angry whispers of the nearby shadows.

"This place is horrible."

"You're preaching to the choir, Harry. How are you holding up, Hermione?"

"What," muttered Hermione as she turned from a cell, her shadow seeming to take notes on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting myself. Learning what I can about the inmates here. Better than worrying myself over the Dementors and this whole situation."

"Whatever works for you then. This way."

"Wait," said Harry as he managed to pull a map of the prison into the Realm of Shadows and turned to the girls beside him. "Do either of you know the Homonculous Charm?"

"Why," asked Hermione.

"Something Dahlia learned from Remus' shadows when she went to him to tell him and Sirius what she was doing. When used on a map, you can track people as they walk in the halls on the map."

"That's the Marauder's Map!"

"Exactly."

"I don't know it, unfortunately. Megan?"

"Nope, sorry," said Megan.

"Damn. At least we have a map, then. Hopefully Bella knows the spell."

"Hermione," said Harry. "Language."

"Oh, stuff it." She smacked his arm lightly with a small grin on her face.

"Next patrol is in three minutes down this hall. Crouch's cell is a floor up and fifth on the right. Bella's is on the opposite side of the prison."

"Then let's move," said Harry as he took Hermione's hand. The three teens began maneuvering through the prison. Once they were forced to slip into the cell of an exceptionally violent and deranged man who seemed to be a Seer and ranted about imps in his cell as a Dementor glided past. Harry shook his head before they left. "I couldn't tell if he had a few screws loose or too many in place."

"With Seers, it's either way." They walked past a couple of guards and Harry blinked as he heard the shadow of one of them.

"The one on the right is a Death Eater."

"I heard that too," said Hermione.

"Nothing we can do about it," said Megan. "We need to get the information and report it to the Monarch as fast as possible all while avoiding…" She gasped before dragging them into another cell. Dementors drifted by the cell and Harry managed to get a glimpse of the face of one. Where the body seemed humanoid, the face was anything but. A long vertical mouth with jagged teeth split the face in half and small dead eyes mirrored where normal eyes would be. The lips twitched slightly as the Dementor 'sniffed' around.

"I think I have a new sense of fear for those things," he muttered. "Thank god their cloaked in the Mortal Realm."

"Don't stare too long." Harry hid along the side of the door into the cell and waited for the cold atmosphere to get bearable for them. "Dementors weren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes."

"What caused the change?"

"Maybe they can smell extra souls," said Hermione.

"If that's the case," said Megan. "Then we need to speed things up. Shadow Speed runs the risk of encountering more Dementors faster than we need to so that's out. Dammit."

"I've got my wand ready," said Harry.

"What are you three doing here," demanded a voice nearby. Harry turned around and spotted Bella in the hall.

"Bella!"

"You three need to get out of here!" She looked up and pushed past Harry back into the cell.

"What's going on," asked Hermione.

"Crouch disappeared. The guards and Dementors are trying to find him. I saw multiple Dementors starting to go frantic at the scent of new souls on the island. Souls not protected by their controllers. Fair game."

"Crouch is gone," asked Harry.

"_I told you things were never that simple,"_ said Shade.

"Yes," said Bella. "So that means the job needs to be abandoned."

"Do you know where his cell is?"

"Yes, why?"

"Take us there."

"Knight Potter, there's nothing there."

"Lady Monarch. Call it a hunch. If we go there, we may find out something crucial."

"Knight Potter… You better know what you're doing." Bella started leading them to the cell, avoiding Dementors as they drifted past. Once inside the cell, Harry looked around. "We have about two minutes before a patrol comes by on schedule." Harry looked around before he noticed a bucket of water on the floor. He looked in and noticed something odd about it.

"What's wrong, Harry," asked Hermione. Harry glanced out into the hall before coming back in and shifting into the Mortal Realm.

"_Harry," _he heard Hermione's shadow whisper shouting at him from the floor. Harry looked at the bucket again and blinked. Something about his reflection in the water was different. He scratched his head before he realized what it was he was looking at. His reflection was reversed.

"Holy hell…"

"Who's in there," shouted a voice from the hall. Harry slipped back into the Realm of Shadows before the door opened and the Umbramancers moved off to the sides, hiding in the shadows cast into the room by the torch light in the hall.

"Hey," came another shout from further down the hall. "Lestrange is gone! That's two prisoners gone! Warden is calling for a full lockdown!"

"Dammit," said Bella. "They checked my cell."

"But why though," asked Megan. "Your cell is on the opposite side of the prison."

"Questions for later," said Harry. "We need to go now. Lady Monarch, please come with us. You're already considered a runner, what would actually running do now?"

"Dammit," said Bella. "Fine. Come on!" They followed their Monarch towards the entrance of the prison. Harry spotted a few Dementors down the hall and casted his Patronus into the Mortal Realm. The Dementors shrieked in pain as the light of the spell hit them and the Patronus tackled them away from the Umbramancers. It vanished before the guards could spot what kind of Patronus it was as the Umbramancers ran past. After making a quick stop to obtain Bella's wand, they managed to get out of the prison and Bella turned to them. "We need to head to the Fortress. Move, now you three."

"Yes, ma'am," they said before the four Umbramancers took off at full speed towards the Fortress of Shadows.

Within a few minutes, they were standing in the antechamber with Bella pacing in front of them. "How could our luck get as bad as it did tonight?"

"I blame myself," said Harry. "I just checked the time. It's 1 in the morning. Officially, it's All Hallows Eve. I don't have the best of luck on this day. But with the good comes the bad."

"What could be good about any of this," asked Megan.

"I think I know how he got out."

"What do you mean," asked Dahlia.

"The bucket in his room. It was filled with water and when I looked in it, something seemed off. Then I scratched an itch on my head and that's when I noticed it. It wasn't a proper reflection. It was flipped."

"Flipped," asked Hermione.

"Right side was on the left. When I lifted my right hand, it was on the reflections right not mine. Like I was looking at a colored in negative."

"What does that mean," asked Bella.

"I don't know… Bella. Is it normal to not see your reflection in the Realm of Shadows."

"That is something I haven't paid attention to. Why?"

"A theory. But one that requires more investigation."

"Do what you need to. But first, would you mind telling me what that theory is?"

"Lumomancy. If we have a Realm of our own, what's to say the Lumomancers don't have one? One they can escape into if they know how."

"So they're idea thieves," said Megan. "That's the worst kind."

"I'd say perhaps you're right, Harry," said Bella. "I should have figured it would be something like that. Lumomancers are typically illusionists, relying on bending light and playing tricks on your vision. We didn't have any reason to think they might have a Realm of their own. But how would you reach it?"

"Reflections," said Hermione as she turned to Harry. "That's what you're implying, right?"

"That's right," said Harry.

"Making it difficult to enter unlike the Realm of Shadows," said Bella. "Polar opposites with similarities and differences. Harry, you are brilliant!" Harry smiled with pride as Dahlia walked into the antechamber and rushed over.

"I heard you four rushed here at full speed," said the vampire. "What happened?"

"My bad luck," said Harry. They explained what had happened while at Azkaban.

"So this whole operation was botched from the get go?"

"Not entirely," said Bella with a grin. "Knight Potter was able to deduce how Crouch escaped, at least."

"How?" Harry dug into his aunt's bag and pulled out a compact before showing her her reflection.

"Lumomancy," said Harry. "I think Crouch may have learned it after his parents sprung him and he was able to use it to escape tonight. It's the only thing that makes sense. There's no way Crouch would've been able to be smuggled out this time, not with his father in holding at the Ministry and his mother dead. He has no one to visit him and allow him to get out at all. And I doubt the prison is as anti-Lumomancy as it is anti-Umbramancy."

"Well," said Bella. "I doubt even the shadows were aware of that little secret, otherwise we'd have thought of that."

"It may be the only secret we weren't allowed to learn to keep the balance," said Dahlia.

"In any event." She turned to the three teens and smiled. "Despite the unfortunate events of tonight, you managed to uncover a secret unknown to even the shadows. Well done."

"But it wasn't what we needed," said Harry.

"No, but you're getting paid regardless."

"We get paid," exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

"Didn't I explain that," asked Dahlia with a grin.

"No," said Harry. "You didn't"

"Well you do. 10 Galleons and 50 Sickles for a completed job, 12 Galleons for a recovered artefact and 20 Galleons for uncovering a major secret."

"That's a lot of money," said Hermione.

"How do you think I could afford my flat?"

"Ill-gotten gains," said Harry.

"Nothing so obvious," said Megan. "We prefer… legitimate proceeds."

"Of course you do." Harry turned to Dahlia. "What do we do now?"

"Try and find Crouch, that's what," said the vampire. "He's a threat, not only to the Court, but to you as well. If he manages to find his master and Voldemort learns of Lumomancy, we could be at a major disadvantage."

"Then I guess it's good I'm on the run," said Bella. "I can't spend a minute more away from the Court if Crouch helps Riddle. With my new fugitive status, might as well play it smart until we catch the bastard." She turned to Harry and Hermione. "While you two are here, why don't you explore more of the fortress?"

"We would," said Hermione. "But we need to get back to the school, Lady Monarch. We have classes."

"Well," said Harry. "You do. I don't. Dumbledore is allowing me to visit Sirius in St. Mungo's all day tomorrow."

"Lucky asshole," muttered Megan. Harry simply grinned before turning to the two adults.

"But while we're here, we might as well get some practice in for our magic before heading back."

"I think Tannis is here," said Dahlia.

"Oh god. She gets a chance to kill me."

"Hermione. Scholar Irons is in the library. He'd be willing to go over more of your duties with you before you need to leave."

"Thank you, Lady Monarch," said Hermione. Harry turned around.

"Armory is off limits."

"Dammit," said Harry.

"Those weapons are too dangerous to wield, Knight Potter. Especially for one untrained in them."

"Then can someone train me?"

"No."

"Dammit."

"Calm down," said Hermione. "What do you need a weapon for? Shade can turn into any weapon you'd like."

"It's more I want to feel like a proper knight. A knight is nothing without his shield and sword."

"A knight isn't a knight because of weapons," said Dahlia. "Knights are chivalrous, honorable, courageous and selfless. All aspects you've shown in the past, Nephew." Harry blinked as something moved in the corner of his eye and he turned to address it only to see nothing there. He grit his teeth in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"Is it normal to see something out of the corner of my eyes here?"

"What?"

"I swear I keep seeing something out of the corner of my eye! Each time I look at it, it moves. Or stays still! Whichever makes it harder for me to see anything." Dahlia and Bella exchanged a look.

"Lumomancy," asked Dahlia.

"Not enough light here for that," replied Bella. "This is something else."

"Spirit," asked Hermione. "The Realm is the bridge between the Void and the Mortal Realm."

"Not a bad theory, Spy Granger. I'll have Scholar Irons learn more and see if a few people have experienced the same. For now, you three should return to Hogwarts. Someone may discover you're not in your beds if you're gone."

"Especially someone trying to sneak out to place their name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry sighed.

"Ron," he muttered.

"Right then," said Megan. "As the leader…"

"Temporary leader."

"I say we head back. Knight Potter, lead on!"

"Don't let this get to your head."

"Too late! I've gone mad with power!" Harry groaned as she hopped on his back. Hermione giggled before taking his hand. Harry turned to Dahlia and Bella before leaving.

"Oh, by the way. Is there a reason that Tracey Davis can show up in the Realm without a Shadow Mark?"

"She can do what," asked Bella.

"When we met Megan in the Great Hall the first day back, I happened to look up and spotted Tracey looking down at us from the ceiling before disappearing." Bella stared at Harry before shaking her head.

"Um… I'll look into that." Harry nodded and the three teens ran back to Hogwarts. Dahlia turned to Bella.

"What is it," asked the vampire.

"If Tracey has a natural affinity with the shadows without even making a contract, I think we should check Scathach's tomb."

"Why?"

"When she died, Gae Bolg was buried with her rather than kept by Cú Chulain. Whether the spear is there or not will give me my answer."

"Should we be worried?"

"Only if I die before she is recruited by the shadows. Then you will have to teach her."

"Teach her what?"

"I think the shadows have chosen the next Monarch."


	11. Dealing with a Bug

Harry covered his scar with a cap and put on a Queen jacket that he bought with Dahlia's… acquired funds and went to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before heading to Dumbledore's office to use the Floo. When he stepped into the Great Hall, he was met by the sight of people circling the Goblet of Fire before attempting to cross the Age Line and being hurled back. "Obviously trying to overwhelm the spell with numbers won't work," muttered someone beside him. Harry turned and smiled as he saw Amalia shaking her head with her head buried in her palm at the sheer stupidity she was witnessing.

"That would be my House," he said. "Braver than most, not much on thinking for the most part."

"Hi, Harry." She smiled at him.

"Morning, Amalia. Didn't peg you for an early riser."

"For that, you can thank my dad. His time in the military got him used to waking up at the crack of dawn and I inherited that from him. Though the grogginess of doing so is from my mom. She's…" Harry ducked as a goblet soared over his head and stained the wall behind him. "More of a night person! Mom! We're not at school! We're guests!"

"Mali," said Izzy. "Stop waking me up at the crack of dawn so idiots can harass me." Harry looked at the woman and saw she was sitting on top of a few students from Slytherin who were knocked unconscious and sported bruises on their faces.

"What," started Harry.

"It's better if you don't know," hurried Amalia before pulling him to the Gryffindor table. "Come on, let's eat." Amalia noticed his clothes. "Going somewhere?"

"St. Mungo's to visit Sirius."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you were going there."

"Now let me ask you something. Why are you here?"

"Here in the Great Hall? Or here in Hogwarts in general?"

"The latter."

"Dad can't trust mom by herself. And you can see why. I'm supposed to limit the number of people she renders unconscious."

"Why not outright stop her?"

"Because I'm no better than her when pissed off. So rather than stop her, I let her vent then stop her."

"Remind me never to make you angry, then."

"Oh, you'll know when I'm angry, Harry. Like right now." She punched him in the arm.

"Oi!"

"That's for not telling me who you were, you ass!"

"Me?! You're the one who thought she recognized me but never questioned what my full name was! How many Harry's are out there with a scar like this?!"

"Shut up! Don't use logic against me!" Izzy chuckled as she retook her seat next to her husband.

"Well, that looks familiar," she quipped.

"What does?" Eli looked up from his food and spotted Harry and his daughter arguing, smiles on their faces as they did. "Oh."

"That really brings me back."

"Well, forty years between our school days and now is…"

"Don't finish that sentence, Sweetie. You know how I get…" Eli grinned as his wife's eyebrows twitched slightly while she kept up her smile.

"Still can't handle how in a decade you'll look more like your age?" Izzy and Amalia gripped Eli's and Harry's cheeks respectively and pulled, stretching their faces as far as they could go.

"Say that again, punk," they shouted in unison as they kept their 'sweet' smiles. This was the sight Daphne, Tracey and Hermione entered the Great Hall to and Hermione sighed in disbelief.

"She's a lunatic," said Hermione.

"I like her," said Daphne. "Looks like she'll be more vocal about his antics than I will."

"You're both still going to add her to your thing," asked Tracey.

"Shush. Come along, Tracey. Miss Granger, have a nice breakfast." Hermione frowned slightly and sighed before sitting beside Harry.

"Miss, Crowe," she said. "Can you please let my boyfriend go while his lips are still kissable?" Harry rubbed his cheeks as Amalia let him go and took a sip of her juice like nothing happened. "Thank you."

"Demon woman, you are," said Harry.

"Sticks and stones, Harry," said Amalia with a grin. Harry smirked before aiming his wand at her hair. "You better not do what I think you're going to do."

"_Ventus_," said Harry and a gust of wind messed up her carefully maid hair.

"Oh, you're dead."

"I don't think so." Harry turned to his plate and Amalia turned to punch him again before she found herself frozen as Shade grabbed hold of her shadow. Harry grinned and gestured for her to look down. Shade waved at her before holding a finger to his 'lips' and letting her go. Harry groaned as Amalia landed a punch square in his jaw and shook his head.

"Deserved," said Padma from where she sat across from them with a grin. "You don't mess with a girl's hair, Harry. Not unless you want to be castrated."

"Thank you, Padma. I hadn't noticed." Harry shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "Hitting a guy with glasses, shame on you."

"I have none," said Amalia with a grin.

"That's evident."

"You two get along well it seems," said Lavender Brown as she sat beside her best friend.

"Do they," asked Dean Thomas. "They've done nothing but argue."

"That's how we know," said Padma. "There's no malice in their actions."

"You could pick that out?"

"We're not as dense as you, Dean," said Lavender.

"You all up this early to try and get your names in the Goblet," asked Amalia.

"More like watching to see the hysterics," said Dean. "The Twins are going to try an attempt soon."

"I should leave before they arrive," said Harry. "Or they'll either rope me into their scheme or…"

"Harry," came the twin call of the wild Weasley's.

"…Bug me for a loan." Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss and a slight wave to Amalia who smiled back before walking past the twins. "Sorry, guys, going to see my godfather, got classes off for today. No time to talk."

"No time to eat, either," said Amalia as she glanced at his uneaten plate.

"That's partly his fault," said Padma. "Messing with you like a child messes with the girl he has a crush on." Amalia turned bright red before clearing her throat and turning away. Hermione grinned slightly to herself and sent her shadow to Daphne with a note. She bit into her apple and hummed to herself as she thought.

* * *

Harry arrived at St. Mungo's and made sure his scar was covered by the cap before heading to the reception desk. After signing in under an alias, Harry turned to Shade as he walked to Sirius' room. "Go nuts, see if you can find anything on Crouch," he whispered. Shade nodded before the shadow shot off down a hall. Harry walked over to the room and knocked.

"Who is it," asked Sirius.

"James Potter!" Harry grinned slightly before the door opened and he was met with a wand with the imposing figure of Amelia Bones behind it. Harry adjusted his cap and made sure the scar was shown to her before holding up his hands. "Good morning, Madam Bones."

"Mr.…" started the head of the DMLE.

"Smith. John Smith. Seeing my godfather."

"Mr. Smith. Sorry for the rude introduction. We've had a few people trying to find him because they still think he was responsible for the death of… the Potters."

"Idiots." He looked past her and spotted Sirius. "Hey, Sirius."

"Harry," exclaimed the Marauder. Harry and Amelia both gave him a death glare and Sirius winced slightly. "Sorry…" Harry shook his head before stepping in, following Amelia and closing the door behind him. The first thing he noticed was a human shaped shadow in the room that wasn't Amelia's or Sirius'. He tensed slightly before moving away from the shadow and waiting for Shade to return. Harry followed where the shadow led to and spotted what looked like a water beetle on the wall.

"_A godson,"_ whispered the third shadow. _"Harry? It must be Harry Potter. Oh, what a juicy little detail."_ Harry frowned slightly before turning to Sirius.

"Is there a public bathroom nearby," he asked.

"Uh," said Sirius, slightly confused. "Out the room and down the hall to your right. Why not just use this one?"

"Honestly? I feel like I might make a mess. Stomach's a bit uneasy from the Floo."

"Oh. Ok." Harry noticed the beetle discretely fly to the top of the door as the two adults started speaking while he made his way out into the hall and felt it land on his shoulder just as Shade returned. Shade glared at the annoying pest on Harry's shoulder and Harry glanced at his shadow before giving an imperceptible nod. As soon as he was in the bathroom, Shade restrained the beetle's shadow and Harry grabbed the insect before Shade left to gleam the Animagus Reversal Charm from Sirius and if not him then Amelia. Harry turned the beetle around in his hand as its wings beat in agitation and it struggled to free itself from his grip.

"Now just who are you, I wonder?"

"_My name is Rita Skeeter,"_ whispered its shadow. _"Now unhand me!"_

"Rita Skeeter? The hack journalist my classmates just love to rip on?"

"_How?! How did he know?!"_ As the shadow reflected the journalist's thoughts, Harry learned the spell from Shade and while his shadow held hers in place, Harry set her down and aimed his wand at her, revealing her human form before he bound her in ropes and grinned as she glared at him.

"Now, now. No need to glare, Miss Skeeter. Unless you're here without a good reason to be. Surely some of these patients more than likely have a restraining order against you. And if not them, then their families. I know the Longbottom's more than likely do not want your libelous pen anywhere near the likes of Alice and Frank Longbottom, now do they? And with Amelia Bones nearby? Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's trespassing and violating a legal document forcing you to keep away from certain people. Not good for your image now, is it?" Harry grinned before leaning against the wall.

"What do you want," asked Rita. "And how did you know it was me?!"

"I'd be quiet if I were you. Amelia is just down the hall. All it would take is a simple shout and she could be here in seconds and catch you violating your restraining orders." Harry chuckled as she glared at him once more. "To answer your questions in order, I want to hire you and ensure nothing is said about my friends or family in a negative light. I couldn't care less about myself. I'm used to being spoken of in such a matter. This is off the record, of course. As for how I knew it was you, trade secret, I'm afraid. Let's just say not every base is covered around me."

"You want to hire me?"

"Did I stutter? In exchange for not making the names of my close friends and family mud, you get exclusive rights to anything of significance in my life, within reason, and you also will do some sniffing around for whoever I ask for. Unless you want your little secret exposed to the ministry."

"This is blackmail, then."

"I prefer the term business arrangement. Now, this could easily end without harsh words and without you serving time for being an unregistered Animagus, or we reach an agreement. You get paid, along with your paycheck from the Prophet, in exchange for not slandering my friends and family. Write whatever the hell you want about me, if you think it'll make you feel better, but a list of people will not be targeted by your piss poor journalism." Skeeter stayed silent as she glared at the boy who outplayed her without her even realizing the game. "I suggest you think fast. Madam Bones is just down the hall."

"Dammit. Fine. Can't exactly give up my source of information at this point. I'm surprised you're letting me write whatever I want about you."

"Figured some leeway was necessary when dealing with you. I can handle my name being tarnished, again I'm used to it by now. But as for the list of off limits people, expect that in a few days."

"Why not now?"

"Do you have a non-enchanted pen and paper on you?" Skeeter scowled at the boy who held out his hand to her. "Then we have an agreement." Harry made sure both of their magic reacted as she reluctantly shook his hand before washing his hands and heading to the exit. "Expect a written contract with the list of off limits people if the magical agreement we just confirmed wasn't enough for you. I look forward to doing business with you, Miss Skeeter."

"_Damn you, I'll see you in Hell,"_ whispered her shadow.

"I'm sure Hell would be lovely this time of year, Miss Skeeter. Goodbye for now." Harry moved to the hallway, ignoring the shocked look on her face and looked at Shade who held up a couple of files he had extracted with the name Bartemius Crouch Jr. and Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Good work, Shade. Looks like Hermione will have some reading material after we get back."

"_My thoughts exactly,"_ whispered Shade. _"Can we trust Skeeter?"_

"You know as well as I do that we can't. That's why we're gonna keep her on a tight leash. One step out of line, and she'll see why crossing me is a bad idea. Particularly, crossing the Court. I'm sure Dahlia would love to hear about her little secret."

"_I agree. Someone like Skeeter releasing secrets to the public? That's unacceptable to us."_

"Then I suppose we should do our job as Knight if she does. We will of course tell Dahlia what we've learned and work from there."

"_No secrets from the Court."_

"None at all." Harry entered Sirius' room and saw the two adults laughing, Amelia's hand on his knee. "I can leave if you need some alone time." Amelia stood up straight and schooled her features before clearing her throat as Sirius gave Harry a look.

"Nice timing, Pup," he said.

"I did suggest for me to leave."

"No," said Amelia. "I need to get back to work. Lord Black. Mr. Smith. Good day." Amelia left the room and Sirius groaned softly.

"Three more minutes, Pup. You couldn't wait three minutes?"

"Sirius, if it takes you three minutes, then I spared Amelia a rather disappointing affair."

"Oi!" Sirius nudged Harry with a grin and looked up as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sirius grinned as Remus entered the room. Harry smiled.

"Professor Lupin!"

"Hello, Harry," said Remus. "Wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Dumbledore is worried I may get tangled up in the Triwizard Tournament. This is to try and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why they brought that farce back is beyond me."

"The Triwizard Tournament is definitely dangerous," said Sirius. "Are they at least trying to make it not so?"

"From what we know," said Harry. "One of the teachers from Ilvermorny has been working with Dumbledore to reduce the dangers of the Tournament."

"That's one thing, at least," said Remus. "Other than that, though, how is the school year?"

"Less fun without you around."

"Nothing to do about that, Cub. Once Severus saw the opportunity, my goose was cooked."

"What happened to make him a right prick?"

"Well," said Sirius. "I may have… tormented him alongside your father. May have almost killed him by bringing him to the Whomping Willow."

"And James saved him, thank Merlin," said Remus. "How would you have felt if Severus had died, Sirius?"

"…Like a bastard. Thank you for reminding me, Remus."

"I found one of my mother's journals," said Harry. "Was she really friends with Snape?"

"They were best friends before they entered Hogwarts," said Remus. "Their friendship lasted until he put his foot in his mouth in our fifth year. As far as I'm aware, they didn't speak after that."

"He absolutely hated me and your father," said Sirius. "We tormented him the worst out of all of the Slytherins."

"Why," asked Harry.

"Because we were bastards. Plain and simple."

"The House rivalry was bad," said Remus. "Voldemort had been bringing more and more to his side. Tensions were quickly rising. A number of times, both of our houses came to blows. It's a wonder your father still managed to be civil with some of them."

"Well unlike me," said Sirius. "James was groomed as the Heir to House Potter. I'm only Lord of House Black because I'm the last one left. Well, other than you, Pup."

"I'm a Black," asked Harry.

"On your great grandmother's side. Just know if anything ever happens to me, the Black line will continue through you."

"Don't scare the boy," said Remus. "He's only just gotten us back into his life after a very long time. And officially in the eyes of the Ministry. No need to put thoughts in his head."

"At least it means Hermione will have a place alongside Daphne if she needs to take the Potter name," muttered Harry.

"Did I hear that right," asked Sirius. Harry blinked before realizing he spoke out loud. "_Two_ girls, Harry?!"

"And here we go," groaned Remus with a roll of his eyes.

"You're dating two girls?! Oh, James would be so proud!" Sirius wiped a fake tear from under his eye as Remus shook his head before looking at Harry.

"Are you serious, though, Cub?"

"No, that's Sirius," said Harry as he pointed to his godfather. "Did you mix your Wolfsbane for a memory altering tonic, Remus?"

"Hah, good one," exclaimed Sirius as Remus sighed.

"I suppose I should've seen that one coming," muttered Remus as godfather and godson shared matching grins.

"In all seriousness, I am. Hermione and Daphne Greengrass."

"So James did get that Contract squared away," said Sirius. Harry nodded.

"Daphne made me aware of it on the ride to King's Cross after the year ended. Over the summer, me and Hermione started dating her. We've had to keep it a secret for the most part, much to our disappointment."

"Daphne Greengrass," said Remus. "I remember her. Smart girl. Much like her mother."

"Didn't you fancy that snake, Remus," asked Sirius.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! You were absolutely smitten with her!"

"Shut up, before I make your stay here even longer." Harry grinned at his father's best friends before frowning at the fact that he and his mother would never enjoy moments like this again. Normally, he didn't think of his parents, but on this day, the anniversary of their deaths and when his life changed forever, they were more on his thoughts than ever. Remus and Sirius frowned as they looked at Harry and exchanged a look before Sirius reached under his pillow.

"Pup. I want you to have something. We used these to communicate with each other and didn't want to use the Floo." Sirius handed Harry a mirror. "Simply call my name to it, and I'll respond. We'll be able to see and speak with each other using it. It's a Two Way Mirror." Harry took the mirror before Sirius' words registered in his mind.

"Wh-where did you get this?"

"They had me use the _Protean_ Charm on a pair of matching mirrors," said Remus. "The mirrors we received from one Agatha Dawn. Daphne's maternal grandmother, I believe. They already had the Two Way enchantment on them when James purchased them from Martha's mother. Unbeknownst to her, of course."

"They already had the enchantment?" Harry's mind raced at the implications. The Two Way enchantment didn't seem like normal magic. In fact, given his recent studies, one could almost call it Lumomancy. And a handy form of it at that. He'd need to speak with Daphne about her grandmother and see if there was a way to make a Three Way enchantment for them and Hermione.

"Getting ideas, Pup," asked Sirius. Harry looked up from the mirror and saw their knowing faces. "Tell you what. Take the other mirror as well and see if one or both of your girls could replicate the enchantment?" Sirius grinned as he pulled out a matching mirror to the one Harry was holding.

"Are you sure," asked Harry.

"We won't need it. Now that I'm a free man and can contact you all I want. Besides. I think you would need it more than I do." Harry looked at the mirrors and grinned before hugging his godfather. Sirius grinned and hugged Harry back as Remus smiled off to the side.

Harry spent the rest of the day speaking with his godfather and honorary uncle. He learned much about his parents, the good things and bad, from the two men. It was just after sunset that Harry figured he should return to the school. "I think I should get going."

"I think that would be wise," said Remus. "No need to get on Filch's bad side." Harry nodded before feeling something different happen. Shade shook his head as he looked outside the window in Sirius' room.

"_Bollocks,"_ he whispered. Harry looked outside and spotted a golden light coming towards the window. It latched onto Harry and soon he saw three shadows beside Shade. Hermione's, Daphne's and Amalia's with a fourth unknown shadow just outside the window.

"What the hell was that," exclaimed Sirius.

"I think my bad luck streak on this day is holding up," said Harry. "Remus. Can you get me to the school?"

"Of course." Harry hugged his godfather one last time and left with Remus out of the front doors of St. Mungo's. From there, Remus Apparated them to the front gates of Hogwarts.

"_Harry,"_ asked Daphne's and Amalia's shadows as he drew close.

"_Not good,"_ muttered Hermione's shadow.

"_What's going on,"_ asked Shade. Remus and Harry went into the Great Hall and found hundreds of eyes turn to them. Harry pulled off his cap as Daphne and Hermione rushed to him before wrapping him in a massive hug.

"What happened," he asked.

"Your name has been selected by the Goblet," exclaimed Hermione.

"Harry. You've been named a Fourth Champion in the Tournament," said Daphne. Both girls showed extreme worry on their faces, secret relationship be damned.

"What was that light," asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Amalia as she walked over. "It shot from the Goblet shortly after Dumbledore called your name. It shot to us. And suddenly I saw… shadows. Harry, what…"

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "You need to come with me." Harry heard the whispers, from both people and their shadows and growled softly before moving to the Head Table and standing on it.

"Do you all seriously think I would put myself in this damn Tournament," he shouted. "Do you all think I'm mad?!" He stared at each of them. He pulled out his wand and aimed it up, listening to an oath from McGonagall's shadow. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I coerce or ask anyone to place my name in Goblet of Fire! As I say, so mote it be!" Harry aimed his wand at the crowd. "_Lumos_!" Harry's wand shown brightly as his anger pushed out more magic than he intended. "_Nox_." His wand returned to normal and he put his wand away before he hopped off the table and looked at the Heads of the Houses. "Sorry, Professors. I lost my temper slightly." Harry shook his head before heading into the room.

Inside he spotted the three Champions, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, the Veela girl from Beauxbatons, and the asshole on the bike from Ilvermorny, Gregory Malcom. "Something wrong, Harry," asked Cedric as Malcom glared at him. "Do they want us back out there?"

"No. The four of us are to wait for the Headmasters and judges."

"Four of us," exclaimed Malcom. "This your idea of a joke, punk?!"

"Shut up, Malcom before I shove my foot up your…"

"Enough," said a voice behind Harry. The Umbral Knight turned around and spotted Elijah and Isabel beside Dumbledore and Madam Maxime. "There will be no fighting here," finished Elijah as he crossed his arms. "I knew this Goblet was a bad idea."

"We all did," said Isabel as she conjured a chair and sat down, crossing her legs. "But Dumbledore's Ministry insisted on using the damn thing and strong armed our respective governments into forcing us to use it." She looked at Harry. "We need to ask, Harry, even though your display out in the Great Hall was enough. It's a formality. Did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, Mrs. Crowe," said Harry.

"Did you have anyone else put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, Mrs. Crowe." She nodded and looked him in the eye.

"Last question. Do you know who would willingly put your name in the goblet?"

"Not someone who could pass the Age Line. Not unless Marcus Flint really has it out for me for winning the last Quidditch game against Slytherin. In that case, it's one hell of a grudge for a schoolyard match."

"So we have no suspects," said Madam Maxime.

"Someone wanted Harry in this Tournament," said Elijah. "I'll start investigating."

"I'm afraid you can't," said Dumbledore. "As the representative judge for Ilvermorny, any investigation run by you would be deemed as pitting the Tournament in your school's favor, and the Goblet will strip Mr. Malcom of his magic, as it would be seen as trying to remove a Champion from the competition and giving your own school an advantage."

"It'll what," exclaimed Harry and Malcom.

"Right," said Isabel. "You were gone for that explanation. And really, Gregory, you need to pay attention more when we explain things. It's a wonder you're in the top fifty students in the school."

"Academically I pay attention," said Malcom.

"Put simply, any form of cheating, either by yourself, or someone in your name, and your magic will be stripped via the Goblet. As for the light that shined just before you got here, Harry…"

"It was a Soul Link," said Elijah. "Effectively, those the light touched are now bound to you for the duration of the Tournament. This includes my daughter. If you cheat, or if anyone cheats for you. They will lose their magic as well. You have to compete as well, or you forfeit willingly and that is also considered a form of cheating as you're allowing someone else to win without so much as a fight."

"Who's bloody idea was this," exclaimed Harry.

"The Ministry," said Isabel. "Who else would be so goddamned stupid?" Isabel sighed before looking at the four students. "Since we're up shit's creek without a paddle, we may as well continue with your instructions. The first Task shall be in less than a month. You need to figure out what the task is through whichever means you deem necessary that are within the rules of the Tournament and the laws of the Ministry. You have one month to prepare for the upcoming Task. As a rule, the teachers of your school are not allowed to help you with the Tournament at all. Other students are not allowed to directly interfere with the Tasks but are able to help with training and preparation if they see fit. Any other form of interference, harming a participant, delaying a participant knowing a Task is about to go underway, or attempting to trick the participant into cheating will be alerted to us and if they do it to help another participant, then it is considered cheating for that participant and they will be stripped of their magic."

"In a week's time," said Dumbledore. "We will have the Weighing of the Wands. A Triwizard tradition where your wands are measured and assessed by a renowned wand crafter and known to the watching audience."

"What are the rules for Harry," asked Cedric. "He's not a School Champion."

"But he's a Champion, nonetheless," said Elijah. "Even though he's not listed as the Hogwarts Champion, he's still from this school. None of the _current_ _teachers_ can help Harry with preparations." Harry caught the hidden meaning and glanced out into the hall where he hoped Remus was still residing. If all else failed, there was also the Court. "That being said, a Fourth Champion is still given the same benefits as the others. In preparation for the Tasks, you're allowed to miss classes, leave the school on a regular basis for training and item acquisition, and you're also expected to participate in the Yule Ball after the First Task."

"Yule Ball," asked Malcom.

"Another Triwizard tradition. The Champions are to lead the ceremony with a dance with their partner."

"_Partners in our case,"_ whispered Shade. _"Which reminds me. Who are we taking to the Ball when it comes?"_

'_We have more pressing matters to deal with, Shade. Priorities. Survive now, worry about the problems of dating three women later.'_

"_Two. You can't count Amalia as you're not dating yet."_

'_Did I…?'_

"_Yes."_

"You all should get some rest," said Isabel. "It is going to be a trying month and a stressful year. Good luck to all of you." Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his neck as the older students left, Malcom forcefully pushing him out of the way as he did. Harry glared at the boy before seeing Isabel and Elijah walking over to him.

"I'm sorry for unwittingly dragging your daughter into this," he said.

"Honestly, we shouldn't be surprised," muttered Isabel. "Maxwell, Anti-Mages, my fucking Dad… She's had a weird life."

"No weirder than my life, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'd beg to differ about that."

"Harry," said Elijah. "Can you think of anyone who may want you in this Tournament?"

"Voldemort, for one."

"So he _is_ alive."

"Unfortunately for me, yes. But he's more than likely flying around looking to posses someone else at the moment. He's currently a flying mass of smoke." Elijah frowned before shaking his head.

"What reason would he have to insert you in this Tournament. There are easier ways of killing people."

"That's _if_ it is to kill him," said Isabel as she thought. "If I were a massless smokey body, I'd want a body to inhabit."

"That idea is bunk then," said Harry. "As he'd be severely hindered by the fact that I still have my magic _bound_." Dumbledore blanched before facepalming.

"Harry, my apologies," he said. "I seem to have forgotten about that in my old age." He turned to the Crowe's and Madam Maxime. "When Harry was a child, shortly after his parents were murdered by Voldemort, I placed a magical binding on his magic to limit the chances of the Death Eaters finding him. Afterwards I made the mistake of placing him with his aunt and her family. I should've returned when he turned six to remove the bindings. My boy, I'm sorry for my carelessness and any trouble this may have caused you." Harry watched as Shade listened to Dumbledore's shadow and nodded in confirmation. Dumbledore's admission was genuine and sincere. Harry sighed.

"You're forgiven, Professor. I just wanted to know why these bindings were here in the first place and now I know. Is there a way to remove them?"

"There is," said Elijah. "But they have to be undone little by little. Too much at once would be detrimental to your health and magical reserves. Once a month for the duration of the year, I can unbind your magic little by little until your magic is completely unhindered, it would in all honesty make sure the competition is fairer if you have a more significant boost for your age compared to the other three."

"Thank you, Mr. Crowe." Elijah nodded.

"Now, I think you've worried your friends and my daughter enough. Go on." Harry nodded and went back out into the Great Hall where he was immediately pounced on by Hermione and Daphne who knocked him down to the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry," said Hermione.

"Greengrass," shouted Malfoy, much to Harry's annoyance. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Malfoy, shut up," said Harry as he sat up and fixed a glare on the boy, Shade making his eyes seeming like they were glowing with a little flickering movement against the light.

"So much for secret," muttered Daphne with a frown as Malfoy backed off.

"At least now we don't have to sneak around," said Hermione with a comforting smile. She turned to Harry. "What happened?"

"My normal luck for today. I have to compete otherwise we lose our magic."

"We," asked Daphne.

"Me, you two and Amalia. That light bound us for the Tournament. Why, I have no idea. But if I don't compete, or someone cheats in my name, we all lose our magic." His eyes met Amalia's. "Sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's just my bad luck being put into play," she said.

"You're both an unlucky combination then," said Hermione. "Grand. At least I know what to expect."

"What do you…"

"We'll tell you in the morning," said Daphne. "Right now, we…" Daphne stared at her hand for a moment.

"Daph," asked Harry. Harry looked down and spotted a ring on her finger. It was a diamond ring with small rubies surrounding it. "Is that…"

"An engagement ring…" Hermione glanced at her hand and a similar ring was on her hand.

"Oh… don't tell me…"

"I think the Tournament jumpstarted the engagement," said Hermione. "The rules for this year stated you had to be 'of age' to participate."

"Congrats, then," said Amalia with a slightly sad smile. Hermione turned to her with a slight frown before she cast a glance down. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh… Amalia?" Amalia looked down and spotted a ring on her own hand and gasped as the implication hit the four of them, somehow, Amalia was engaged with Harry just like Hermione and Daphne.

"I hear bells," said Luna nearby as she looked off into the distance.


	12. Meet the Knights

Harry escorted Amalia to where the Ilvermorny students were staying, a grouping of tents in front of the lake. Hermione stayed with Daphne and Astoria, waiting for him to return so they could speak with McGonagall about their situation. "So…" started Amalia after a few moments of silence. "Engaged. You don't waste time." She chuckled nervously. Harry swallowed slightly.

"Figured we could have a first date after the announcement," he said. They shared a slight chuckle before growing silent once more. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly known for being lucky on this day."

"You? I basically attract trouble wherever I go. Product of being born from a Dhampir and former Animamancer. That much of a powerful heritage doesn't come without a catch."

"I take it your mother is the Dhampir?"

"What gave it away? The red eyes, the white hair, or the unnatural beauty?"

"At least I know where you got that from, now." Amalia blushed brightly at that and Harry smiled slightly. She pushed him lightly.

"Ass."

"For what? Complimenting you?"

"For embarrassing me!"

"Means it works." Amalia moved to punch him, only to trip and send them both to the ground. They blushed as their faces ended up an inch apart.

"Well, isn't that cute," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw her parents standing over them. "Don't mind us," said Isabel with a grin.

"Mom, Dad," exclaimed Isabel before scrambling up to her feet. Harry stood up and cleared his throat. Isabel's keen eyesight caught a glimmer on her daughter's hand and snatched it into hers before gasping. Elijah looked at the ring and gave her daughter a look.

"Care to explain," he asked.

"We're not entirely sure what happened," said Harry as he held up his own hand. Elijah's gaze hardened and Harry tensed on instinct.

"Dad," said Amalia. "Stop with the glare."

"It must've been because of the Goblet," said Isabel. "It does pay attention to rule stipulations. Participants must be 'of age' to be part of the competition."

"But getting them engaged," exclaimed Elijah.

"Well, they did fall in love over the summer with their constant chatting. And Amalia did kiss him during the World Cup riot. More than likely, magic started something because of that incident and led to this. Which would explain the Soul Link caused by the Goblet. ''til death do us part'."

"Can you please not refer to that line? The thought of my daughter getting engaged at this age is bad enough."

"Sorry, sir," said Harry. "I never would've dragged her into my shitty luck if I could help it."

"Oh my god," muttered Isabel. "I'm going to have the unluckiest grandkids in the world, aren't I?"

"Can you not joke about this," groaned Elijah. "There has to be some way to negate this."

"No," exclaimed Amalia. Elijah turned to her and she blushed before clearing her throat. "I uh…"

"_Please don't do that, Dad,"_ whispered her shadow. _"I actually like this instance of bad luck!"_ Harry smirked slightly before schooling his features.

"Eli," said Isabel. "Let them play this out. You know she fell in love with him. And it looks like he did for her as well if magic is willing to start an engagement like this. Remember our graduation?" Elijah shook his head.

"It's not the same," he said. "You drugged me. We only married thirty years later."

"Ah yes," said Amalia. "Mom's infamous Succubus Serum. Patented for all sexual needs and desires."

"Stop going through my files," said Isabel.

"If I'm gonna take over the company one day, I need to learn everything you've made a profit on."

"Um," said Harry. "I should get back to the castle. I need to speak with my head of House about something." He turned to Amalia. "Can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure." Both teenagers paused briefly, unsure what to do. Harry steeled himself before stepping closer to her and kissing her. Amalia gasped briefly before she eased into the kiss. Isabel placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as he tensed at the sight, keeping him in place. Amalia blushed brightly as she broke the kiss and placed her forehead to his. They smiled before Harry started for the castle. Isabel smirked before pushing her daughter into the tent as Amalia stood dazed and dragging Elijah in before he could threaten Harry.

"_Now you can count Amalia,"_ whispered Shade.

'_Shut up,'_ thought Harry. _'We need to tell Dahlia about what happened. And get some training done with the Knights. I am not about to let them lose their magic because my enemies decided to target me.'_

* * *

Harry made his way into the great hall and spotted Marcus Flint standing in front of the girls. Harry glared before getting an idea and Shadow Hopping to Marcus' shadow, without anyone being the wiser other than Hermione, before having Shade restrain his shadow. "Making problems, Flint?" The older boy glanced at him slightly as he tried moving and his skin turned pale as he found he was basically paralyzed. "Maybe you should get out of here before you make more. And release." Harry snapped, making it seem like it was some form of advanced hypnosis. Flint glared at him before deciding that dealing with the person who silently paralyzed him and turned to Daphne and Astoria.

"We'll finish this later, Blood Traitor." Harry glared before moving to Daphne and Astoria.

"Are you two ok?"

"We're fine," said Daphne as she grasped his and Hermione's hands. "Thanks both of you."

"I did all of the work," said Hermione with a slight pout.

"That you did. And here's your reward." Hermione blushed as Daphne openly kissed her before stammering as she tried to reply. "No need to keep it a secret anymore."

"Just when it was getting fun too," said Harry with a sarcastic grin. "I uh… I kissed Amalia." Daphne and Hermione smiled at him.

"Guess putting a ring on her finger was a good incentive."

"Though I was hoping for plan b," said Hermione as she calmed down.

"What was plan b," asked Harry. His fiancés gave him mischievous grins before standing up.

"Come on. Let's go speak with Professor McGonagall to see if we can do anything. For Tracey as well."

"Thank you," said Daphne. "Trouble as she is, she's my best friend. And Story looks up to her. Though why is beyond me."

"She's more fun than you are," said Astoria with a smirk. Daphne rolled her eyes before waving over Tracey who practically jumped towards them and latched onto Harry's arm.

"Are you letting me join the relationship," she exclaimed. Daphne pulled on the girl's hair. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Stop asking," said Daphne. "It's getting old."

"Letgoletgoletgo!" Daphne let go and grinned slightly before taking her place on Harry's arm.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's" said Hermione as she stood by Astoria. Together, they managed to find Professor McGonagall before she left up a set of stairs.

"Professor," said Harry. Minerva paused before turning to the students.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she asked. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It seems we require the apartment in Hogsmeade earlier than we originally anticipated."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"The Goblet seems to have changed our Betrothal Contracts to Engagement Contracts," said Hermione. "Magic has recognized Harry as 'of age' and thus…"

"The engagement has begun," said McGonagall. "Well, this is certainly a very unusual circumstance."

"Story of my life," muttered Harry. "Is there any way we could move in now? And let Astoria and Tracey move in as well? We're fearful the more vindictive Slytherins will target Astoria because of Daphne's relationship with us and Tracey as she tries to protect Story."

"Please, Professor," said Daphne. "Story is only in her second year, she's not ready to learn any proper self-defense spells." McGonagall sighed and started moving up the stairs.

"Follow me to my office, please," she said. "There is some paperwork you will need to fill out before you move in. We'll get the applications submitted to the Hogsmeade mayor in the morning and you can move in by day's end tomorrow. By then, reliable transport between the apartment and the school will be arranged for you to attend classes. If you have a House Elf, they can be assigned to the apartment and help with cleaning and cooking." Hermione frowned slightly, but said nothing, remembering how Daphne described the symbiotic relationship between wizards and House Elves. They entered the office and McGonagall looked at his hand. "You've been made Lord Potter, Harry?"

"Stands to reason that would be the case," said Harry. "I'm the last of the Main Line of House Potter. Daphne's been coaching me on House responsibilities, policies, and political knowledge I would need for the future."

"They'd be lost in this world without me," said Daphne with a grin. McGonagall smiled slightly before handing them the files to sign.

"Oh," said Hermione. "It's not just us that are engaged to Harry. The light that hit us hit Amalia Daniels-Crowe as well. She's also engaged to Harry."

"Is she now," asked McGonagall with a small smirk. "I'm sure your father would've gotten a kick out of that."

"My godfather definitely would. Don't need to be psychic to know that."

"Sirius Black." McGonagall rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face. "He would enjoy the thought of James' son procuring a harem."

"What's a harem," asked Astoria. Harry snickered slightly, making Daphne smack him as McGonagall blanched slightly at the thought of trying to explain what is going on.

"Not a topic for you to know yet," said Hermione. "Wait a couple of years." Astoria pouted slightly and Harry chuckled.

"Since we need to wait a day for us to move into the apartment," said Harry. "What do we do tonight?"

"For now, I suggest Miss Davis and young Astoria bunk with someone they trust in another house," replied Minera.

"Welp," said Tracey. "Looks like I'm sleeping in the cold. Unless Harry's willing to…"

"That is against school rules, Miss Davis," said McGonagall. "And you know it."

"Damn!"

Harry blinked as a House Elf appeared in front of them and handed McGonagall a note before disappearing. "How on Earth does she do that?"

"Who," asked Harry.

"Miss Lovegood has offered to allow Astoria to stay with her for the night."

"Luna is a Seer," said Hermione. "I think she may have seen this happening."

"Be that as it may, I believe I'll speak with Professor Flitwick on this."

"Daphne can stay with me," said Hermione. "And I'm sure one of the other girls could help Tracey."

"Is that allowed," asked Tracey. "Having two girls who are dating sleeping in the same bed? Who knows what they'd get up to?" Harry blushed at the thought and Hermione glared at the girl who smirked back.

"Technically, we're engaged to each other as well as Harry," said Daphne. "And since the original intention of the apartment in Hogsmeade is to test how we'd do living together, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Nice try," said McGonagall. "Miss Davis brings up an excellent point. Relationship or not, engagement or not, as long as you're in the halls of Hogwarts, any unruly activity is prohibited."

"And yet that doesn't stop people from meeting up in the closets after hours," muttered Harry.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, ma'am. Just thinking out loud." McGonagall hummed in suspicion before taking the file after the three students finished signing it before handing one more to Harry.

"I'm sure… This last form is for you to fill out, Harry. As Lord of House Potter, it is simply to ensure you understand the rules for all Lords and Ladies while they attend Hogwarts. Before the next Wizengamot meeting, you must find a proxy to attend the following meetings, so your education is not interrupted as sometimes the meetings could last a few days in a stalemate. You are allowed limited access to the Floo Network, only for important House or business meetings. Since you are a Champion for the Tournament, your privilege to travel off campus will be the same as stated in the meeting after the selection. However, after the school year is completed, the former restrictions will apply."

"Of course."

"Because you are invoking an emergency guest clause for young Astoria and Miss Davis, for the duration of their education, they shall be considered under the protection of House Potter and their families will be contacted about said development."

"Our father was already aware of that stipulation," said Daphne. "It was his idea to suggest Harry place them under his protection. We were worried knowledge of us would've gotten out somehow and he helped me devise a plan."

"We just never anticipated needing this as soon as we have," said Hermione.

"No one could've predicted this would would happen," said McGonagall.

"Luna could," said Harry with a grin.

"Well, that aside… no one _else_ could've predicted it. Now, if you feel that you want Miss Crowe to move in as well, you'll need to speak with her and her parents about a transfer and/or joint citizenship so she can stay with you if you continue your engagement to her."

"He will," said Hermione and Daphne with matching smiles. Harry cleared his throat and signed the last piece of paper.

"Good. Now then. I'll see if Professor Flitwick can make the arrangements for two of his students to take in both Astoria and Daphne." Harry glanced at Shade slightly and saw it run off. Harry cleared his throat and looked at McGonagall.

"Is there any way we could look at the available apartments," he asked. "It would be nice to pick something that we could all agree on."

"Of course. I'll be right back with a catalogue we keep on hand." McGonagall moved to a back room and Harry took Daphne's and Hermione's hands. They smiled at him and Astoria grinned slightly while Tracey rolled her eyes, feeling slightly jealous of the trio. Shade returned and nodded to Harry, drawing Hermione's attention. Harry winked at her before turning to McGonagall as she came back. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Hermione before the three started looking at the catalogue. Harry felt a shadow behind him as McGonagall started working on grading her papers.

"_Pick the one on Percival Drive,"_ whispered Dahlia in his ears. _"Trust me."_ Harry found the apartment in the catalogue and showed it to Daphne and Hermione.

"What about this," he asked. Daphne and Hermione looked at the roaming pictures showing the interior of the apartment. It was fully furbished, two stories, four bedrooms, three baths, a full kitchen, dining and living room. Harry noticed something in a picture and hid a small grin.

"It's perfect," said Daphne.

"I agree," said Hermione.

"Very well," said Minerva. "I'll get it sorted with the mayor in the morning and have the House Elves transfer your luggage to the apartment at 23 Percival Drive. If you have a House Elf to watch over the apartment while you're attending classes, be sure to inform the mayor." She looked up as there was a knock at the door and saw Filius enter. "Ah, hello, Filius. I was just about to contact you."

"I know," he replied. "Luna let me know in advance. I asked around, but my House is more filled with people who are entirely too private for their own good. I did however, encounter miss Jones on my way here, she was finishing dropping off a late assignment to Binns' classroom. I informed her of the situation, and she said she'd ask Pomona if it would be alright for Daphne to stay with her for the night."

"I suppose I should thank you Filius." She turned to a House Elf as it handed her a slip of paper and nodded. "And it seems we can thank Pomona as well. Miss Greengrass, you can stay with Miss Jones for the night."

"Thank you, Professor," said Daphne. Hermione cast a glance at Harry and saw Megan's shadow beside Shade, hanging off it with a grin and Hermione smiled slightly as she got caught up.

Once the sleeping arrangements were made, Harry and Hermione gave Daphne a brief kiss each before leading Tracey to the Gryffindor dorms. Once inside, Ron looked up from his chess game with Seamus and scrambled to his feet upon seeing them. "T-Tracey," he said, voice cracking slightly. The Slytherin girl blushed, remembering both Ron and Harry seeing her in her usual sleeping attire and moved behind Hermione slightly.

"Weasley," she said softly. Ron blushed before turning away. Hermione cleared her throat before moving Tracey to the girls' dorms. Seamus looked at Harry.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Daphne Greengrass and Hermione are both now engaged to me thanks to the Goblet declaring me of age in order to participate in the Tournament," said Harry. "We'd been dating before that and knew if it ever came out, we'd need to help her sister and Tracey who would be targeted by the more aggressive Slytherins for Daphne being with me."

"Blimey, Harry! One lucky dog, you are! Daphne's gotta be the hottest girl in our year!" Harry glared at the boy slightly. "Just stating a fact, don't hex me." Seamus looked around. "Where are the Greengrass girls, anyways?"

"Tracey let slip to McGonagall that Daphne and Hermione were in a relationship with each other as well as me and had Daphne stay with Megan Jones from Hufflepuff while her sister is with Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw."

"_I now have a mental image that will give me pleasant dreams tonight,"_ whispered his shadow. Harry punched the boy's shoulder.

"That's for picturing it." Harry punched him again.

"Oi!"

"Again! I should learn the Memory Erasing Charm just to get the image out of your mind."

"Alright, I'll stop! Bloody hell, when did you get so strong, mate?!" Seamus rubbed his arm slightly.

"I worked out over the summer."

"_Blimey, she's beautiful,"_ whispered Ron's shadow. Harry turned to his best friend and saw him staring at the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Alright, Ron?" Ron shook his head before turning to Harry.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm a bit tired, mate. I'm gonna head up." Seamus and Harry watched him cast one last look at the other staircase before heading up.

"What's with him," asked Seamus.

"If you ask me, Seamus," said Harry. "I'd say he's smitten with Tracey Davis."

"Come off it! Ron hates the Snakes more than anyone!"

"Stranger things _have_ happened. I mean, just look at me."

"You're the exception, not the bloody rule."

"Shut up. And keep that image out of your mind. I will know if you haven't." Harry moved to the staircase. "Like now." Harry sent a stinging hex at Seamus as his shadow admitted to imagining it again.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"You first, Finnegan!"

That night, Harry waited in the Common Room in the Realm of Shadows for Hermione. When she finally did arrive, she cast a worried glance up at the girls' dorms. "Something wrong?"

"Harry," said Hermione. "I think I saw Tracey in the Realm upstairs."

"So I wasn't imagining her. Do you think she's an Umbramancer?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a Shadow Mark on her."

"Could be somewhere we haven't looked before."

"Harry!"

"Just a suggestion. Come on, we gotta meet with Megan in the Great Hall." The two Umbramancers left the Common Room and went out into the main hall. Harry paused as he felt a pair of eyes watching them. Looking to his left, Harry spotted Mrs. Norris staring at them. He moved left and right and saw the cat tracking him. "Sonofa…"

"Mrs. Norris," called Filch from another room. "Where'd you go?!" The cat stood up before moving to her owner and leaving them be.

"That cat creeps me out more and more each day."

"Cats can sense more than we can, Harry," said Hermione.

"I could've sworn she was looking right at us, sensing only gives you a general direction, seeing lets you track."

"You're just paranoid. Come on, let's go." Harry shook his head before they sped to the Great Hall. They waited for a minute before Megan arrived.

"How," she muttered. "How is he there again?"

"Who?"

"Mad Eye. Same spot as last time."

"It's only been two days," said Harry. "Maybe it's coincidence?"

"Doubtful. We need a way to negate that damn eye of his."

"We may have one soon," said Harry. "Dahlia has arranged something for me and Hermione."

"What do you mean," asked Hermione.

"I'll show you tomorrow when we move to the apartment. Right now, we should inform the Court about our situation, if they haven't already been told by Dahlia."

"Dahlia was here?"

"She's the one who pointed out the apartment to us."

"_One of the pictures had a Shadow Mark,"_ whispered Shade.

"It's a Court hideout. She must've been watching the whole time in case something happened."

"Wish I'd known that beforehand," muttered Megan.

"Apartments are only open to students who are engaged," said Hermione.

"Gotcha. So Harry…"

"No," said Harry as he moved to the wall leading outside.

"Damn!"

"Let's go before Moody decides to check out up here."

"Yes, Knight Potter."

"Don't get snippy because I turned you down." The three youngest members of the Court of Shadows sped for the Fortress and arrived in under thirty minutes. Harry grunted as he was tackled to the ground by something large. A loud bark filled the air before the large dog on top of Harry bounded off and around the corner. "Ow…"

"What was that," exclaimed Hermione.

"Shadow Hound," shouted Knight Tanis as she ran over. "It's a breed of dog taught Umbramancy. I was put in charge of the kennels."

"I didn't know dogs could learn Umbramancy!"

"Anything with a shadow can, but certain breeds find it easier as their intelligence is higher than normal breeds. Shadow felines are more common and are typically jungle cats with the occasional house cat showing traits of Umbramancy as well." Tanis helped Harry up and the boy shook his head.

"He's strong," said Harry.

"She. Gallus is the top bitch. Twenty generations of careful breeding to ensure the best specimen for our needs."

"She's bred like a war hound."

"Can never be too careful. After the last war, Lady Monarch wanted to ensure we're ready in case another one sparks up. And with Voldemort still in the wind, it may be soon."

"Are we going to war," asked Hermione.

"Hopefully not, but if Voldemort returns, more than half of the Twilight Council is calling for action. We lost too many family and friends last time. Including my mum."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. I know who did it. Now I have an excuse to invoke the Black Hand if Voldemort returned."

"Black Hand," asked Megan.

"We learn the more volatile practices of Umbramancy and become assassins in the name of the Court. It's only invoked in times of war."

"Would you be stable enough for that," asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Vengeance has a way of clouding judgement. 'Those seeking vengeance should dig two graves. One for their enemy…'"

"'And one for herself.' I know the saying, Spy Granger. Please know I need to bring my mother's murderer to justice."

"Knight Tanis," shouted Captain Arnolds from the battlements of the Fortress. "Get Gallus back to the kennels. Seems we need to congratulate our newest recruit today!" Harry looked up at the Knight Captain and saw he was sporting a massive grin.

"On it, Captain!"

"Let's get inside," said Megan.

"What did he mean," asked Harry.

"The Knights have something planned for you."

"Am I going to hate this?"

"Depends on how you do with celebrations." The three entered the Fortress and Harry was met with a smiling Dahlia.

"Hello, Nephew," she said.

"Hi, Dahlia," said Harry. "How long were you watching the Goblet?"

"Since this morning, hidden in the rafters."

"Didn't Moody spot you?"

"He wasn't in the Great Hall all day," said Hermione.

"And I checked every slip before it went into the Goblet," said Dahlia. "Your name wasn't on any of them."

"So how did his name get selected then?"

"It could've been placed there before the Goblet was ignited yesterday."

"Who had access to it?"

"The teachers and before them the Ministry and whoever had the Goblet before them."

"Any number of people then," said Harry. "But we can at least narrow it down to someone who had access after any inspections for transport. That leaves whatever Aurors were transporting the Goblet to Hogwarts and the teachers. It wouldn't be the first time a teacher has tried to kill me. One out of three couldn't help it."

"Regardless. You are now a Shadow Champion."

"Is that a play on the Court?"

"Hardly. No, a Shadow Champion is the equivalent of a Wild Card in the Triwizard Tournament. An unknown variable that is not aligned with any of the three competing schools, traditionally. There's only ever been two other Shadow Champions and that was at the beginning of the Tournament's history. One was a descendant of Lancelot. The other was an Elf from the Hidden World. And if you're wondering how I know, I had some time to read before you arrived."

"The girls like your little suggestion, by the way."

"Thought they might."

"Why is a Court hideout in Hogsmeade," asked Hermione.

"We have hideouts all over the world," said Bella as she walked into the entrance hall, dressed in an elaborate and regal looking black dress with white elaborate swirl designs, hair trussed up into an elegant weave and looking very much like a proper queen, rather than the disheveled look she had when they brought her out of Azkaban. The youngest Umbramancers bowed to her and she smiled. "No need for formalities, despite my appearance. We're not in session right now."

"Just showing you the respect you deserve," said Harry.

"Well thank you." Shade went over to the Emissary and Monarch and whispered to them. Dahlia chuckled as the news was relayed.

"I knew that woman was a pest," she said.

"A water beetle," said Bella. "It's fitting and yet not so all at once for Skeeter."

"What did you do," asked Megan.

"Found out how Rita Skeeter gets her news," said Harry. "She's an unregistered Animagus. A water beetle."

"How did no one learn this," asked Hermione.

"To be honest," said Dahlia. "While we didn't like that she was exposing secrets, they weren't secrets collected by us. We didn't like it, but there was nothing we can do. Since she's at risk of exposing the secrets of a member of the Court…"

"She's fair game," said Megan with a grin. "And since we now know her secret, you can do one of the instances of your job."

"My job," asked Hermione.

"Well it's not just collecting secrets," said Dahlia. "You can exploit them as well. We don't just collect secrets on our own, we have contacts. Well, had. With our spies gone, we need new ones."

"So what should I do?"

"A discussion for another time. For now…" Dahlia pulled both her and Harry into a hug with a wide smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Dahlia," said Harry as they hugged her back.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Can't be helped," said Hermione. "Harry doesn't have the best of luck on this day. I don't think I can talk, considering the troll, and it's going to get even worse with Amalia adding her luck to the mix."

"Those chosen by fate are often hated by luck," said Bella. "And she's definitely chosen by fate. Daughter of a former Soul Mage and the Dhampir daughter of Tepes. It's a wonder she's alive." Harry and Hermione stared at her.

"Tepes? A-as in Vlad Tepes III?"

"Who else do you think would be able to survive this long and have a Dhampir daughter." Harry and Hermione gulped slightly at the implications they were understanding that they were now in a relationship with the granddaughter of one of history's most infamous tyrants and deadliest vampires. "You'll meet him later down the line. He is a member of the Court, if only honorary."

"Bloody hell," said Megan. "The fucking Impaler?!"

"Language," muttered Hermione, gaining some some resolve back.

"Better hope your marriage to her doesn't go south, Harry."

"Not helping," said Harry.

"Well," said Bella. "Tomorrow, you can at least head to Gringotts and get what we discussed. Being the Shadow Champion, you can now leave school grounds physically at any time until the school ends. I suggest you go to Gringotts first and ask for a Goblin named Grimmjaw. He's a member of the Court and the Lestrange account manager. I recruited him not long after being married into the family."

"Handy."

"Does he keep track of transactions of the Death Eaters," asked Hermione.

"Of people of interest. Potential allies and enemies of the Court. When you meet with him, your shadows will converse and let him know what to do. He'll check your Shadow Marks and see you are indeed with the Court. He will take you to the Lestrange Vault and you can claim the chalice and the sword. There will be a sequence you will need to touch before grabbing anything in the Vault. Hermione do be sure to have Harry write this down before he goes and have Shade hide it before entering the bank. 'Drake, Janus, Octus.'

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, Harry, I believe they're expecting you in the training hall."

"How much am I going to hate this," he asked.

"Not for us to say," said Dahlia with a grin. "Just enjoy it, Nephew."

"You do not have the most encouraging track record."

"Whatever do you mean?" Dahlia chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on," said Hermione. "Let's go." Harry nodded and followed after Hermione and Megan after waving goodbye to Dahlia and Bella. Hermione paused before going to them.

"Yes," asked Bella.

"Lady Monarch. Is it possible for someone to be born with a natural affinity for the shadows? Without a Shadow Mark?"

"Possibly. But it is rare."

"You're speaking about your friend Tracey, correct," asked Dahlia.

"Harry's already brought this up," said Bella. "It's something you should know. We'll need to find the Webmaster, first as this will be something he needs to hear as well."

"Where is he," asked Harry.

"Handling a family matter overseas at the moment. We can have you all in the same room next week when he returns. I'm afraid what he needs to do is too important."

"Alright." With that, the three went to the Knights' Training Hall.

"Welcome, Knight Potter," said Captain Arnolds as he stood at the entrance to the hall. "And Spy Granger. Congrats to you both."

"Thank you, Captain," said Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded to the Knight Captain.

"It is tradition among the Knights of the Court to celebrate the beginning of an engagement. And since you seem to be engaged to three young ladies at once, three times the celebration!"

"Bollocks…"

"Don't be like that. This is a time of celebration, not regret. That comes after the marriage." He laughed loudly before clapping Harry on the back and holding his hands up in defense. "It's simply a joke, Hermione. I'm a married man myself. Going on 13 years now."

"Your wife must give you hell for that sense of humor of yours," said Hermione.

"Husband, actually. And yes, he does."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not obvious to anyone meeting me for the first time. Now, come on. It's time for you both to meet the Knights. You've already met Tanis. Time to meet the others!"

Captain Arnolds opened the door and revealed a group of 11 knights all doing various things in the Training Hall. Three were helping Tanis move Gallus into the kennels, with a lot of difficulty as the hound was acting stubborn. Two were engaged in a training duel showing great skill in their respective dueling styles. The final five were moving a cake by the entrance and looked up with grins.

"Hey Cap," shouted a woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes and speaking with an American accent. "Cake's ready! Curtesy of Duke!"

"Was nothing," said a man beside her. He was bald with green eyes and standing a head taller Arnolds.

"Harry," said Arnolds. "This is Sergeant Angela Welch and Private Richard 'Duke' Duquette."

"Nice to meet ya, kid!" Duke shook Harry's and Hermione's hands.

"What's up," exclaimed Angela with a wide grin.

"With them are Corporal Stephan Gonzales," said Arnolds as he gestured to a man with tan skin, and dark brown eyes and hair.

"Buenas noches," said Stephan. "Welcome to the Court!" The man wrapped an arm around Harry. "Hey, you let me know if you need some time away from the women, niño! I can arrange something!"

"Let the idiot stop talking," said the man beside him, face hidden behind a helm. "He doesn't know when to shut up." He removed his helmet, revealing dark skin and grey eyes, and shook Harry's hand. "Name's…"

"Uncle Gaz," exclaimed Hermione. The man did a double take as he saw her and beamed wide.

"Oh my… Hermione?! Oh, I should've guessed it was you!" Hermione smiled and rushed at the man before wrapping him in a hug.

"Friend of yours," asked Harry.

"Oh," exclaimed Hermione with a smile before turning to Harry. "Harry, this is Dad's best friend from the RAF! Harry Potter, Sergeant Kyle 'Gaz' Gerrick!" She turned to him. "I didn't know you were Magical!"

"Me," exclaimed Gaz. "What about you?! I'd have taught you a few things I picked up over the years!"

"Could you?!" Harry smiled as he saw how excited Hermione was to see a family friend.

"Hold on. A member of the Court and now getting married?!"

"It's a long story."

"Uh huh. I'm sure. Knight Potter!" Harry gulped slightly and stood in front of the intimidating man. "You better watch after this young lady, or I swear to God I will…"

"Do nothing," said Hermione as she glared at the man. "Or I'll tell Auntie Ramona about the day you and Dad spent in Monte Carlo."

"Shit. Dammit! I need to be a good uncle!"

"You are a good uncle. Just don't threaten my fiancé like you were going to and you can't deny you weren't! We're both members of the Court and I _am_ supposed to be Spymaster later down the line!"

"First your mother now you, you Granger women know how to crush someone's fun."

"The grumpy one behind Stan is Private Damon Michaelson," said Arnolds. "Don't let his dour demeanor fool you, he's not as broody as he pretends to be." Damon flicked him off before stalking out of the Hall. "The training duo are Private Margie Hogan and Private Miyuki Enoshima. Don't bother speaking with them right now, this is common. What's the score?!"

"86 to 87, my favor," shouted the woman of Japanese descent.

"That last one didn't count," shouted Margie. "You cheated! You knew Gallus would trip me up!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"Don't quote that shit at me!" Harry chuckled as he took Hermione's hand with Hermione shaking her head at the dueling pair.

"And the last three are the Triplets," said Tanis as she walked over. "Jason Fjord, Ashley Johnson, and Aziz Amari."

"Uh…" started Harry in confusion.

"No," said Aziz as he walked over, a heavy Swahili accent leaving his lips. "No blood relation. They call us that because we were all given identical sets of armors and our modifications ended up being the same as well with only a little variation between them."

"Hence triplets," said Hermione.

"A title we still can't escape," sighed Ashley with a sigh as she brushed back a lock of her long black hair away from amber eyes.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Jason as the late teen leaned against the cage, only to jump away from it with a yelp as Gallus snapped at his ass. "Damn mutt…"

"Oi," shouted Tanis. "She's not a mutt!"

"Lively bunch," said Hermione.

"Noisy is more like," said Megan. "No sense of stealth."

"Spoken like a Thief," said Tanis with a grin. "No sense of honor."

"Now, now," said Arnolds. "Now's not the time for rivalry. Besides, we all need to practice stealth. We do work for the Shadows, remember? Knights! Get your glasses!" Arnolds tapped the cart the cake was on and several pints filled with beer and three with pumpkin juice appeared next to the cake. "To the newly engaged and their other fiancés as well. May the Shadows guide them to a long and happy life!"

"Here, here," shouted Gaz with a grin. The Knights, Spy and Thief clinked glasses before drinking and digging into the cake. As Harry watched the as others started celebrating before looking at something at the corner of his eye. He watched as something moved out of view, but not before he made out a face he couldn't quite place. He shook his head, choosing to ignore it for now before rejoining the others in the celebration.


	13. Moving In

Harry raised his hands in preparation. A ten pound kite shield in his left hand and a blunted steel sword in his right. He blocked a strike from Tanis and attempted to strike her back, only to meet air as he aimed for her chest. Tanis rolled under his guard and came up behind him before placing her blunted knife to the back of his neck. "And point," she said. Harry grunted in exhaustion as he collapsed to the ground. Tanis had started teaching him how to wield a sword and shield in combat as the celebration was still underway. Hermione was off talking with her uncle in another corner as the older Knights cheered on Harry. "Not bad for a first try."

"Thank… you…" panted Harry. "Why… am I physically exhausted?"

"Because as you're training as your shadow," said Captain Arnolds. "Your shadow reflects your physical self and your inner self. Shadow Training is an effective tool in our arsenal. It isn't like physical conditioning where you're moving your muscles as is. Instead, it allows your muscles to retain the feeling of training to build up stamina. But it's not enough to build up stamina alone for a duelist."

"That's why you're training with a sword and shield," said Tanis. She smirked and placed her dagger in its holster on her hip. "Getting used to the weight before actually physically holding one will ensure you can properly maneuver with one. Though you'll rarely use a kite shield. Us duelists do better with bucklers. Lighter in weight and still a good defensive tool. I'd give you one to train with, but someone used the last of them as a frisbee for the Shadow Hounds!"

"Wasn't me," shouted Ashley. Tanis glared at her before turning to Harry.

"But using a kite shield is beneficial as well. If you ever decide you want to train as a normal knight in the future, you'll find a kite shield is more beneficial than most others. It offers protection for most of the body in a fight and it allows you to get used to other shields like a tower."

"Won't I be using my wand for the most part," asked Harry.

"You will," said Arnolds. "Especially in the Tournament. But knowing proper form can be useful when Shade turns into your weapon. How to grip a sword, how to properly block and evade. How to outmaneuver and defeat your foe. You have a few short weeks in order to prepare for whatever the First Task will be. And we're going to help you survive this Tournament."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Think nothing of it. Now. I understand you need to figure out what the task is. Lucky for you, information gathering is a Court specialty and because you can easily do so because it's your magic, you've got the upper hand over the other competitors."

"Though, I should still tell them what to expect. I'm looking to survive, not win."

"The best way to survive _is_ to win! But I can respect your honor and candor. The noble qualities of a knight in any age. Do what you will, Knight Potter." Harry looked at where Hermione and Gaz were sitting and smiled. Hermione looked over to him and smiled back. Arnolds looked at him and grinned.

"You're going to have a great life with her."

"I know."

"Harry," said Megan as she walked over. "We should head back. Moody's presence near the Hufflepuff dorms is making me a bit nervous. I need to monitor his movements and map them out soon so I can avoid him when I need to go on missions."

"I'll let you borrow my map. That should make things easier."

"Thank you." Hermione walked over and smiled at him.

"Uncle Gaz said he'd be happy to come help you train alongside professor Lupin for the Tournament, Harry," she said. Harry turned to the man and smiled.

"Thank you, Sergeant Gerick."

"Think nothing of it," said the soldier. "Hermione would break down if something were to happen to you, and I know it. Been seeing her grow up for the past fifteen years, I know my niece."

"Uncle Gaz," exclaimed Hermione with a blush. Harry chuckled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"I'll hop by Hogwarts in two days. Should give me time to contact this Remus Lupin and set up some proper lesson plans for you. Just know, I'm going to treat this like boot camp for the RAF, Knight Potter."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Now," said Tanis. "Just place your gear back on the racks and you can head out of here. Oh! Before I forget." Tanis sent out her shadow and it returned to them carrying two daggers with black blades. "These are Onyx Steel daggers."

"'Onyx Steel'," asked Hermione.

"Onyx is the name of the Shadow Dragon. Oldest dragon in the world. Every thousand years or so, he sheds his scales which we use to craft our weapons and armor." Tanis handed him the dagger and Harry found it was as light as his wand. "Like it, yeah? Light as air, stronger than titanium. Every member of the Court has one just in case and I just finished making these this morning. Take them. Their yours." Hermione took the other dagger and blinked as she held it, surprised by its weight. Harry grinned before having Shade take the dagger and turning to his instructor in the Knights. "Thing about daggers, doesn't take much to learn how to use them. Just be careful. Shadow steel can do nasty things to you when you're cut with it. Weaker souls have been known to dissipate into nothing."

"I'll be sure to remember that for Voldemort," said Harry. He placed the sword and shield back on the racks and turned to Hermione and Megan. "Ready," he asked.

"Yeah," said Megan. "I was getting bored anyway."

"Ready," said Hermione. Harry smiled and took her hand again before the three left the training hall.

"And stay out of the armory, Knight Potter," shouted Arnolds.

"I wasn't going in," retorted Harry with a shake of his head.

"_He's telling the truth,"_ said Shade. They returned to the great hall of the Fortress and Harry looked around.

"Interior is the same as Hogwarts right?"

"Yeah," said Megan. "Why?"

"Does that include the Chamber?" Megan paused as she turned to him.

"I actually don't know. Hogwarts _was_ inspired by Dun Scathe."

"Harry," cautioned Hermione. "Don't…"

"Let's check it out," said Harry as he moved for where the dungeons would be located.

"Harry!"

"It's just going to be a quick look. Then we'll head back to school. You can't say you're not curious."

"Do you really think going down to the dungeons now would be a good idea?"

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"We wait for another time. Preferably when either Dahlia or Bella can escort us. We may know the layout, but we don't know what they have down in the dungeons. It could be booby trapped."

"Hermione, Court members are the only ones who can find the Fortress," said Megan. "We wouldn't harm or trick our own. We physically can't remember?"

"Well… I still think we should wait. We don't know where we can and can't go in here." Harry thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ok," he said. "We'll wait to explore."

"Thank you, Harry. I know it sounds a bit paranoid but…"

"I understand. After everything we've been through since starting Hogwarts, I really should start thinking before acting. Let's go." Hermione smiled slightly before the three left.

* * *

The next day, Harry went to the Ilvermorny tents looking for Amalia and found her with her mother as they looked out at the lake as the giant squid waded across the top. "Enjoying the view," he asked. Amalia turned to him and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's better with you in front of it."

"Ah," exclaimed Isabel with a wide grin. "He's a charmer! Keep him!"

"Mom," shouted Amalia with a blush. Harry grinned before turning to the dhampir woman.

"Mrs. Daniels-Crowe," he said. "There was something I wanted to speak with your family about."

"And what would that be," asked Isabel. "You already have my daughter's hand."

"Well… it's regarding that. We, myself, Hermione and Daphne, have registered to live in an apartment in Hogsmeade. It was offered to us when one of the teachers was made aware of our Betrothal Contracts. We were supposed to move in during our seventh year, but given I was made 'of age' by the goblet, we are moving in early. And… well…" Amalia blushed brighter as his words caught up with them.

"You're asking her to move in?"

"Just… Just for as long as the school year goes!" Harry cleared his throat as he stumbled over his words. "It's a… a trial run… see how well we'd…"

"Get along and if your relationship could survive marriage. As old traditions go, that's probably a smart one." She turned to Amalia who fidgeted in place as she nervously considered her options. "I for one think it's a great idea. Amalia's had trouble with boys in the past." She smirked as Amalia growled.

"Mom," exclaimed the now agitated blonde.

"So if she keeps you, it'll be a good thing!"

"She's lying I've…" Harry smirked slightly. Amalia turned away, blushing at the sight.

"Of course, we know one person who won't agree with that question."

"You're talking about your husband," stated Harry.

"Yeah. Eli's not exactly happy with this situation. But I can get him to calm down about this subject."

"Grand. Always wanted a soldier angry at my very existence."

"Marine," said Amalia. "Not soldier. Traditionally you refer to members of the Army as soldiers, members of the Marine Corps are called Marines."

"I liked it better when it was just soldier. A lot less frightening." Amalia smirked before looking at her mother.

"I'm gonna go talk with Dad. Try and speak with him about this," she said.

"Good luck," said Isabel with a grin. Amalia gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before going to find her father. Shade moved to try and gleam information from Isabel's shadow, as he did, Harry turned to her.

"What exactly did she go through at Ilvermorny?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that…"

"Was it that? It sounds interesting."

"Well ask her then. I'm sure she wouldn't mind explaining her life-threatening experiences."

"That bad?"

"Yeah… She's been through a lot."

"Hopefully, my luck doesn't stack with hers."

"I'm sure you'll both be fine. Must of the luck comes from people trying to kill her."

"So, we have that in common, at least."

"Look, despite this whole Tournament thing, you're both smart and tough. You're going to get through this year, and you're going to be happy with each other and your other girls, as weird as _that_ is to say that in this day and age."

"Sorry. Guess you would've preferred a more traditional way of doing things."

"Kid, fuck tradition. A lot of them were made by old white guys trying to keep their power."

"Lot of good it did a lot of them. Dead. Dead. Imprisoned…"

"Dead, and dead!" Isabel grinned as Harry chuckled. "You're gonna fit right in, Kid."

"Why do you call me kid?"

"Just about everyone I meet gets a nickname. As long as I like them. You're not exempt from that just because you're dating my daughter. Don't like it, tough." Harry noticed Shade coming back after slinking to the tent for a moment.

"_Angry shout in 3,2,1,"_ said the shadow before a man could be heard from the tents.

"No way in hell," shouted Elijah. Harry winced as he heard it and shook his head.

"I'd hate to hear his voice magically enhanced," said Harry.

"Yes," said Isabel with a chuckle. "You really would. Wouldn't like mine either. Eli can attest I can reach superhuman octaves on a very good day."

"I did _not_ need to know that. Your suggestive smirk says enough." Isabel grinned before heading to the tent.

"I'll calm him down. No one can handle a mother-daughter tag team!"

"Could you not have made that an inappropriate innuendo?!"

"Not really!" Harry shook his head as he chuckled. He sent Shade to Hermione to let her know they were still working it out as he made his way to the lake. He knelt by the edge as he went over the information Shade took from Isabel's shadow in his head.

'_Let's see. Five Magical Beasts, ranging from X to XXXXX. Luck of the draw. Well fuck me. I'll get the XXXXX for sure!'_ He looked at the still surface of the lake before skimming a stone across it and watching the ripples spread out and distort the reflections of the water. He stared at the ripples before thinking on how the Mirror World might work and how one might get into it. He looked at his reflection and frowned as he tried to get his mind off of the Tournament and to the situation with Crouch. The man was a Lumomancer, at least he thought so. Distorted reflections and mysteriously disappearing would make sense with that or Umbramancy. _'Since shadows are our inner selves, would that mean the reflection is our opposite? Would make sense, given the parallels between the two branches of magic. How would one go about learning more advanced Lumomancy spells? Would it be just as simple as figuring out how to manipulate light?'_

Harry stared at the reflection again before pulling out his wand and casting a Lumos spell over his reflection, ignoring the blinding light for a moment before. He thought about how best to perform such a feat when three pairs of footsteps were heard behind him. "What are you doing, Potter," asked Malfoy behind him.

"Trying to come up with ideas to survive, Malfoy," said Harry. "Now, fuck off. I'm thinking."

"What could you possibly be thinking about with a Lumos spell," asked Goyle.

"Blinding, for one. But I'm trying to think of something else to do with it. Kindly fuck off."

"You just couldn't resist being in the spotlight, could you, Potter," exclaimed Draco.

"Shows how much you pay attention. I made a public display of my innocence in my being in the Tournament. I didn't want to be in a life threatening situation, again, for the fourth year in a row." Harry turned to them and grinned as Shade returned to him and enlarged slightly while giving him an eerie appearance. "And this situation has gotten me completely pissed off. Care to see how much, Malfoy?" The three Slytherin boys blanched before starting to walk away, Malfoy not even bothering to make a comment to get the last word. Harry rolled his eyes before Shade turned to him.

"_They'll catch on soon,"_ he whispered.

"Not worried. It's not like they can counter it." Harry looked to the reflection again and sighed, drawing a blank. "Damn. Looks like I'll have to try and see if Daphne's grandmother did leave some stuff behind."

"_Trying to distract yourself?"_

"Yes. And doing a horrible job of it. I just need something to do. That won't draw attention to me, thank you."

"_Well maybe don't talk to me out loud. And also don't antagonize Malfoy and the others."_

"They start it. I just drive them away." He sighed and aimed his wand at the light. "_Nox_." He looked up as Amalia walked over with a smile on her face, her parents behind her. "Hey."

"He's said yes," she said.

"How did you convince him?"

"That's between Mom and Dad. And I heard her little 'mother-daughter' comment. God, she's so embarrassing."

"She's not wrong about…"

"Finish that sentence and I'll punch you."

"Shutting up." Amalia grinned before wrapping her arms around him.

"Good boy."

"We're gonna talk about that dog thing."

"Nope."

"Oh, yes we are." Isabel snickered slightly as the two playfully bickered

"It's like looking into the past," she said.

"You were never blonde, Snow White," said Elijah as he walked away.

"Oh, you just had to bring _that_ name back into the mix!"

"It's what you get for getting me to agree to this!"

"Oh, come on! You're just worried she'll be happy with him and leave you!"

"She's my daughter, I have a right to be worried!" Isabel rolled her eyes before pulling out a vial with a wide mischievous grin.

"Oh, Eli!"

Harry and Amalia walked to the castle and he turned to her. "Where's your trunk," he asked.

"Briefcase. And it's in my pocket. Shrinking runes. Mom puts them on almost everything we have for ease of carry. Course, most of what she carries is tools and equipment."

"I'd have expected beauty products. And saying that, I just remembered who we were talking about."

"Ah yes, the Unattainable Beauty, as the masses call her in the Mundane World. And all natural too. That pisses a lot of people off."

"Considering it takes me for ever just to get ready for the day," said Daphne behind them. "I can attest to that." Amalia jumped and turned around, Harry calmly doing the same. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Daniels-Crowe."

"You're Daphne, right?"

"Daphne Greengrass. Heiress Apparent of House Greengrass."

"Oh, right. Dad said your country still has lords and ladies."

"It's more a formality than anything. Lords of Houses are to maintain family magics and old practices only certain families are still aware of. And please, until we get to know each other a little better…"

"Refer to you as Miss Greengrass and Heiress Greengrass, right? Dad's got an unclaimed title here. Told me about it and the traditions of this Magical Nation when I was… I don't know, 8? I know about the formal ways of speaking."

"A pleasant surprise, then." Daphne placed her hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile. "This one and our better third were completely clueless about such things and would've continued to have no clue had I not come along."

"And we're grateful for that," said Harry, giving her a light kiss on the lips before they exchanged a smile. Amalia cleared her throat slightly with a blush.

"That's going to take some getting used to," she said.

"Sorry," said Harry.

"Don't be! I just… it's different seeing that now that we're… well engaged."

"Well," said Daphne. "Me and Hermione will be sure to get you… adjusted to such things." Both Amalia and Harry blushed at the suggestive tone in her voice and Harry swallowed.

"I don't think I'll survive this… the Tournament will be the least of my worries."

"That just means your smart. Happy wife… happy life."

"Er…" said Amalia. "Wives, in his case."

"Hopefully with room for more," said Tracey behind Harry. The Knight sighed and turned around to tell her otherwise when he was met with the sight of Tracey walking to them on her hands, skirt fallen to her stomach and flashing her knickers to him.

"Bloody…" muttered Harry before turning away with a blush. Tracey smirked and flipped upright before exclaiming in pain as Daphne pulled on the girl's ear.

"Could you go one day without being you," she asked through grit teeth.

"But then I wouldn't be me," groaned Tracey as she rubbed her ear. "I'd be Hermione!"

"Should I be offended," asked Hermione as she followed behind Tracey with Astoria and Luna in tow.

"No," said Daphne before giving her a kiss. "It's the highest of compliments." Hermione blushed with a smile and Harry turned to the younger girls.

"Hi, Luna," he said.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna with a far off smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought there would be Nargles in your new apartment and wanted to tag along. We'll be back in time for classes with your Shadow Travel." Tracey shuddered.

"Please not that," exclaimed the girl in question. "It's creepy!"

"Agreed," said Astoria with a slight gulp. "And if we do need to do that, I'm just going to close my eyes."

"I forgot," said Amalia before turning to Harry. "You know Umbramancy!"

"As do I," said Hermione with a smile.

"I remember you shooting your shadow out at Crouch at the World Cup," said Amalia. "And then you restrained me yesterday. By the way…" She punched Harry's shoulder again and Harry groaned slightly.

"Ow," he said.

"As the Patil twins would say," said Hermione. "Deserved."

"Can we get going before I'm one giant bruise?"

"Ok," said Luna.

"Good." He extended his arms to Daphne and Amalia. "Shall we?" Hermione smiled before standing beside the other three. Luna placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder as she grabbed Tracey's and Astoria's hands.

"Bollocks," said Tracey as she clutched her trunk with white knuckles. Astoria gulped and closed her eyes.

"Hold on tight, Miss Crowe," said Daphne. "This is the fun part." Amalia looked at them before looking around as they sunk into the ground. She stared at the now grey-shaded area around them and noticed a slight chill as they took off, her mind racing as she noticed just how fast they were moving, the students around them seeming to be moving at a snail's pace. She smiled brightly as she realized what was happening just as they arrived at the apartment. She turned to Harry and squealed in excitement.

"Were we moving at lightspeed," she exclaimed.

"Almost," said Hermione with a smile. "You'll notice that they were still moving as we passed them. If we were moving at actual lightspeed…"

"They'd be at a complete standstill! Of course! Oh my god! That was so fucking cool!"

"Where did you lot come from," muttered a woman beside them. They jumped and turned to the woman. She was thin, dressed in formal business robes and seemed to be in her mid-fifties. "Never mind. I'm Margaret Fine, I'm the mayor's assistant. He sent me here in order to hand you your keys to the apartment, the restrictions for students living in the apartments, and informing you of the grocery shops around the area should you feel that you do not want to partake in the meals at Hogwarts. The shops are on this street and two buildings down from you and a second one closer to the station, should you feel up for more of a walk." She handed Harry a single gold key. "Two turns right, four to the left and then a single turn back to the right to unlock your door. This is the basic combination at this time. The gold key I've just handed you can be used to change the combination to something you would prefer, and its connecting charm will reflect it to all of the key holders for the brass keys inside. One per person as stated in the apartment contract. Do not lose your keys as it is your only means of entering the apartment on your own. Otherwise, you will need to wait for someone else to come along.

"A carriage takes the students back up to the castle for classes at 7:45 on weekdays and at your request on weekends. I do suggest you take the carriage to the school as it has a monitoring charm to ensure you make it to the school on time for classes, Professor McGonagall's suggestion, of course. You are allowed to walk about the town, but please note, the normal shops are closed to students living in the apartments on regular days and only open on Hogsmeade weekends. Wouldn't want you to bring along guests and make regular trips, after all. Wouldn't be fair to the other students." She bid them farewell and left them to the apartment.

"Well," said Tracey. "What are you waiting for?! Open the door!"

"Alright, alright," muttered Harry. "I'm going." Harry turned the key in the same combination they'd been told before seeing a panel on the door turn, revealing an image that looked like a rising sun over a field. He gave one glance to the girls before opening the door and showing them the inside of the apartment. The immediate room showed a quaint sitting room with two couches each capable of seating three people comfortably, a coffee table sat in front of the two couches allowing one to set down their mugs if they were sitting in this particular area. Off to the left immediately after entering was a staircase leading up to the second level of the apartment with a door underneath leading to a set of stairs heading down. Harry set his trunk down by one of the couches and immediately headed through the living room to the small hallway behind it leading to two bedrooms a restroom and a study with a few empty bookshelves and a cauldron for potion work beside a window. "Thought the kitchen would be here."

"Maybe it's upstairs," said Amalia as she looked around. "Seems like the second most likely choice. Plus you sort of get a view of the street while you're cooking."

"Maybe." Harry moved to the stairs and went up to find he was instantly in the kitchen which was, much to his surprise, electrical. "Electrical?"

"Lightning runes," said Amalia behind him. "Better option than normal stoves and ovens. Less chance of something catching on fire. I'd heard a friend of my mom's been helping with modern age appliances being added into some Wizarding homes. Apparently he's worked on this place." She looked around. "Now all we need is a tv and we're in business…"

"You Americans and your television."

"You Brits and your criticism." She smirked at him. "I can fire back all day, dude." She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Well I welcome the challenge." Harry stepped to her and smiled as he got close.

"Are you planning on cooking tonight, Harry," asked Hermione as she poked her head up the stairs to look at them.

"You can cook," asked Amalia.

"He can, and it's amazing!"

"It's not that good," said Harry.

"Well now I have to try it," said Amalia.

"Just give Harry a recipe and he'll make it," said Hermione behind her. She turned to Harry. "It looks like the other bedrooms are up here, you two. Tracey and Story have taken the two rooms below. That leaves the two up here." Harry cleared his throat and looked at the two of them. "And you're only now thinking of the number of rooms, aren't you?"

"I am, yes," said Harry.

"Well, let's see how big the beds are before we decide," said Amalia. A light blush creeped onto her cheeks as she thought about sharing a bed with Harry.

"We can move our stuff after classes," called Daphne from down the stairs. "We should make it to the carriages now." Amalia smiled before unshrinking her suitcase and setting it on the dining table.

"Let's get going then. I have to attend classes as well, even though I don't technically need them. Perks of being a genius."

"You're a genius," asked Harry. "And a klutz?"

"Don't say it…"

"So you're a typical nerd, then?"

"This 'nerd' can and _will_ kick your ass!" She punched his shoulder for the comment. Hermione smiled before putting her hands on Amalia's shoulders.

"I'm sure it's said with love," she said.

"A little less now," joked Harry as he massaged his shoulder. The two girls gave him a look. "Only kidding. Don't rip my head off."

"It better be. Come on. We'll miss the carriage," said Amalia with a slight shove.

"Ok, ok."

As they reentered the castle, Harry blinked as he overheard a few students speaking. "I swear," said a girl from Hufflepuff. "Peeves has following me around. Last night, before we went back to the dorms, I could've sworn I saw a shimmer in the mirror just behind me." Harry paused before subtly turning to hear me.

"You're imagining things," said the girl's boyfriend. "Peeves may be an annoying prankster, but he's not a pervert. He always avoids the women's restrooms. Maybe you were just tired, and your mind was playing tricks on you."

"I know what I saw! And I swear there was someone else down there was well!" Harry turned to Shade who nodded and went to extract more information from the girl's shadow as Harry turned to Hermione as she hung back while the others went on ahead.

"I think we may have a lead," he muttered.

"A lead on what," asked Hermione.

"Crouch. If my hunch about his magical abilities is correct." Harry turned to Shade slightly.

"_Well,"_ said the shadow. _"We're not the only ones looking for Crouch, it seems."_

"Moody," commented Hermione.

"Let me guess," muttered Harry as they started walking again. "The hallway Megan kept seeing him in?"

"_That's where she was at the time, yes,"_ said Shade.

Harry looked around before spotting Moody leaving the Great Hall. "Hermione, I'll catch up. I need to speak with our new professor." Hermione nodded and gave him a soft kiss before catching up with Daphne. Harry went to the new DADA professor and paused as he didn't even turn to the boy.

"Potter, right," asked the Auror.

"Seer's eye, right?" With this, Moody turned to face him fully, the eye moving about in its place in his eye socket.

"And how would you know that?" Harry nodded to Luna who was exiting the Great Hall behind Moody. The Seer's eye zeroed in on her before going back to whirring about.

"Luna is a Seer as well." Moody nodded before started walking forward again, Harry glanced down at the man's shadow and saw it was also looking around before seeming to glare at him. "Professor."

"I'm not a member of the Court, if you're going to ask." Harry paused, making the aged Auror turn to him. "Don't be surprised. I've had a few run ins with your ruddy great aunt. She's the one who made me aware of the Court's existence, blasted she-devil."

"Yep. That sounds like her. Tried to recruit you?"

"Aye. Walk with me, lad." Harry walked beside Moody as they headed for the first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I turned her down after she informed me of the Court's existence. My life is dedicated to the Ministry. They're not perfect, you'll be hard pressed to find anything that is. But they're the law. I swore an oath to uphold the law and apprehend anyone who breaks it. Your blasted aunt has given me the slip numerous times. I almost caught Dahlia Evans in the act at Monte Carlo, a favor for a friend, but she's crafty."

"Also sounds like my aunt. And your shadow isn't saying otherwise. How did you know I was with the Court?"

"Your Shadow Mark, Lad. My eye can see its true form. Knight, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, sir."

"So. What is it you wanted?"

"I know about Crouch." Moody paused and turned to him, both eyes focused on him. "I want to help."

"There's not much you can do, lad."

"I'm with the Court. I can do things you can't. I also have a theory about how he escaped."

"And what theory is that?"

"Lumomancy. Possibly a very advanced spell."

"Lumomancy hasn't been practiced in years, lad."

"To our knowledge. But if I'm right, and I might be, then Lumomancers perform their portion of the trinity."

"Seers can peer into the shadows. Shadows can hide from the light…"

"And the light can blind the Seers."

"Bloody… so instead of finding him with the Seer's Eye…"

"He can hide from the very thing you would use to find him."

"Damn." He turned forward. "Is it safe to be discussing this?"

"I don't know. But I'm assuming yes. It may be that true invisibility is too advanced for even Crouch to learn. The height of Lumomancy. As far as I can tell, Lumomancy has heights you can reach where Umbramancy doesn't."

"I remember. Umbramancers have been known to steal magic as well as items. Making you a versatile lot."

"But Lumomancers seem like they would do their damndest to try and keep their secrets especially from the Court who learns secrets. If you still have a contact with the DMLE, have them check for any reflective surfaces for something unusual. The Court will help put Crouch away for good."

"The Court at least has its own sense of honor. I'll give you that much." Harry paused briefly before speaking again, assessing his words.

"Moody. I'm not sure if I should tell you this. But it feels like I can trust you. War is coming soon. The Court's been monitoring the tracks of the Death Eaters. They've been gathering more frequently recently."

"And people call me crazy. I knew they've been up to no good. Malfoy's been particularly quiet. Unlike him." Moody started walking again and Harry watched him.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Years, lad. Long enough that it doesn't bother me. The next time you see your devil of an aunt, let her know I'll catch her sooner or later. Also tell her Mad-Eye will work with the Court. If your Matriarch will allow it. By the way, lad. If you know about Crouch, you probably are aware of Lestrange's escape as well. If you know of her whereabouts, let me know. Bloody bitch should be locked up in Azkaban for what she did to Frank."

"Neville's father?"

"Best damn Auror I ever taught. To be treated the way he was. I should've killed the lot of them when they were cornered. But my job was to apprehend them. Do me a favor lad. Bellatrix Lestrange's escape was kept secret. Do not tell the Longbottom lad about her. I don't think he'd react well to the knowledge that she is running around." Harry nodded, already feeling a tinge of guilt about approaching Moody. He glanced at the man's shadow and saw it shift slightly before looking at him.

"What's wrong with your shadow?"

"It's part of the Eye. Piece of the Seer I brought down some years back. Robert something. Mad lad, he was. Took his eye after he took my leg. And it's like he's been fighting me ever since. Part of him seems to be alive in the Eye. But I'm not about to let him take control. However he can. Now come on. Time to get to class Potter. Should keep my promise to Dumbledore, after all."

"Yes, sir. By the way, do you think Crouch got my name in the Goblet somehow?"

"Would make more sense than anything else. If he is lurking about the castle with Light Magic, he may have been able to slip your name into the Goblet by taking it from any number of classrooms where you signed your name with your Magical Signature. Even if he can't turn invisible just yet, if he has learned illusions, he could pose as any number of people in the school. If only I had a way to track him.

"I may have something. Give me some time to test it out."

"This a secret you took with your Shadow Magic, lad?"

"Not technically. It's a Marauder Secret." Moody grinned.

"Your father's group of pranksters. Trickiest bunch of troublemakers from what Bones tells me. Do what you will, Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"And try and get those grades up, lad. Even if you're a Knight with the Court, Amelia could use a few more good Aurors in the years to come."

"Me? An Auror?"

"Seems like it could fit, _Sir_ Potter." Moody grinned slightly before moving ahead of Harry who gaped before smirking and following the scarred man.


End file.
